


Scar of Redemption

by LunaMidnight1141



Series: Chara's Scars [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Background Relationships, Female Frisk (Undertale), First posted story, Flowey is their brother, Hinted Relationships, Nightmares, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other, POV Female Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Redemption, Sisters, really long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 53,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMidnight1141/pseuds/LunaMidnight1141
Summary: Post Pacifist, Chara Survives, Redemption for Chara, minor ships envolved, a few OC's. I finished this over a year ago and finally got to uploading it. I watched the gameplay several times and played a little myself. I hope you all enjoy. may get a prequel and/or sequel who knows. Posted on Fanfiction.net first by my account of the same name. Would love some feedback. I have started the prequel so which me luck. I'm not great with summaries. Chara Redemption arc.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Chara & Flowey (Undertale), Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Chara & Sans (Undertale), Chara & Toriel (Undertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk & Toriel (Undertale), Frisk (Undertale) & Everyone, Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans/Toriel (Undertale)
Series: Chara's Scars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544695
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Long ago, two races ruled over the earth: Humans and Monsters.   
One day, war broke out between the two races.   
In the end, Humans came out victorious and sealed the Monsters underground with a magic spell.   
Centuries later the knowledge of the second race died out   
and became a simple legend:   
Those who climb the mountain never return.

Several humans climbed, and all fell into the Underground. The most notable humans were the first to fall and the last. The first fell long before the last did, and died trying to save the trapped race. Chara was first to fall, not just fall into the Underground but, into her corruption. The last to fall was the last one needed to free the trapped race. Frisk was much more than that, she saved everyone, including Chara from herself with the power of Determination. 

They befriended many monsters, some having lived long enough to know Chara from when she was first alive, and some knew both of them through every reset they went through, pacifist or genocide, till Chara woke up alive in the final reset. Both Chara and Frisk now live and breath on the surface one year after everyone was saved.

Nowadays they live on the surface and attend Toriel’s first school for Monsters and Humans,  
while also living under her roof as her children, now at the age of 12. Currently, they were at school in their first period P.E. class with their first lesson on soccer. Right now, all of the students had to wait in line and kick the ball as hard as they could into the goal or as close as they could at the very least. Some of the human kids were snickering and mumbling to themselves about Frisk as she went up to kick it. She manages to get it about 8 or 9 feet, much less distance than kids before her but, she walks away feeling proud and no less determined.

Chara, on the other hand, had heard the snickering, was gritting her teeth at this point. Her usual method to calm down was counting to ten, but she didn’t have the time to do this as her turn was next, so she went with the productive alternative. So she took that anger and used it to kick the ball in front of her, which had it sent flying into the pole at the top of the goal, where it deflated on impact. All the kids, especially the human ones, went silent in fear. Undyne, once the Captain of the Royal Guard in the Underground turned school coach, slowly walked over and placed a firm hand on Chara’s shoulder. "Chara..." Chara was just as shocked at the result. "Uh...yes Coach Undyne?" She asked resisting a gulp, as images of their shared battle in the numerous genocide resets rushed through her mind before she mentally shook them away with practiced ease.

"That... was... AWESOME!” Undyne yelled exuberantly as she patted Chara on the back almost knocking her over with the force of it. “You really went for the kill with that one didn't ya? Just between you and me, there's no penalty in a game for popping the ball. As long as you don't hurt anyone. We’ll just need to work on that aim and you can kill it in the minor leagues... eh...Not literally.” Undyne said with a bit of a sweatdrop. “Oh yeah, sure I’ll think about joining I guess. That felt relieving actually.” Chara replied after regaining her balance. Undyne nods. ”Yeah anyways, Why don't you head to the supply closet and get us the bag of balls?" "Oh yeah sure thing coach," Chara replies before running to the nearby building to the supply closet to get the bag of soccer balls.

When Chara returns she passes by some of the previously snickering humans, one of them tripping her. "Freak." The kid muttered too quiet for Undyne to hear but, she and Frisk hear it. Frisk rushes over to help Chara up while the kids giggle to themselves at the name, a couple of them repeating it. "You okay Chara?" Frisk asked with a sigh, knowing full well this hasn’t been the first time this particular group of humans did stuff like this. Monster kids were just fine with them but, they both did save the Underground so, why wouldn’t they? Human kids, on the other hand, varied from not bothering them to bullying them, very few wanted to be friends beyond a particular class, otherwise, humans and monsters were still mostly separated socially even inside of the school.

"Yeah Frisk, I'm fine." Chara said getting up using Frisk as support, looking over her shoulder and giving the group a sharp look with her deep red eyes. She promised Frisk that she wouldn’t use her scary melty face against the bullies, but she didn't say anything about regular death glares. She then turned to the fish monster coach and gave her the bag. "Here you go Coach Undyne." "Thanks a lot but... you ok?" Undyne asks while handing her one of the balls and dumping the rest on the grass and kicking them to some of the other students. "You have been hanging out with that yellow dino kid too much." She said since she didn't notice it was the small group of human kids that tripped her. 

"Now then, we're gonna start with the next lesson: Passing. I want everyone to split into groups of three, and you're going to form a large triangle, then pass the ball to each other one at a time. Make sure you hit the ball with the inner side of your foot for maximum control. Now everyone pick your partners!" Undyne says while kicking the last few remaining balls to the rest of the students. 

Frisk quickly pairs up with Chara, as another kid, a human boy with black hair and blue eyes they haven't met yet, excitedly runs over to join them. “Hey, can I join you two?” The black-haired boy asked with a huge smile. "Hey!” Frisk greets with a friendly smile. “You don't mind do you?" She asked as she looks to Chara then glances at the kid, shrugging in a way that told Chara that he seemed harmless to her. "I'm cool with it." Chara says with a shrug in return. She takes the ball and steps a few paces back to help make the triangle, then waits for Frisk to do the same before passing the ball to the boy. "Thanks! That thing you did with the ball was cool!” The boy replies as he passes the ball to Frisk. “How’d you even do that?” He asked with a raised eyebrow as Frisk passed the ball to Chara.

"Hehe, thanks...I guess you could say…” Chara said looking to Frisk with a knowing snicker. “A little Determination goes a long way." Frisk covers her mouth in silent giggles as the ball went back to the boy who wouldn’t know what they were referring too. "Yeah right!” He said in disbelief. “There must be something you did but, it's cool if you don't wanna tell me; The name's Billy by the way.” The ball got to Frisk and she passes it to Chara again. “It’s nice to meet you, Billy, I’m Frisk and this is my sister Chara.” Frisk explains as Chara sends the ball back to Billy. 

“Oh everyone knows who you two are, you’re Principal Dreemurr's daughters, the ones who freed Monsterkind, right?” Billy asked. Chara smirks as he sends the ball to Frisk. “Indeed, the very ones in the flesh.” The Pacifist gives Chara a pointed look, knowing exactly what she was referring to regarding their adventures in the underground, including those of which Chara was a ghost for the majority of the time. Chara had to brace herself a little for the ball this time because Frisk sent it a little high as a warning to behave. “Oh come on it’s been over a year, I can joke about that can’t I?” Chara asked as she kicks the ball back to Billy. “You can but, it’s not a joke if you have to explain it, right? Ruins the joke after all, don’t you agree?” Frisk asked giving a ‘we shouldn’t get into that’ look. “Right right, sorry about that, guess I got carried away.” Chara replied sheepishly knowing that if questions were asked it would be difficult to avoid giving answers about the past.

Billy had stopped the ball when the exchange was happening and was looking like a confused puppy by the time the girls looked back to him wondering about the ball. “Uh, sorry. Didn’t want to interrupt.” Billy said passing the ball to Frisk. “Hey Chara, maybe at lunch you should come over to the quad outside the computer lab and show me and my friends some other cool moves!" Billy asked excitedly. "Uh, sure... Er, Frisk you good hanging with Monster Kid without me today?" Chara asked as she was passed the ball.

Frisk smiles and nods, proud that Chara was going to try and be social without her around but, she couldn't help the bad feeling that crept in the back of her mind. Most human kids didn't want anything to do with them outside of class, Chara especially, but it was probably nothing, times change, after all, they weren't in the underground anymore so it didn't hurt to at least try. It was difficult to read anyone on the surface, especially since it was Chara who did the reading when they were down below. Besides, Billy came to them because he thought Chara did something cool, so if Chara didn’t have a problem with it, she didn't have one either. "Nice! Thanks, I'll introduce you to everyone else then." Billy said as he got the ball once more. Chara figured she had to break out of her shell eventually, that or this kid’s excitable nature was already rubbing off on her. "Alright then, sounds good." "Great! I can't wait!" Billy said kicking the ball to Frisk.


	2. Chapter 2

Later at the beginning of lunch after eating and walking with Frisk to their usual quad to drop her off with Monster Kid, she waved her goodbyes before finding her way to the requested quad to look for Billy. The quad itself was pretty barren of students since most just hung out in the main area. 

When Billy spotted her he waved her over, having a bit of a different attitude with the rest of his friends. He was less excitable and a little cooler looking overall. His casual clothes outside of his gym uniform were different from what Chara expected, being a plain black hoodie and dark gray pants. Two of his friends have similar color choices in their outfits. "See I told you she'd she show up. Hey!" He greets while scooting over on the bench that he and his friends were on to give her some room. "Your name was Chara right?" He asked. 

As Chara got closer, she recognized the two friends as being the ones that teased her and Frisk during P.E, both of which had brown hair and green eyes. The third one she didn't recognize and seemed too nice looking to even think of bullying, he had dark blonde hair and hazel eyes. His clothes were more colorful with the color blue rather than the dark black and gray that the other kids wore, which made him stick out like a sore thumb. Chara took note of this but, sat down anyways slightly hoping it was just for apologizing or something. Chara herself wore the same yellow and green stripes as she did in the underground, but now on the surface, it was in a hoodie with a large front pocket, she wore brown cargo pants with a black undershirt and shoes.

"Yes, that's correct." She replied simply, she couldn't help but be a little guarded around these kids, especially since she didn't have Frisk with her. She didn't really deal with humans a lot on her own so she was way out of her element. "Ha, told you she was cool," Billy commented back to his friends before standing up and gesturing for Chara to follow. "Hey Chara, I wanna show you something behind the computer lab. Come on." Billy started leading the way, his friends following behind like ducklings."Alright..." Chara replied hiding her suspicions while getting up and following. Her eyebrows furrowed under her bangs slightly, her red eyes watching carefully. Billy led them to an office in the back; empty, but locked. "You know about that mean English teach in room 18?" He asks Chara. "Yeah...Who doesn't?" Chara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, she saw my handheld in my backpack during class. I had it away, I was just going to play it during recess. But she made me take it out and give it to her. She's the only one that does things like that, it's so unfair!" He points at the padlock on the barred window. "Think you can see if you can break that so I can get it back?" "You...Want me... to break a padlock?... What are you 5? Ask your parents to get it back if that's what happened." "I can't let my parents know. They would just trust the teacher over me, so they would ground me." Billy argued. 

Chara rolls her eyes. "I’m not strong enough to break a metal lock." Chara replied crossing her arms and looking away giving a short but hearty laugh at the request. She could break it with enough determination but, she wasn't going to go into that. If she had gotten LV in the Underground she could as well but, she was with Frisk in this last run and they went the pacifist route, and she certainly did not regret doing that either. "Sure you're strong enough, you busted that ball in PE. Use a rock if you have to." He replied matter of factly.

"I was only strong enough because I was mad because SOME kids can't keep their mouth shut about my sister." Chara said looking at the two teasers with a frown before looking back at Billy. "Besides we only just met. Why should I help you? Your friends haven't exactly given me a good reason to help." Chara said giving a no offense look to the only innocent member of the three friends. He simply nodded in return. Billy spoke up with an exaggerated confused expression. "What do you mean? Did they say something?" Billy looks at them as they put their hands up and acted innocently. "Oh not much... Just teasing Frisk on her kicking skills, oh right... Did I mention I was also tripped by one of them before being called a freak?" She reiterated calmly but not amused.

Billy groans. "Really guys? Are you that stupid? You really wanna make a girl as strong as her angry?" Billy turns back to Chara and talks more quietly. "Don't worry about those idiots, they just don't understand. I think your strength was cool. And if you can only do it when you're angry then..." He picks up a nearby rock, holding it out to her. "Just think about stuff that makes you mad. Come on, it's not like anyone would know." "...How can you be so sure no one would come around that corner, breaking a lock would cause a lot of noise..." Chara pointed out. "I know because nobody comes down this way during lunch. Lots of kids know this place as a blind spot to do things they're not supposed to. Like smoking, doing drugs, I even heard some older kids did 'it' back here." He whispers the last bit. "So don't worry, you won't get caught." Billy says reassuringly and confidently.

Chara doubted that the last one was remotely true considering this school has only been up for a year, but she knew there were several blind spots because of the layout and the amount of security available from the government to help the school. "...Okay... What about the part of having just met you? I'm sure you're aware of how I'm one of the two children that helped liberate Monster kind right?" Chara asked not waiting for an answer. "That took a while and it took a lot to trust, How do you expect me to trust you so suddenly?" Chara asked before thinking and then smiling greedily. "Let's say I do 'trust' you and break the lock, What do I get out of it?" She asked simply figuring she could haggle a bit for now.

‘If that's all it takes...' Billy thought to himself seeing the look of a haggler and returning it easily with a smile. "Our respect at least. I'll make sure my friends never say anything bad about you or Frisk ever again even if you're not around." "Hmm alright...but...how about chocolate to sweeten the deal? Any kind and as often as your wallets allow." She replied inwardly asking herself if she actually did that pun on purpose. Billy grins. "Deal. I think there's a big bar in there too."

"Nah I’ll break the lock but, I'm known for chocolate, so leave it. You can bring me some tomorrow or later after school." Chara said stepping close after taking the rock and going over to the mechanism keeping her and boys from the treasure inside. She looked at the rock for a second and contemplated if she should do it, but if it would get these jerks off her and Frisk AND get her favorite thing in the world then a simple break of a lock shouldn't be a problem. Figuring that out filled her with Determination. With that power, she took one good swing and the padlock was off. "There you go." Chara said stepping aside so they could get their stuff.

"How do you feel about dark chocolate?" He chuckles as two of the friends were already opening the window and climbing in to grab whatever they could, the nice one was keeping watch just in case. "My favorite actually...." Chara replied with an equally dark smile. "Thanks. As far as I know, we're already friends." Billy extends his hand to shake. She shook his hand sealing the agreement."You guys might want to hurry, the bell rings soon, I’ll see you later." Chara replied before walking off. Billy waves and climbs in to help the kids steal a bunch of the toys and games being holed up in there.


	3. Chapter 3

Later on, after the last class of the day, Chara went from her English class to Frisk’s elective class three doors down and waited in her usual spot on the wall for her to exit. Frisk comes out as one of the last kids as usual and smiles as she walks up to Chara. Chara smiles back a little in greeting while pushing off the wall to get into step with Frisk as they headed to the front of the school. Frisk’s outfit also consisted of her old pink and blue stripes, still like a shirt but it was long-sleeved and paired with a denim vest and skirt over black leggings and matching casual dress shoes.

"So how was drama class, Mettaton made you be a princess again or what?" Chara asked with a snicker. She was surprised that the first play wasn’t Cinderella or something, it was going to be Little Red Riding Hood, and of course Frisk made lead role. Frisk blushes in embarrassment and nods, though she continues to smile as she sees the humor in it. Chara chuckled. "Of course that's never going to change, well except the play at the end of the year." She notices the lack of speech which wasn't unusual just meant Frisk wanted to hear about her day instead. 

"I guess I could say I gained a friend and a few acquaintances today, proud of me right? Yeah, he also said he'd talk to his friends about the whole bullying you thing, so that should calm down a bit too. Two of the acquaintances were actually them, but everything was alright in the end. So yeah see? I’m getting better." Frisk smiles brighter and hugs Chara while walking. She side hugs back slightly, still not a big hugger. "Maybe this might even make Sans more tolerable or rather... me more tolerable to him? He's picking us up today right?" She lets her go and nods. "You should tell him. He'll trust you more that way." "Yeah might as well try to ease the tension, but as we both know trust will take a while..." Chara replies simply. Frisk nods. "You did kill his brother in a few dozen resets...." She reminds Chara with a small grimace.

Chara grimaced too as genocide images flashed through her mind again. "Yeah...and him too...and everyone else... as I said... A while." Chara said with a sigh shaking away the images. "We're almost to the front, wanna bet he's asleep on the planter?" "Wait... Was that empathy?" Frisk asks, surprised not responding to the question. "What? I can't try?" Chara asked looking away with a blush. "I’m working on it... but don't expect me not to have an attitude sometimes okay?" "Oh, so that’s just a little bit… well, at least it’s something...But don’t worry I know you will be better at it in no time! You’ll be able to move on I just know it.” Frisk replied being the only person that Chara would talk to about nightmares and things like that.

"Well...I’m trying...it's just hard since it's been so long since I last felt such emotions. Everything positive I lost sight of for so long, never did think I'd gain it all back. Expression isn’t really easy for me right now. I'm rusty after all this time." Chara said with a sigh. "So are we going to go wake Sans up, or do we really have to have a soul to soul right now?" She asked getting to her limit of talking about the genocide timelines for the time being. She was getting better at talking about it but, the closer they got to the front gate, closer to where Sans was, the more she wanted to avoid the subject.

"I just don't want you to lose hope and go astray. You’ve been doing great the past year...I'll drop it for now." Frisk replies with a smile, but a dimmer one now. "Thanks." Chara said back, noticing the difference in the smile. And as she predicted, Sans came into view, fast asleep on top of the planter. "Here, to make it up to you." Frisk offers Chara a black marker that she confiscated from her previously that morning. "Thanks." Chara said double-taking when she sees the marker. "Frisk… I thought you wanted us to get along, not the opposite? Hehe, guess I can't resist..." She said with a mischievous smile while taking the marker and going over to Sans quietly drawing a mustache. "Might as well set up a pun while I can right?"

"I'll take the blame for this one. Besides, I also happen to have this." Frisk pulls out a sombrero and put it on Sans as well. Combined with the mustache, it looks like he's ready for the Day of the Dead festival. Which is nowhere near this time of year. Why did Frisk have a sombrero? Where did she even hide it? Probably Mettaton, the fabulous-robot-ghost-teacher-fashionista, who often requested ways to get at Sans. Neither of them could say why though, all they knew was that it involved Sans’ younger but, taller brother Papyrus.

After the mustache was drawn Chara stepped back to see the final product, yep straight out of Mexico. "So...Who's turn is it to wake him?" She asked, stifling a laugh. "I think I did it last time..." Frisk managed to stay still long enough through her giggles to take a picture with her phone, she’d have to send it to Mettaton later. "Hmmm alright then." Chara said taking a few steps back and readying herself to run and pounce. "Count me down?" She asked Frisk with a smile and glint in her eyes that showed she was way too happy to do this. Frisk giggles. "1...2...3...go!" But just before Chara could pounce on him, Sans' head falls forward off his body.

Chara almost charged at him but stopped short and stared in horror. "...Uh, do we...Pick it up and put it back?" She asked, confused and cautiously stepping closer to the now headless skeleton. She knows as well as Frisk that this wasn't supposed to be able to happen without him dusting, or in Sans case bleeding with pure Determination. The image of her slashing at Sans for the final blow flashed across her mind, which she quickly shook off and looked to Frisk. She looked just as confused as Chara was.

"This never happened before..." Frisk replies, going pale. "Oh hey, guys." Sans greets from behind them, making Frisk jump at least three feet in the air. "Oh, didn't mean to appear out of thin air there and scare you. I set this dummy here while I went down the street to grab a drink. I didn't want you guys going on a-head without me." Chara looked between the two for a few moments "Really? That would have been perfect..." Chara said sighing and muttering to herself. "I was going to try a pun..." While Frisk regained her composure. "Don't worry kiddo, you'll get your chance." Sans replies a little amused, having heard Chara, who blushed ever so slightly in response. He picks up both pieces of the dummy and making it disappear into the void. "Ready to head home?" Frisk nods happily, and the group starts their walk home. "So, how was school today." Sans asks lazily.

Chara hid the light blush that wasn’t going away behind her hair as she got into step with them. "Who first?" Chara asked with a shrug walking on one side of Frisk while Sans walked on the other. "Whoever has less to say I guess." Sans suggests. Frisk looks to Chara and points to herself, figuring she would have the least to say about her day. Chara shrugged figuring the same thing. "Looks like Frisk is up then." Frisk thinks silently for a moment. "Well, not much is different. Undyne is teaching us soccer now." "That sounds fun." Sans comments. "How about you Chara?" 

"Well... Popped a ball in P.E. earning some praise from Undyne, and I uh gained a friend." Chara said, unsure. She was never really good at talking about her day. "Someone Frisk introduced to you?" Sans asked curiously. "No actually we met him at the same time, he thought I was cool for how I popped the ball and stuff, his name is Billy." Chara explained. "Really? Was he a monster?" Sans asked again."No, human, and he wasn't scared or anything although he knows that his friends are what caused me to pop the said ball, but he said he'd talk to them, which is cool I guess." Chara replied.

"Well, I'm glad you're getting along with someone on your own. Just be careful not to lose him." He warns. "Uh, right I know..." Chara said, taken aback by the advice. This was one of the first few good conversations the two of them had since they got to the surface and...She was still getting used to it. "Uh, anyways the reason I popped the ball was that some punks were laughing at Frisk for how she kicked the ball and I did as I have been taught and took it out on something else, in this case, the ball, which ended with Undyne saying something about Minor League Soccer." Chara explained. "Oh? You're not thinking of going are you?" Sans asks, a little worried. "I don’t know I think Undyne wants me to, but as we know I’m not exactly a people person. Sure I can kick a ball, but teamwork... I don't know I...still need work...." Chara replied. "I can't help but be curious about what Mom would think though."

"I think she would want you to go, but I don't think it’s a good idea. Undyne and Toriel don't understand you like me or Frisk. I should make sure neither of them doesn't try to encourage you further..." Sans replied skeptically. "Right..." Chara said with a sigh looking to the side a bit, 'back to square one…’ She thought mildly. "So...How about you? How was your day?” Chara asked, figuring she should try to instigate the conversation a bit herself. "Oh same ol' same ol'. I got stuck working the hot dog stand again earlier, but not for long. It was a really slow and ruff day, so I got to leave early." Sans said with a shrug.

"So what, you didn't bring any for us?” Chara asked jokingly, although lunch did sound good. Toriel wouldn't be home from the school for two more hours, and they only lived ten minutes away. "Of course I did, but I left them with Tori so she can give them to you." "Today she has meetings, did you forget? Or did she give them to you, Frisk?" Chara asked. Frisk shakes her head. "She told me she would bring them home during her break. So they're probably in the fridge." She replied. "Ah, okay. Wonder if there's chocolate too..." Chara replied, managing to keep herself from drooling at the thought of her long-time obsession. "Maybe. I know she has hot chocolate I can make, even if it's summer." Sans replied, looking up in thought.

"Oh yes, please. I haven't had any chocolate in almost a week; I'm going through withdrawals!" Chara said desperate and pleading. Since coming to the surface, she discovered Halloween and although she was able to ration what she got for a little over five months, her chocolate well ran dry last week. "We really should work on that addiction..." Sans murmurs to himself. “I’ll work on mine if you work on your obsession with naps.” Chara challenged lightly. “What, jealous that I get more beauty sleep?” Sans replied with a wink, before Frisk tugs on his sleeve and points at a stopped ice cream truck. "That's a good idea. How about a fudge pop Chara?" Chara couldn't hold back her squeal quick enough before clearing her throat. "Uh...Yes please." She said in a more serious tone, blushing faintly. She really did have a problem but she didn't care...and besides, she got plenty of beauty sleep...minus the occasional nightmare of course. Frisk giggles as Sans take them to the truck. 

\---

A few hours later, after they got the ice cream and had a late lunch, Toriel came home. "I’m home." The goat woman called, in her motherly tone of voice as she closed the door behind her. Chara was in the living room on the TV playing a racing game, having finally finished her homework quickly just beforehand once she realized Toriel would be home soon. Frisk had finished hers long before just after they ate lunch, and was laying on her stomach on the floor, drawing in front of Sans. Sans was asleep in one of two comfy recliners. Frisk stops drawing for a moment to get up and run over to hug her mother.

"Hi Mom, I'll hug you in just... a... moment... Ha! First place again!" Chara cheered while setting down the controller and running over to hug the goat woman too. "Hello, my children. How was your day?" She asked smiling at them before looking up at Sans, soon deciding to give him a few more moments of sleep. Frisk nudges Chara with her elbow to get her to tell Toriel what happened before she runs back to her drawing. "Oh uh..um...I made a friend?" Chara said, a little shy about it. Toriel lights up. "Oh goodness, that is wonderful! I’m so proud of you my child! Do you know what this calls for? Some cinnamon butterscotch pie with dinner. What do you think?" She asks. Chara nods. "Oh, yeah. Sounds good, Mom. Thanks." She replied while going back to her game. A mild thought crosses her mind about how she didn't like either ingredient until she met Toriel. She still doesn't like them, only when they were in her mother’s pie, and that’s it. 

Toriel smiled. "Alright then you two, continue with your activities while I wake up Mr. Lazy Bones now." She said with a giggle before heading over to the sleeping skeleton. "Knock knock~" She asked loud enough for him to hopefully get him to reply. "Who's there?" Sans replies groggily, half awake and without opening his eyes. "Ketchup." Toriel replied while Chara glanced at what Frisk was drawing as she scrolled through the menu of her game. "Ketchup who?" "Did you ketchup on your sleep, my friend?" She asked with a giggle. Not her best she'd admit but the meeting today was just tiring. "I'm always caught up on my sleep Tori." Sans stretches while opening his eyes and smiling up at her. "Of course you are. Too bad I'm a little bone-tired myself, want to help make dinner?" Toriel asked sounding tired. "Sure. What are we having?" He asks as he gets up.

"How about something easy like cheeseburgers? We can have carrots on the side." Toriel replied leaning on the back of the recliner a bit. Chara abandoned her game to watch Frisk draw. At first, it looked like a landscape but then she started to draw people, drawing all of their friends from the Underground along with the two of them actually. "Sounds good. I could make the burgers. Do we have all the stuff for it?" Sans asked sitting up fully. "We should. I took out the meat and placed it in the fridge this morning." Toriel replied. 

"I'll do the carrots. Children, how do you want your carrots, fresh or steamed? Or something else?" Toriel asked. Chara stared at the drawing a bit, feeling like she didn't quite fit in the family portrait but, looked up at the question."Uh...Whatever is easiest for you mom." She replied looking back down at the picture, an image of a similar kind but with red x’s over everyone flashed over her mind, she quickly shook that away, even though it didn't take the sad lonely feeling she had in her soul with it. Frisk points her thumb at Chara, agreeing with her, before looking to Chara and seeing a faraway look in her red eyes, more images she figured. She lightly tugged at her sleeve and offered a pencil and some paper. “Uh...no thanks, Frisk I’ll just watch you, you’re better at it anyways.” Chara replied getting an understanding look in return. Toriel nods before she went to the kitchen with Sans not seeing the exchange, although Sans did, but he didn’t say anything of it to Toriel.


	4. Chapter 4

A week later after realizing the lack of bullies, Chara decided to go hang out with Billy after school while Frisk went home with Toriel. She soon arrived at the park near the local convenience store that they were known to hang around. "Greetings." She said as she walked up to the table that Billy and his friends were sitting at. "Oh, Hey Chara. What a surprise seeing you here after school. Don't you usually walk home with your dad?" Billy asks curiously a little taken off guard by the way she greeted as well as her arrival. ‘who uses the word greetings in this day and age?’ He wondered mildly. "He's not my dad just a...Friend of the family...but I asked my mom if I could hang out and she actually said yes." Chara replied. Well, that was possibly going to change someday considering how close the two pun makers were.

"Oh, My bad." He replies apologetically. One of the troublemakers speaks up. "Wait, isn't your mom the principle? That's gotta be rough..." Chara shrugged. "As long as I do my homework and I'm not sent to her office it's fine. It helps to know a few teachers personally too since they are also family friends." "Woah, so you got a lot of power over the school, technically. With the right moves, you can get away with murder." Billy commented jokingly. Chara's eyes darkened ever so slightly at the remark as images flashed again but, she smirked in response. "Well I wouldn't say that but, I guess I can't deny that I can get around the system quite a bit." Chara replied simply.

"Man, you're like the coolest kid ever Chara!" The other troublemaker comments. "I'm sorry I picked on you before, I had no idea...." The first one said apologetically. "Hehe thanks, just don't let it happen again to me or Frisk okay." Chara replied. "And speaking of systems," Billy interjected. "I haven't got a chance to pay you for your previous service. I can get you some chocolate now though since you're here." "Oh right. Yeah. That sounds excellent.” Chara replied making sure to show how much she loved that prospect. "There's a problem though..." Billy crosses his arms with a sigh. "None of us get an allowance, and the guy that works there at the store has been getting suspicious of us, so we haven't been able to get any candy at all lately. I'm sure he wouldn't suspect you though right?" "Hmmm...I suppose not... I do get an allowance and I was planning to get some chocolate myself, but what other candy are you talking about?" Chara replied thinking it would be cheap enough but, having a gut feeling this was something else entirely considering how this conversation started.

"Oh no, I couldn't let you buy your own chocolate; that wouldn't be a payment. Instead, you can use your baggy sweater and get as much candy as you can. Meanwhile, we can distract the employee." Billy replied with a sheepish but hopeful grin. "Ohhh there's the catch...Well...If I went in with you it would mess it up but... we can figure something out.” Chara shrugged before continuing. However 'sides my chocolate, what else do I get? More praise perhaps? Some extra pens or something for Frisk maybe? She does like to draw a lot." She couldn’t help but haggle more since stealing was involved this time.

"You drive a hard bargain but, I like you so I'll do anything to keep you around. And I'll get you anything else you want. You don't even need to do anything in return, you just gotta ask." Billy replied gratefully. "Alright, then you got yourself a deal. For now, a new set of colored pencils should be great, I'm sure you can get some through the library or something. Frisk and I already took our yearly limit, unfortunately." Chara replied simply. "I’ll go in first and browse, then you guys come in after and distract him." Chara said waiting to be sure they got it. "Got it! Good luck." Billy replied with a smile and nod before designating the quietest and politest of the group to keep watch over their table.

Chara nodded before walking to the nearby store and walking inside, going to the candy aisle and looking intensely, seeming to look for something specific. At the counter was an all too familiar cat monster by the name of BurgerPants. Chara almost went to greet him when she noticed but, stopped short when Billy and Company walked in casually, making the bored cat look irritated instantly instead. So she went back to looking at the candy waiting for the chaos to start.

Billy leads the group of three inside grabbing various snacks and drinks before waltzing up to the counter. “You kids better have money to pay for this…” BurgerPants growled out. “Oh, sure we do.” Billy said setting his items on the counter before checking his pockets and then laughing nervously. “Well now...Guess not…” He said looking BP in the eyes along with the two other friends.

In a flash, they grabbed the stuff and both parties booked it the door, BP getting there just a second faster. “Oh no you don’t, put everything back you brats.” He said with a hiss. The three boys jumped back clutching the items to their chest. “Oh, what’s a matter not going to get any catnip if we take this stuff.” One of Billy’s followers sneered. “I’ll have you know catnip is awesome but, I get paid with cash for what I do here just like you should have to pay for all of that. NOW. PUT. IT. BACK!”

The way he screamed caused the boys to drop everything where they stood and dive past him as quickly as they could laughing hysterically the whole time. BurgerPants sighed looking over the mess he was going to have to clean up. It wasn’t till Chara cleared her throat at the counter did he look up from the mess. “Rough day I see, uh...Want some help?” Chara asked simply figuring she should try to be nice. He sighed and shook his head. “Nah gives me something to do.” He said moving to the backside of the counter to ring her up. 

On the counter were three chocolate bars from a new brand that was usually hard to find. Chara had her hands in her hoodie pockets which she pulled out a large double zipper wallet that took up the bulk of said pockets or at least looked like it, not that the cat monster suspected her of anything wrong. ”So...No more burgers huh.” Chara said while he scanned the items. “Yeah tried to get out of food entirely of course but, with monster rights only going so far... my skills kept me in the register and snack business. although I no longer work under him anymore so that's a plus.” He said taking cash from Chara for the purchase. “Right Mettaton is a handful, try having him for a teacher.” Chara said sympathetically as she got her receipt. “Well good luck with the job.” She said stepping over the mess. “Yeah, and you with uh school yeah that.” He said waving her out before grabbing the cleaning supplies.

Outside back at the bench, the boys were catching their breaths from there laughing fit when Chara walked up, her chocolate in hand as she pulled out various types of other candies and chocolates from her hoodie pockets behind her wallet. “Kinda feel bad for the cat, I know him too actually, didn't suspect a thing.” Chara replied simply while taking a seat next to Billy. 

“Wow you grabbed a lot more than I thought you could get away with, did you pay for those though?” Billy asked as he and the other two divided up the sweets. The fourth member didn’t seem to want anything. “Yeah but, I had told my mom I was going to try and find these eventually. Glad the store had them.” Chara replied opening one and taking a bite. It was the three main types of chocolate all swirled into one bar and boy was it delicious, it took everything ounce of her determination not to drool.

“Huh, well it was a good alibi, thanks Chara.” He said with a smile. “Sorry, you ended up buying your own though.” “It’s fine just get those supplies for Frisk okay.” Chara said simply knowing it was one-sided after two deeds but, she figured getting something for Frisk would make it even. “You got it.” He said with a nod. ‘It’s always back to the other girl, this just keeps getting easier and easier…’ He thought simply.


	5. Chapter 5

Screaming…. Crying….. Silence…. Repeat, then a grand golden hallway...with a blue sweater-wearing skeleton at the end…. “Sans?” Chara spoke only for no sound to come out…She looked behind her and saw Frisk, well a Frisk she once possessed and was apparently doing so now... But how? She was right there in the middle of them… “...Birds are singing” They were on the surface though. They were happy… “Flowers are blooming...” ….Why was she here, why were they all back in the underground? She wasn’t a ghost anymore. “Kids like you...Should be burning in hell…” …..Crunch!....Chara heard it and looked back at the one behind her, however, the possessed Frisk wasn’t hit, so what did was?.... She looked down and saw the bone and blood… Her blood...right through her chest...She screamed…

Chara bolted upright in bed, her face covered in tears and her red eyes swollen. It was hard to breathe, then arms were embracing her, silently telling her that they were there, that she wasn’t alone, that she was okay. It was Frisk, not possessed, on the surface and okay...She was okay, she and Frisk were both okay. Chara let herself collapse into Frisk’s shoulder and cry silently but wholeheartedly.

After a while, Chara calmed down and Frisk waited patiently for the right time to speak. When the red-eyed of the two nodded in affirmation she spoke softly. “Same one?” She asked softly only to get a nod. “The last one was a week ago yes?” Another nod. “That’s that longest so far in between them.” Another nod. “Want me to stay with you tonight?” She asked finally, already knowing the answer as Chara nodded and opened her arms, hugging Frisk for dear life as they laid down on Chara’s bed. “Don’t worry, I’ll be here all night, get some sleep. Since they're getting farther apart, maybe soon they’ll go away.” Frisk said cradling Chara’s head hopeing that would soon be true. Chara sniffled snuggling up to her. “Yeah,...H-here’s hopeing.” She said as they both tried to go back to sleep.

By the cracked doorway, Sans stood and watched the two girls for a moment before shortcutting up to the roof of the house and laying down on the shingles. He knew what nightmare Chara had, he had it too. A small part of him thinks their connected but, the rest of him, the more logical part, refuses to believe that to even be possible. Sans sighed thinking. She really has come a long way since they came to the surface, but could he forgive her just yet? He wasn’t sure, and he also wasn't sure when he would be but, he could wait. He waited long enough through the underground, he can wait on the surface. The only difference was that now, there were a lot more variables, and he hoped that none would affect Chara’s progress.

\---

The next morning Chara was the first to wake up. She carefully untwined herself from Frisk, taking care not to wake the pacifist up. Once she was free she sat up on the edge of the bed only to notice on the floor was two plates, each with a piece of Toriel’s butterscotch cinnamon pie. She must have come in after Frisk came to her aid, which meant she would be asked about the nightmares again. Hopefully letting the goat women know that she was confining in Frisk would ease any worries but, it wasn't the first time and Chara doubted it would be the last. So she knew that it wouldn’t appease the old queen, didn't stop her from hopeing though.

Chara sighed getting up and grabbing one of the plates, taking a bite of pie and chewing slowly. She figured she would wait for Frisk so to ease that incoming confrontation as a whole. It didn’t take Frisk long to wake up either and grab her own pie. “She’s going to try and find out even though I know about it…” Frisk said simply after saying good morning. “I know...Confining in you isn’t going to satisfy her forever...Are we helping Mettaton again at the school today?” Chara asked even though she knew the answer. They went every Saturday to help build the set and practice for the play. They were the only ones who usually could and would go every weekend, Monster kid could sometimes go with them, but last she knew this wasn’t one of those times.

“Of course, there’s not enough time during class throughout the week to practice and build the set, and your really good at the setups.” Frisk replied finishing up her pie. Chara finished hers as well but wasn’t ready to go downstairs just yet. “Yeah, I guess so, mind if I take the first shower?” Chara asked figuring that was one way to bide her time. “Sure. I took mine last night, don’t take too long though. You can’t avoid mom forever…”Frisk replied knowingly.

“Yeah I know, just want to think is all.” Chara responded as she got up and gathered her clothes for the day and went into their shared bathroom. Once in the shower Chara let her mind wander, Frisk had a point last night, it had been a week since the last one, the longest time in between them yet, but what made it come up this time, she wondered. She thought about the previous day and any differences from the rest of the week as she washed her hair. The only different thing was hanging out with Billy, but that didn't explain the nightmares. She had them before meeting Billy too, so whatever set them off she couldn’t think of the reason no matter how long she thought about it.

Chara ended up giving up on figuring it out by the time she grabbed the conditioner, her Determination could be used for something else anyway, like convincing goat mom to drop the subject of her nightmares one more time, and with that, she stepped out of her shower filled with Determination. Once dressed and hair dried she meet Frisk out in the hallway and together they headed downstairs and to the kitchen. There Toriel and Sans were exchanging witty morning themed puns over chicken and waffles.

“Hahaha oh, Sans, you're too much.” Toriel said doing her best to contain her laughter as she saw her children. “Good morning you two, I hope you slept well. I noticed that you were together this morning when I brought up the pie. Is..is everything alright?... Chara?” She asked knowing that it was her nightmares. “Yeah mom I’m fine, Frisk got it, no need to worry okay.” Chara assured quickly with Frisk giving a thumbs up to back up her point. “I know my child, but... I...I wouldn’t mind being a second person to talk too, you know as an adult.” Toriel offered. 

Chara smiled sympathetically, knowing she meant well, but she just didn't know everything of the past... “I...uh…” Chara started before Sans spoke up. “Hey Tori I’m sure we all know you mean well, but you have a lot on your plate with the school, and although you are their mother, there are just a few things that require a more bone-i-fied member of the family to take care of it. So with that said, I volunteer to be that second opinion if they so choose to need one. Okay, Tori?” 

“Oh goodness, I suppose you are right Sans. I do have a lot to do with the school and the girls already. Adding concern over nightmares when others can just as easily help might not be the best for my health. Alright, I’m willing to throw you a bone for that job if both the children are okay with it.” Toriel relented looking towards both of them. 

Chara was in shock and surprise at the skeleton’s offer, even though she realized it made sense considering his knowledge of their past. Frisk smiled greatly at the offer herself nodding enthusiastically. “Of course, if I can’t figure out what to do I would have gone to you anyways Sans.” Frisk replied before looking to Chara who shook herself out of her shock. “Uh yeah. Sure. I don’t see why not, it might work out better for everyone, right?” Chara asked getting a nod from all three of them. 

“Well, now that, that is done with how about I plate up you two some food before you go help out at the school.” Toriel said getting up and plating up some food. Chara and Frisk nodded before taking their seats, Frisk next to Sans with Chara on the other side with Toriel. Sans leaned back in his chair looking like he was about to take a nap. “...Hey Sans?” Chara asked looking down at the table. “Hmm? Yes, Chara?” Sans replied looking at her with one eye open. “...Thanks…” Chara replied not looking up at him with a barely noticeable blush, which made Frisk smile like a maniac. “Hehe, no problem…” Sans replied before closing both eyes and smiling his usual smile himself. He couldn’t help but feel a little proud of her for saying that, they really did get far in the last year. He just hoped that it continued that way.


	6. Chapter 6

After breakfast the two saviors of the Underground made their way to the school with Toriel, who headed to her office as soon as they got there, Once she was out of earshot, Frisk turned to Chara with a huge smile that rivaled Papyrus’ smile. “You have no idea how proud of you that I am.” She started. “Oh maybe not, but I’m sure I can take a wild guess and be pretty close to accurate. It was just a thank you, Frisk. no big deal. He just saved me the trouble of having to convince her to drop it in the future.” Chara replied as they headed to the theater a faint blush brushing her cheeks. 

“Well yeah, I get that, but it’s who you thanked. Sans you actually and genuinely thanked Sans, which is a really big step for you, both of you actually.” Frisk explained excitedly. “Yeah, I guess so...Doesn’t mean I’m actually going to go to him for advice anytime soon.” Chara replied looking away and trying to act tough about it all. “Well I know that, but still it’s a step in the right direction, aren’t you happy with the progress you’re making?” Frisk asked as she looked up at Chara hopefully. 

“Yeah of course I am...I’ve come a long way but... I still have a long way to go. So I’m not counting my chickens till their hatched…” Chara replied with a short grumble. Frisk sighed knowing Chara’s tolerance by now. “You need to give yourself more credit. I don’t think you’re as far away from your goal as you think.” Frisk said with a sigh. “Yeah yeah, I’ll try to look at it more positively from now on Miss Pasi-Frisk,” Chara replied rolling her eyes while using the nickname she came up a while ago with a small reassuring smile. Frisk laughed and smiled knowing it was the best time to let the subject go. “Alright then, that’s all I ask for.” She said as they entered the theater.

Inside they were greeted by quite the surprising sight, Billy and his friends were there with Mettaton watching over them as they painted a wall bright sky blue. Billy was the first to notice the two. “Chara? you got stuck with Saturday detention too?” He asked in surprise getting Chara to laugh. “Me? Nah I came here willing, always do, so this is detention for you? Oh man, this is hilarious.” Chara said trying not to double over. Frisk giggled a little next to her. Mettaton turned to them after the exchange. “Ah, fantastic timing you two. wait...You know these hoodlums Chara?” They asked with slight suspicion.

“Yeah since last week, don’t worry I can keep them busy for you while you and Frisk practice.” Chara offered confidently knowing she was on MTT’s good side. “Well, it is bothersome to watch them. Alright, make sure they get at least some of the backdrops done. You can help or do whatever as you please, you help me enough as is. Now Frisk darling, I just finished the outfit this morning and I have got to see you in it, come along now.” He said swaggering away into the room next to them with a slightly blushing Frisk behind them. “Have fun guys.” She said as she went. “You too.” Chara called before taking a seat on one of the nearby chairs.

“So, what did you guys do to get stuck doing backdrops?” She asked while gesturing to keep working since it was better that they get as much done as they could before the end of the day. They did continue to work, but at a more leisurely pace, especially Billy who turned slightly so he could work and talk to her. “Oh well, we may have put a tack on that English teacher’s chair…,” Billy replied sheepishly. Chara snorted. “And it got traced back to you? Lame, and here I would have thought you could pin it on someone else.” Chara replied both amused and unimpressed. “Well unlike you we don’t know most of the teachers personally….Also, lookout didn't quite do their part... ”Billy said side glancing at the only group member that had not previously messed with her, Chara made a note of that and decided to dub him the polite one until further notice, she also realized she just did a pun, Sans and mom were rubbing off on her.

“Eh yeah, I know a lot of them personally Mettaton included, guess you gotta get caught sometimes.” Chara replied with a shrug. “Yeah speaking of knowing them, how did that all go about, I’ve been wondering, we all have, like all we know is what we read in the papers, which was basically two human girls freed monster kind from Mt. Ebott, and are helping to integrate them into human society, but what happened down there? What was the Underground like?” Billy asked curiously. “Wow now you are asking some loaded questions there, and a lot of them too. Let’s bring it down to one at a time shall we?” Chara replied leaning back in her chair.

“Oh okay. How long did it take to go through there?” Billy asked. “Oh, it only took a week to get through there as a whole, give or take.” Chara replied with a shrug. “Alright, so what happened down there?” Billy inquired. “Like step by step or generally?” Chara asked simply. “Uh...both?” “Alright, generally Frisk and I went through the underground and befriended every monster there is and broke the barrier and set them free.” Chara explained. “Wow that sounds more boring than I expected, what about step by step, wasn’t there any adventure or action?” Billy asked stopping his painting fully by now.

“Oh sure everyone either tried to capture us to take to the king to be killed, but once we befriended them it was fine.” Chara explained simply. “Wait wait to be killed? Why? What started that? How many others were killed?” Billy asked frantically as the other turned to listen better as well. “One at a time, but six before us, and it was because the first human, as well as the prince of the underground, died.” Chara replied

“Oh? Like before the six?” Billy asked getting a nod in return. “Yeah they were the first human to fall into the underground, and they were taken into the royal family and lived happily. Till they got sick and died trying to help break the barrier, the prince wasn’t too far behind her either. “Wow… Now I wanna hear about this. You sound like you know a lot of what happened somehow, can you tell us more about it?” Billy asked he was honestly curious especially since she looked distant all of a sudden. 

“Uh, are you okay?” One of the others asked causing a chuckle to escape Chara’s lips, it sounded hollow and dark as she sat up straight, Her red eyes looking darker than usual. This rightfully gave all of them chills down their spines. “Yeah I can tell you, just didn't think I’d give this history lesson so soon. I can’t tell you everything right now but... I can give you what I know about the first human that fell into the Underground.” Chara replied eerily calm now as she adjusted her position so she could tell the story more comfortably.

“Okay, so you know how Monsterkind was sealed in the Underground over 4000 years ago yes?” Chara asked just to be sure. “Yes after the war between humans and monsters and?” Billy asked already getting a little impatient. “Just checking. Now then, this story starts about 2000 years after that, the day the first human fell in the underground.” Chara began only to see that one of Billy’s friends had their hands up. “Yes?” She asked calmly, but with a hint of warning at the interruption. “Why did they fall? Do you know?” He asked being successful in not stuttering in the presence of her calm and intense gaze.

“Oh right that, I guess that’s a little important. Well, the first human came from a small and religious community that resided near the base of Mt. Ebott. This human was a girl and didn’t have the best family life. So much in fact, that after figuring that the neighboring mountain was shrouded in mystery, she decided that it was the best place to run away and disappear. So in the dead of night, she did and by the next morning she was so high up, she couldn’t see the place she once lived in down below. After hours of walking, she lost her footing and fell down a deep dark hole, and landed hard in a bed of golden flowers called buttercups if you're curious.

The girl who was somehow not dead was still injured from the fall and cried out for help. She was scared and alone until a young monster around her age appeared in the dimly lit cavern. This monster was a shy, but friendly goat boy, and also the prince of monster kind. His name was Asriel….Asriel Dreemurr and he graciously helped the young girl through the Underground to his home, the castle where he along with his mother and father, the queen and king lived. The two rulers welcomed the young girl into their home, family, and lives with open arms, even going as far as giving her their last name, and even dubbing her as their princess. It was happy for a time for them all despite being stuck underground. 

She had the choice to leave at any time, being human allowed her to cross the barrier if she so choose but, she didn't have much to go back to on the surface. So instead she stayed with her new family accepting their fate of living underground. That is...till the accident…” Chara paused seeing the boys scoot closer in anticipation, looks like she was going to have to open up all the old wounds. 

Chara sighed deeply before continuing. “It was a normal day for the royal children when they decided to make their father, the king, a cake. Just like their mother would, but they read the ingredients wrong; instead of four cups of butter they put in four buttercups, the very flowers that broke her fall, these same ones got the king of all Monsterkind sick and bedridden, for several weeks. For some time, it didn't look like he’d pull through but, he did eventually which made everything go back to normal. However, by that time the children, mainly the human, devised a plan to make their father’s only wish come true, to free monsterkind.

The thing is, for both of them to break the barrier they needed seven human souls, with the girl’s soul they figured they only needed six more, they knew death was going to be involved but it was all for the greater good. So to allow the prince to cross the barrier, he had to absorb her soul and to do that, she had to die, so she ate them, the buttercups. She ate so much that she threw up black sludge and fell ill, even worse than their father. It only took three days for her to die and although reluctant, the prince did absorb her soul, but he also picked up her lifeless body before crossing the barrier. It didn't take the prince long to arrive in her old village and set her body in a bed of flowers that was located in the middle.

The humans of the village cried and yelled in fear and anger. It didn't take long for them to rally and attack him, but he didn't fight back, much to her soul inside him pleading him to do so. He was too grief-stricken from losing his only and best friend to fight back, to the point that the girl had to take over his body and drag his dying body back home, where he collapsed in a cloud of dust all over their father's garden, right in front of their parents. The girl’s soul was seemingly lost, at least till another 2000 years later…” Chara said with a sigh looking very distant now.

“So…then what happened? 2000 years later?” One of Billy’s friends asked before hearing some commotion from the next room. “Hehe that’ll have to be all for now, I suggest you get back to work before they come in.” Chara suggested causing all of them except Billy doing just that. “...When do you think we could continue?” He asked simply before going back to painting the wall. “Earliest is whenever we hang out next time, but I’m not promising anything.” Chara replied while getting up and going over to the next backdrop and starting to paint numbers in the shapes according to the color.

“What are you do…?” Billy asked trailing because Mettaton and Frisk come back into the room. Frisk walked out in a cute dress complete with a red hood and a basket. “Figured you guys could use a paint by numbers for this backdrop, don't want to piss off the glamorous theater teacher with poor painting now do we?” Chara asked getting shakes of the heads from the boys as MTT laughed wholeheartedly at that. “Oh, Chara darling I knew it was a good idea to put you in charge. You’re even making sure they don't cause more trouble then they are worth.” He said simply as Chara numbered the last few shapes, it was a backdrop of trees so it was easy for her to figure out.

“Yeah, I guess someone has to keep these guys out of trouble, but can’t supervise them all the time.” Chara replied with a chuckle. “Right...otherwise they wouldn’t even be here, to begin with, Anyways what do you think Chara? isn’t Frisk just adorable?” He asked as Chara turned to look. “Wow Frisk straight out of the storybook, where’s that wolf so I can beat him up for stealing grandma's cookies?” She asked with a playful chuckle that made Frisk blush. “Chara….” She replied shyly as she smiled. 

“Hey guys, what do you think?” Chara asked as the boys looked over at Frisk on cue. “You look quite lovely miss hood.” one of the guys said just a playfully. Each of them nodding in agreement. The polite one was staring a bit more intensely as he was a loss of words, Chara kept a note of that too.

“You definitely fit the lead role there Frisk, congrats.” Billy said with a nod. “Alright enough praise for my little darling, get back to work. I won't let you leave till that blue sky and that forest is done. Since Chara helped with that forest I expect it to look fantastic.” Mettaton snapped causing the boys to hurry up and continue painting. They were nearly done with the wall of the sky by then. so it wasn’t a surprise when they made the switch to the makeshift paint by number wall a few moments later. 

Within the next hour, they were done and were finally allowed to go home. “See ya later.” Billy had said before they all bolted out of Mettaton’s sight. The polite one stayed an extra second to say goodbye to Frisk before following. This did not go unnoticed by Chara or Mettaton. “Well good riddance they were quite slow till you showed up, so once again thank you both for helping out today.” He said giving them a big hug before letting them go on there way.


	7. Chapter 7

Once they met up with Toriel they headed home and decided to give Toriel some alone time with the tv to watch some of her cooking shows in peace, while they went up to their rooms. Well, Frisk got things from her room and went to Chara’s room next door so they could hang out together.

“So...what were they in detention for?” Frisk asked curiously as she unloaded her bag onto Chara’s bed and sorted through it, while Chara herself lay behind her with her head on a pillow against the wall. “Eh typical boy prank of tack on the teacher's chair, it's a lame prank and even more lame that they got caught.” Chara replied with a shrug. “Well not everyone can be quick-witted like you Chara.” Frisk replied with a giggle. “Yeah, I guess so...is that...make up?” Chara asked wearily. “Hehe yes?” “No.” “But Chara I promise I won't make you look like a clown.” “I know you won't, your too good for that, it’s having that stuff on me in general…” Chara replied looking away with a frown.

Frisk pouted before thinking for a moment and figuring out an idea. She was filled with determination, which due to their link from the underground Chara couldn’t help but feel it. She inwardly narrated it in her mind like always and she knew what Frisk was about to do. She also knew that her determination wouldn’t beat Frisk’s own determination at the moment. “Chara…” Frisk pleaded as Chara stubbornly kept herself from looking, with that said that didn't mean she wouldn’t try win though. 

“No….” Chara whined before Frisk laid her head on her stomach and called her name again and this time she did it cutely. Chara was screwed and she knew it. Chara groaned and slowly looked down and low and behold the powerful Determination filled puppy dog face of Frisk greeted her. “Pleeeeease Chaaaarrraaa?” Frisk asked knowing fully well that she already won. “Ugh fine, but I get to wipe it off afterward.”Chara said with a low growl “One picture please?” Frisk asked sweetly getting a deadpanned look from Chara. “I’ll give you the rest of my Halloween chocolate~” Frisk replied batting her eyelashes. “...Fine…but no show anyone.” “But Mom.” “...But Mom…” Chara said with a relenting sigh while sitting up to face her fate.

Frisk cheered in delight before going though everything, every once lifting a container to her face to compare it to Chara’s complexion. Chara looked like she didn't want anything to do with it, but she stayed still nonetheless. Once Frisk started to apply the makeup she obediently closed her eyes and moved when instructed. After several moments and a light dusting of foundation, Frisk asked her to open her eyes. Chara did and was greeted with a small mirror in front of her face, in the self-image she could see dark red lipstick, dark eyeshadow, eyeliner, and a soft pink blush covered almost expertly with a tone matching Foundation that pulled the look together and made her red eyes pop.

“Wow, this...is actually good, uh well done I mean, you could certainly be a makeup artist if you wanted too.” Chara commented moving the mirror away and letting Frisk take a picture with her phone. “Well maybe...I do use it more than you, and it does help that we have a similar complexion.” Frisk explained after taking the picture and took a moment to send it. “Yeah, the main difference is eye color. Your only sending that to Mom, right?” Chara asked with a slight frown. “Of course. See?” Frisk said lifting her phone so she could see the picture, which was well taken even with a phone, and with the caption “ sent to 1 contact”. “Alright then, you could make a good photographer too, at least amateur wise I think.” Chara said getting up to go to the bathroom to wipe it off, just as Frisk’s phone went off.

“Wait! S...she wants a picture of both of us with our makeup done, please Chara?” Frisk asked pleading with an odd stutter. It was weird for Fisk to stutter, but Chara just figured it was because she didn't think she could get a yes from her again, but it was their mom so of course, she’d say yes. “Alright...for mom...are you doing your makeup or…” Chara began to ask but trailed off not sure she could do a good job at it. “I can do my own if you want me too, just wait a moment okay?” Frisk asked already picking out her makeup. “Yeah that...I think that would be better, I don’t know how to do makeup after all.” Chara replied in agreement sitting back down and waiting. It wasn’t really her fault, there was no such thing as makeup when she was alive the first time.

It only took Frisk a few moments to do her own makeup. Then she got close to Chara and both of them smiled, each in their own way. Frisk pressed the button to take the picture once they were in focus. She then sent it, not having to wait long to get a response. “She’s going to put it as her background, you can go wipe it off now if you want.” Frisk assured. “Thanks, I’m not used to this stuff, it does look good, don’t get me wrong, I’m just not a makeup person.” Chara said getting up and going to their shared bathroom. “I understand, kinda like how Papyrus isn’t a pun person.” Frisk replied as she went. “Exactly.” Chara replied from the bathroom before the sink could be heard running.

Frisk looked down at their phone after that and read over the messages. They were supposedly sent to their mother but, was actually sent to Sans. She sent it to him instead of on a whim since they didn't really shake on it, but Sans did assure her that he was going to send it to Toriel and have her put it as her background just in case Chara checked. He did ask for the picture of both of them, which made her happy. She just wondered what was going through his head about it. She’d have to ask him at some point when Chara wasn’t around, maybe she’d continue texting him later after they went to bed.

By the time Chara washed everything off, Frisk was looking at the picture of both of them, her own smile bright and never waning while Chara’s was more laid back maybe even bored in some way, it really worked with her look that was for certain. Chara sat back next to Frisk and looked at the picture too, she actually felt normal in that picture, happy too, even with her red eyes. They looked like they were blood-related and not just adopted. It reminded Chara of a similar picture she had taken long ago in the Underground with a certain innocent and shy goat boy, Asriel.

“Hey, Frisk? Did we ever schedule the next time we were going to try and convince Azzy…, uh I mean Flowey, to come live with us?” Chara asked even though Frisk knew who he was. It was just best to get in the habit of calling him by the name he preferred, especially since he didn’t want anyone else to know. It was only her, Frisk and Sans that knew, same with knowing about the resets. It was just the four of them, and they all agreed to keep it that way; although she was skirting that promise with her history lesson with Billy and company, she supposed it wouldn’t hurt as long as she was careful about it.

“Uh, let me check.” Frisk said switching to the calendar on her phone. “Yes tomorrow actually, we’ll have to remind Sans.” Frisk replied looking over at her curiously. “Alright cool…” Chara replied simply leaning back against the wall again. “Are you okay Chara?” Frisk asked with concern. “Yeah, that picture just reminded me of him is all. Can’t help but miss my little brother, er...our little brother.” Chara replied honestly, although it wasn’t only the picture that got him in her mind as of late. “Yeah I miss him too, but he was your brother first, way before me, so it’s okay to refer to him as your brother okay?” Frisk assured.

“I know but… were all siblings now, well almost, if he’d come here to the surface that is, but I don’t want to exclude you, Frisk. You’ve done so much for both of us, and all of monster kind, it just wouldn’t be fair to keep him to myself.” Chara replied. “Yeah I know, I get what you're saying.” Frisk replied before hugging Chara who froze in surprise before slowly hugging back. “Frisk?” Chara asked concerned and confused. “I just wanted to say thank you.” Frisk replied snuggling into her side a bit. “What for?” Chara asked more confused now.

“For always being there for me, and teaching me throughout the resets, and now on the surface. I’m also thanking you for trying to move on, I’m really proud of you Chara, Don’t forget that.” Frisk said squeezing her more for emphasis. Chara sighed squeezing back. “Yeah, Frisk. I know. Now can we stop the gushy lovey hug thing? It’s just a little too sappy for me plus I think I smell chicken or something for dinner and we should get ready.” Chara commented as Frisk let go of her. “Oh yeah I smell that too, okay I’ll go wash my face now and meet you downstairs sound good?” Frisk asked.

“Yeah sounds good, see you down there.” Chara said getting up and leaving the room while Frisk went to the bathroom. Once Chara got downstairs and entered the kitchen she was bombarded in hug form by a certain overly enthusiastic skeleton. “GOOD EVENING CHARA!” He greeted loudly as he picked her up off the ground with his hug. “Oof, Hey Papyrus….Frisk should be down in a moment, she’s...washing her face….um...Can you let me go?….You’re kind of….taking my breath away…” Chara replied seeing Sans over his shoulder who snorted at the pun, and although intentional she mainly used it to get herself free because she was having a hard time breathing from the hug. 

Unfortunately, he hadn’t heard it, since Frisk had bounded in and jumped up into his arms. “Hi Papyrus, it’s good to see you.” She greeted while glancing over at the cringing Chara. “IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU TOO FRISK, HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?” Papyrus asked happily. “I’m fine but...um...I think Chara would like to breathe….”Frisk replied sheepishly as she pointed to Chara. Papyrus looked to the other human who looked a lot more red than normal, before immediately setting her down in her seat and releasing her from his hug. 

“OH WOWIE SORRY CHARA. YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING.” He said as she gulped down some air so she could breathe properly once again. “... Oh, believe me, Papy...I did…” Chara said a little bit disheveled now. Sans laughed from across the table. “Yeah you did, that was a good pun too I admit. A real rib-tickler even.” Sans said causing her to blush ever so slightly while Papyrus shrieked about horrible puns before setting down a giggling Frisk next to Chara and moving to help Toriel to finish up dinner as well as help with cleaning the pots and pans.

“Yeah, thanks.Too bad he didn’t hear me though.” Chara replied. “Aw, I didn't hear it either, oh well next time then.” Frisk said with a smile. “Yeah, next time.” Chara replied before hearing Papyrus at the sink next to Toriel. “OH WOWIE THEY LOOK SO CUTE IN THAT PICTURE CHARA SHOULD WEAR MAKEUP MORE OFTEN.” Papy exclaimed as he washed a pan. Chara’s face went pale at that and looked to Frisk who had her hands up innocently. “I said I’d show Mom, I never guaranteed that she wouldn’t show anyone else.” She said sympathetically before Chara laid her head down on the table whining a strained no into it.

Sans looked at Frisk with a raise brow bone while Chara wasn’t looking, as if to ask why she sent it to him. She only shrugged and signed that they didn't shake on it. This seemed to satisfy him as he nodded and leaned back in his chair, deciding to go with it. Although the whole not sending it to Toriel seemed more like something Chara would do. Guess she rubbed off on Frisk which could be a good or bad thing. he didn’t know which one it was, but seeing how Chara was reacting to the whole picture thing, he figured he could let it slide.

“Yeah I agree with Paps, you do look good in makeup, you both do.” Sans said simply. “Ugh...it’s only because Frisk is good at doing Makeup. If I did it, I don’t know how it would have turned out. So don’t expect me to start wearing it, I don't even like having that stuff on.” Chara explained looking up over her arms at him for a bit. “Okay, so why were you for the picture then?” Sans asked curiously. Chara turned to Frisk. “Oh I don’t know, maybe a powerful Determination filled puppy dog look might have something to do with it.” Chara replied while Frisk giggled and nodded not denying it in the slightest.

“Oh I see, a real arm twister huh.” Sans replied with a chuckle. “Oh certainly. Nothing can beat Miss Pasi-Frisk when she’s filled with Determination.” Chara replied. “Meaning you weren’t?” Frisk asked. “Nah I was just being stubborn and Determination beats stubbornness hands down.” Chara replied. “That’s for sure.” Frisk replied with another giggle as Toriel and Papyrus started to bring over plates of food for everyone. “It really is a precious picture you too.” Toriel said as she took her seat between Chara and Papyrus at the head of the table. “Yeah...Sure I guess so…” Chara replied blushing more and hurrying to her food so they could drop the subject, or at least not talk to her about it. Toriel took the cue and instead asked Frisk what colors she used so she could purchase more, just in case.


	8. Chapter 8

After dinner they played a few board games, a tradition they started in a way to spend time with each other when Papyrus came to visit every couple of weeks. Since he was very adamant that he and Sans become more independent, at least from each other, now that they were on the surface. Sans ended up staying and helping Toriel with the girls, and Papyrus went to live with on his own, although he lived near all of his friends and brother, Undyne and, now recently, Alphys being his next-door neighbors. Also with Papyrus helping Asgore with the integration process in the government, his schedule was usually booked, but he made sure to visit at least twice a month as well as have a date or two with Mettaton, much to Sans displeasure.

Speaking of Mettaton, he was the one to pick Papyrus up after the games were done with. Keeping pleasantries with Sans to a minimum, he did update Toriel on the progress of the play, including Frisk’s costume for her lead role. Toriel was happy to hear all of it and also commented on seeing the outfit when she could before they finally left. “I don’t know what my brother sees in him, Tori. He gives me the creeps.” Sans said in a mild complaint which was usual when he interacted with the fashionista around his brother, or any time ever really.

Chara chuckled at this as she and Frisk helped clean the living room and put the games away. “I don’t know Sansy maybe he just chills you to the bone?” Chara offered seemingly innocent which made Frisk collapse with laughter dropping a game on the nearby ottoman as she went down. “Thank you, thank you, I’ll be here all night.” Chara said bowing in response and laughing as well while putting away the dropped game and sitting on the couch. Toriel was also giggling as she passed Sans to the kitchen figuring the girls got the rest of the living room.

“Hehe good one, but seriously though, I don’t like him.” Sans replied simply. “You only started to dislike him after he started to go out with Papy.” Frisk pointed out after she regained her breath. “That’s what you think. I never did like him, even when he was just a ghost. He has always driven me nuts.” Sans replied. “What? I didn’t know you could be turned into peanut butter.” Chara replied from the couch, she was getting good at this. Sans laughed at that one. “Oh jeez, I’m rubbing off on you now, wonder how Paps is going to react to that.” Sans replied. “Who knows. All I know is that it’ll be hilarious most likely.” Chara replied turning to see Frisk smiling proudly. “Are you going to point out how proud you are again?” Chara asked already prepared for it. “No...maybe….yes...you two are getting along so well. I’m so happy, and just in time to see Flowey tomorrow.” Frisk said reminding Sans as she jumped up and down excitedly.

“Oh yeah that’s tomorrow huh, well then, you two should go and get ready for bed, so you can have all day to convince him.” Sans suggested. “Yeah sounds good to me.” Chara replied getting up off the couch and heading up the stairs. Frisk stayed for a moment and looked to Sans. “I really am glad about how far she’s come.” Frisk replied. “Yeah me too….but...I’m not ready yet….” Sans replied knowing that Frisk was trying to see if he forgave her yet. He knew he should but something kept him from doing so. “It’s okay I understand...we haven’t really forgiven ourselves either.” Frisk replied simply while moving to the bottom of the stairs. “Kid, you didn't-” “Sans. I know what I did, and I know what she did. We were both at fault on our resets, and although you don’t blame me. I do. I just want you to give her a second chance too.” Frisk said calmly. “I am Frisk, I’m at least trying...for all of us….See ya in the morning.” Sans replied earning an understanding nod before she headed upstairs.

Once she was up, Sans shortcutted to his room and sat down on his bed, pulling out his phone, looking at the picture on the screen. Chara and Frisk all dolled up in makeup looking happy and like normal sisters, and it wasn't even the makeup that made that happen, it was their smiles, both genuine and happy, not forced or fake. Looking perfect, something he wanted to protect, preserve even and he believed that too, but something, he wasn’t sure what wouldn’t let him forgive her. There was still something that could go wrong, he could feel it, and although he’s been able to keep a straight face, he still felt like he was walking on eggshells just waiting for her to attack and kill everyone. Even though he couldn’t deny all the progress over the past year, he just hoped something soon would convince him to let go of that fear, for all of them, especially for Chara and himself.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

The next morning all three of them woke up at a decent hour and started packing up, or lack thereof for Sans. Frisk packed the most, consisting of several pictures she hand drew for Flowey as well as other art-related projects, including a flower pot she hand-made in ceramics class. Chara mainly packed snacks for all of them, and chocolate for herself as well as some choice snacks to perhaps entice Flowey to come back down with them. This time she picked a small pack of sushi that she put inside a cooler with the rest of the food.

Sans waited by the door for them so he could use his shortcuts to get back up to the exit of Mt. Ebott. When they finally came to the living room from upstairs and the kitchen respectfully, he smiled in greeting. “Got everything? Food, drawings, the kitchen sink?” He asked with a chuckle that earned a giggle from Frisk and a shrug from Chara, no eye-rolling which was weird coming from Chara until she grinned. “Nope, no Kitchen sink this time. Mom said no.” Chara replied getting Frisk to burst out with a laugh, which brought a smile to Chara’s face, a genuine one too. Sans almost pointed it out, but decided not to, he didn't want to ruin it. “Yeah don’t want to goat against your mom right?” Sans replied earning a small chuckle from Chara before he turned to Frisk who was regaining their composure.

“But seriously, remember all of your drawings and things, don’t want to repeat that again right?” Sans asked knowing one of the last times she forgot a picture that she was sure to convince him to come down, but wasn’t able to show it to him then which really upset her. He agreed with Chara then to help check in the future, neither one of them wanted to see Frisk so upset ever again, it was just too heartbreaking. Frisk stood tall and proud showing a checklist with three checks on each item. “No worries Sans I got it this time.” Frisk replied filled with Determination.

“Knowing that you didn’t forget anything fills you with Determination.” Chara narrated almost automatically as she smiled amused. “Why do you do that?” Sans questioned curiously. “Huh?” Chara asked not sure what he was asking. “The narration. Why?” “Oh hehe, a force of habit. I do it with myself too, Fisk does too sometimes.” Chara replied with a shrug as Frisk nodded in agreement. “It’s just our thing from back in the underground.” Frisk explained. “Ah I see alright then, well since your filled with Determination, let's use that and go and convince Petals to come home with us.” Sans said holding out his hands which Frisk put her hand on top of his quickly and excitedly, Chara followed and nodded in agreement, before Sans used a shortcut and they flashed away. Soon appearing at the cave of Mt. Ebott, which was the same cave they exited just over a year ago. As soon as they appeared Chara shook herself a bit, for whatever reason the void that they go through when using a shortcut was always so cold to her. It didn't seem to bother Frisk though as usual as she walked ahead into the cave. 

“Still not used to it?” Sans asked as he followed with Chara not too far behind him. “Nah I am. Just always a bit chilling you know.” Chara replied as they entered the big cavern that housed a large bed of yellow flowers, mainly buttercups, as well as a certain soulless flower in the middle. “Ah, it chills you to the bone I see.” Sans replied with a chuckle. “WHAT! You’re encouraging him now, next you’ll be making puns with him!” said soulless flower screeched in greeting while Frisk sat next to him pulling out everything from her bag. “Too late. She’s already been trying.” Frisk replied which earned another screech. “What!? You're actually trying to get along? And here I thought Frisk wouldn’t rub off on you. Sheesh, what’s next you're going to actually convince me to come down with you?”

“That’s the idea bro.” Chara replied taking a seat next to Frisk while Sans laid down a bit back in a grassier part of the flower bed, it was almost indented from all the times he’s rested there during their visits. “Ugh...I said no...but I can’t stop you from trying I guess….” Flowey replied crossing his leaves like arms just as Frisk pulled out the last thing from her bag, the flower pot. It was a reddish-brown color almost the color that she and Chara’s hair would make. “What is that?” Flowey asked eyeing it wearily. “It’s a flower pot dingus.” Chara chided getting a frown from him. “Yep, I made it in Ceramics class, I made it just for you.” Frisk replied with a smile that could probably rival the sun itself.

“....It’s… ” Flowey began carefully seeing a warning glare from Chara. He knew what that meant, but it’s not like he was going to insult her. It was well made, and he also didn't like seeing her upset, even without a soul he’s slowly regaining what could be a decent substitute for emotions. “...nice...but I’m not going.” Flowey said stubbornly, he liked the pot, but that didn't mean he wanted to go.

Frisk smiled proudly and happily, not deterred from the rejection. “Well I’m glad you like it, here let me show you some of the other stuff I made, Chara wanna show him more food?” Frisk asked as she started to organize all of the papers that she brought. “Yeah sure. Brought more of those Gummy worms from last time too.” Chara replied which made Flowey double take. “Ohhh really…. I liked those….” Flowey replied sheepishly. “Yeah, I know. You know you could get more, more often if you came down with us, as well as everything else you’ve liked.” Chara replied as she started to open up the cooler. “Yeah, but I’m not coming down just for food, being a flower does have advantages.” Flowey explained pointing up to the hole that let in the sun above them.

“Yeah yeah sure, here try this.” Chara said used to that excuse as she handed him the opened sushi package, it was a simple crab wrapped in rice and seaweed sushi complete with soy sauce dip. Flowey poked at it for a moment knowing not to ask what it is because he wouldn’t get an answer till after he tried it. He then picked up one of the six rolls, inspecting it before taking a sizable bite and chewing, he dipped the rest of the roll in the sauce before eating the rest, he chewed almost thoughtfully before swallowing “Well?” Chara asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“You’re an evil sister you know that?” Flowey replied getting a frown from Chara “What’d I do now?” She asked defensively taking off guard by the comment. “You only brought me six of these, there not going to last long and you knew that.” Flowey replied appalled as he grabbed another. “Oh.” Chara said before bursting into laughter. Frisk giggled too. “Like she said if you come down with us you can have more.” Frisk said in suggestion. “Nope, I'll live with what I have and whatever else you two bring me if anything at all.” He said knowing Chara would threaten not to bring anything and was fully prepared to accept that. “Well… okay, how about I show you more of my projects then?” Frisk asked. “Sure why not.” Flowey replied as Chara calmed down from her laughing and sat up again to look too. There were a few of Frisk’s projects that not even she had seen.

They stayed there for the rest of the day showing him the rest of Frisk projects, eating food, and updating him on their lives on the surface. You could almost describe Flowey as being proud of Chara for gaining a friend. Although she did deadpan when he tried to turn it into a crush situation, with Frisk’s help that was quelled quickly. Brother antics never die, Frisk figured. Fortunately, she was used to being the mediator, after all, that’s how they finally were able to leave the underground. After all of that, the sun started to go down and they had to return home. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go with us? It’s springtime, you’d love it.” Frisk tried one last time with desperation. “No Frisk I’m fine here, I’ll see you guys next time.” Flowey replied with a sigh. “Alright bro see you next time.” Chara replied before they walked over to Sans. “They’ll get you next time they see you Petals, stay out of trouble.” Sans said simply. “Likewise Smiley Trashbag.” Flowey replied simply and not with any old malice. Sans nodded simply before they flashed away back home.

Flowey sighed after they left, looking over at the pile of stuff he had from all of their visits, he was always told to pick one to keep with him, while the rest would be held for him back at home, this visit he picked a printed photograph, the same picture that they had taken when they tried on makeup, Chara was fuming when Frisk showed him it, still quite embarrassed by the whole thing, but like Sans before him, he said that they looked nice, she looked nice. 

Similar to Sans as well he didn't pick the picture because of the makeup, he picked it for her smile, it reminded him of when they were young before she died before he became a flower before he condemned himself to this cavern. He also didn’t forgive himself, but seeing that picture he felt something was missing, was it him he wondered, he had a lot to think about till their next visit, maybe Sans was right, next time he sees them he would be convinced to come to the surface, just maybe he’d be willing to go back to his family.


	9. Chapter 9

When they arrived home they were greeted by Toriel as well as the newly moved in together couple Undyne and Alphys. During those greetings, Chara made sure to ask Undyne not to bring up soccer to Toriel. After questioning why and getting the “I don't think I'm ready” excuse she understood and explained that it wouldn’t start for another two months anyway so she had plenty of time to think it over. This relieved Sans who overheard the conversation, even thanking Chara afterward. “Yeah well, I don’t feel I’m ready. So what if we agree on it, big deal.” Chara said hiding a small blush from the thanks that she had received from the skeleton. 

This response got Alphys going on who was the bigger Tsundere, between Tsunderplane and Chara. Chara’s denial wasn’t helping her favor at least not until Frisk offered a few candidates, like Papyrus for most likely secretly liking puns or Sans on whether he thought Chara’s jokes were as funny as his. Sans was able to avoid that one at least. “They might just need a few more to make sure they're up to par is all.” He had said till Toriel thanked him for taking the girls to see Flowey by kissing him on the cheek. The blue blush that ensued gave his fellow scientists’ enough fuel to drop Chara’s Tsundere attitude completely. Must to her relief and the despair of Sans.

After dinner and the showing of a certain picture that Chara was starting to despise. Undyne and Alphys had Frisk do their makeup over an anime movie. Chara also had hers done again after she received the puppy face once more, She really should have known. Toriel did stay up for a little while before heading to bed, giving one more hour before bed to the girls. Sans had fallen asleep on the couch but did a thumbs up when asked to make sure that happened. Ten minutes before their bedtime the couple said their goodbyes and goodnights, both saying they would see them in class the following day.

After that Chara and Frisk went up to wash off their faces and get ready for bed. They got into their respective beds on the dot. Sans who stood in Frisk’s room could be seen from Chara’s through the shared bathroom. “Well I’m not big on the whole kisses before bed thing, but I do tell stories you can ask Pap for confirmation. So want me too?” Sans asked. “Sure Sans Is it from a book?” Frisk asked. “Most of Pap’s are, but this one I think will be coming from my mind. Chara? What about you?” Sans asked looking into her room. “Sure I don’t see why not,” Chara replied covering herself up with her blankets.

“Alright then. Hmmm, where to start…” Sans pondered for a moment. “The Beginning?” Frisk suggested which got a laugh from Chara. “Haha good one, and yeah the beginning, it sure does beat the butt end of a story,” Sans replied making Chara laugh a little again. Getting that comment from Frisk was a bit of surprise, but also not. She has done things like this before, but he associated this kind of stuff more with Chara than Frisk. Maybe he was judging a bit hard, not like he was the judge anymore anyways, they were out of the underground, and all of their options have seized to exist. He no longer could read other’s bios as he did in the underground, and from what Frisk has told him both her and Chara no longer have their options either, same with Asgore last he talked to the old King.

Sans sighed only to be brought to attention by Chara. “You okay? You zoned out for a moment there.” Chara asked concerned, both her and Frisk were in front of him now, which meant Chara had moved all the way from her room. “Oh yeah, just thinking is all sorry about that. Let’s get you two back in bed so I can start the story okay?” Sans asked before noticing that Chara was just as, if not more concerned than Frisk. Chara crossed her arms. “Sans, you sure? We don’t need a story if you’re not up to it.” “Yeah Sans if you got stuff on your mind maybe take some time to think about it, or maybe even open up to us if you want too.” Frisk responded helpfully. “Yeah that second opinion thing can go both ways, we both know the resets just like you, if...if you need to talk about it. Then lets.” Chara offered surprising herself at the end since she wasn’t much for talking usually.

“Wow. Wow. No need to rush yourself, I assure you it’s not that. Just...Just realizing that maybe my judgment might be wrong now that we’ve been up here so long.” Sans admitted. “Huh? Like...how?” Chara asked confused and concerned. “Sans?” Frisk asked with concerned curiosity. “I...I keep associating certain things to the both of you, and yet I keep seeing and, well... admittedly have always seen both of you do both types of things, so it’s not right for me to categorize you both like that, you both do similar things to one another.” Sans explained looking down. “Sans, What do you mean exactly?” Frisk asked while Chara looked away knowing exactly what he meant. “Chara I’m sorry…” Sans said looking up at her as she whipped her head to him. “W-What?” She asked surprised.

“I’m sorry. I keep associating you with all the bad things even the harmless ones, like sarcastic remarks and jokes, but Frisk does that too, and you’ve shown concern and compassion just as much as Frisk….and I am glad, proud even to know that, and I...I’m sorry that I’m still doing this even after being on the surface for so long.” “Don’t be,” Chara said looking sad and angry and something else as she shook her head. “I get it. I would too if I were you. I’ve done bad things. the worst things…. you have nothing to be sorry for. I’m the one who should be sorry. I….I am sorry, but I can't forgive myself knowing what I’ve done! I can say sorry till I’m blue in face and it still wouldn’t fix what I’ve done! it wouldn’t erase the blood and dust that once covered my hands…” Chara said tears starting to fall like rivers from her eyes. “It won't take away all the things that haunt me at night… You shouldn’t be sorry Sans...because I don’t deserve it…. And I never will!” Chara snapped breaking down fully before bolting to her room slamming her side of the bathroom door shut along the way.

Both Frisk and Sans stood on the other side of the bathroom shocked frozen. it wasn’t until they could barely make out a few sniffs and muffled sobs did one of them move. Frisk took a step to go comfort her before stopping herself and looking down at the floor. She always knew Chara blamed herself for everything, but it wasn’t all her fault. She knew however that she wouldn’t be able to convince Chara right now. Sans was still frozen as he processed what was said. He could hear, no, feel the anguish, despair, regret that was inside Chara throughout that rant. She did feel like that, she really couldn’t forgive herself. He couldn’t blame her either, he couldn’t forgive himself either after all of the times he took her, no, their lives in the judgment hall. Sure he was saving what was left of the underground, but that didn't stop the fact that they were and still are kids, even misunderstood ones.

“Sans?” Frisk asked looking up at him a bit teary-eyed. “Y-yeah kiddo?” He asked his voice suddenly sounding a little dry. “...Do you forgive her?” Frisk asked hopefully. Sans looked down at her. “I….” He sighed. “I don’t know kiddo, I really don’t know….”Sans said apologetically. “Oh…” Frisk said looking down again with a frown. “Well...it’s not exactly a no either now, right?” She asked trying to look at it in a positive light. “...Yeah...That’s right...It’s not a no either…” Sans replied with a sigh. It was some kind of progress he guessed. “Alright time for bed, you can check up on her in the morning after she’s calmed down okay.” Sans replied while ushering her back to bed. “Yeah, I just hope she can sleep it off a little, even if it’s not that much. Sleep still helps, right?” Frisk asked as he tucked her in. “You’re asking the biggest napper you know, of course, sleep helps. Which includes your sleep too.” Sans replied standing back after he finished tucking her in. “Yeah. Night Sans, you get some sleep too okay?” “I’ll do my best Frisk.” Sans said before leaving the room.

After shutting her door he looked down the hall towards Toriel’s room, eternally grateful for the goat mom's deep sleeping habits. He then looked over at the door next to the Frisk’s room, to Chara’s room, he sighed before taking the few steps to it. There he stopped and listened, any previous crying seemed to no longer be there. So he quietly eased the door open and walked in.

Chara seemed to have fallen asleep from crying. Sans inwardly sighed in relief before stepping closer and carefully tucking the sheets around her. “It may not be a yes now...but it’s not a no either….keep up the good work Chara...maybe then we can forgive each other and ourselves…” He whispered before finishing up and exiting the room. After he shut the door, Chara opened her eyes which were even redder from her crying and rolled over to look at the door. “...I will Sans...I will…” She said quietly meaning it with all her heart and soul.

She then sat up and carefully pulled out her soul out of her chest and examined it. Both she and Frisk learned how to pull out their souls while they were still in the Underground. Red for Determination just like Frisk’, but unlike the pacifist, hers had scars, lots of them, almost covering the red completely a year before, but Soul scars did leave once healed and hers were too, including a few small ones that were disappearing right now because of her declaration. 

That made her smile a little seeing them leave right before her eyes. She was healing, but then she would look at the big dark deep one that was down the middle of the small heart and sigh. She still had a long time to get rid of that one, if ever. She carefully put her soul back inside herself before laying down on her back. She couldn’t go back to sleep, she never did, to begin with actually, she faked it when Sans came in, but now she just listened to the sounds of the house.

When she strained her ears she could hear the soft snores of Goat mom, and the quiet shuffling from Sans room, she wondered if he was going to try and sleep and be able too. However, that wondering was short-lived when she could hear the distinct shuffle of covers from the room next to her own. Frisk was tossing and turning, and although she was known to have nightmares too, she usually was pretty quick at getting to sleep, so to hear her now concerned Chara. So much so, she got up and shuffled carefully to their shared bathroom and through it till she was in Frisk’s room. “Frisk?” She asked in a whisper. “Chara?” Frisk asked surprised sitting up and looking at her with silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

Chara didn’t bother replying as she crossed the room and sat on the bed pulling the slightly smaller girl into a hug. Frisk hugged back gladly letting her floodgates open and although silent in her crying, Chara knew just how much she was letting out. She wanted to apologize for upsetting her, but she knew it would fall on deaf ears. So she rubbed her back and whispered assurances just like they did every time with each other. Once Frisk got it all out she sat back and wiped her eyes. “Better?” Chara asked simply. Frisk nodded. “You?” She asked looking up at her. Chara sighed. “I...I think I will be...let’s get some sleep.” Chara said laying down on her side and pulling Frisk down with her.

Frisk didn’t resist the pull and sighed when her head hit the pillow, but didn’t close her eyes to go to sleep however, instead, she looked at Chara. “Frisk?” Chara asked knowing her silent cues. “I...saw the glow from your room...did you look at it again?” Frisk asked earning a nod. “And?” She asked curiously. “Take a look for yourself, but I’d like to see yours too.” Chara replied giving and asking permission out of respect for each other. Frisk nodded carefully pulling out her red soul and showing Chara, Just as Chara remembered little to no scars and the brightest red you could ever see. Chara smiled gesturing for her to put it away while she took her own out. Frisk did so before looking over the scarred soul that was presented to her, she analyzed it for a good few minutes in silence.

“Most of the small ones are gone, and I think the big one is smaller too” Frisk pointed out. “Really? Smaller? Huh…”Chara replied looking it over, it was true most if not all of the smaller scars were gone by now, and the big one did seem different, maybe it was smaller. The smile she had from earlier grew a little bigger. “Yeah, I guess it might be.” Chara said putting away her soul. “Okay...Now I’m tired...Will you stay here with me tonight?” Frisk asked moving to snuggle into Chara. “Of course I will Frisk, see you in the morning. Night…” Chara replied pulling the covers over them. “Goodnight Chara….” Frisk said falling fast asleep, Chara watched her for a moment before letting herself fall asleep as well.

\---

In the room on the other side of Frisk’ was Sans’ room. He sat on his bed under a vent that allowed him to hear the girl's conversation so long as he paid enough attention. In his lap was a small notebook and in his hand a pencil, inside the book was a picture of a heart or rather a soul, with a long Scar down the middle, he’s been keeping track as best as he could on the progress of their souls namely Chara’s since hers was the one he wasn’t able to see. Frisk often let him see hers so the research on hers was easy in comparison. Chara’s, however, was whatever he could decipher from their conversations, and more often than not they weren’t in Frisk’s room when they would exchange their soul talk. Usually, they’d be in Chara’s room, which was more difficult to hear from.

He was glad that he knew the science behind souls because with that knowledge he could really see the progress or at least hear of it. He wasn’t about to ask Chara to show him her soul. That was a personal matter, so he’d have to go with what he could get. It intrigued him that hers had scars, Frisk too, even if not nearly as much, Monster souls didn't show scars, they were white so they wouldn’t appear, but he wondered if monsters could get scars on their souls, and if so were they just not able to be seen in the white? 

He felt he’d have just as many as Chara if so, but it could just be a human thing, possibly only those with the trait of Determination since that was the strongest and rarest trait among humans. He put away the notebook and laid down, he didn’t take a science job when he got up to the surface, even though he has just as many recognized PHDs as Alphys. He just didn't feel ready to go back into the field, and yet here he was attempting to conduct a study in his room, guess old habits die hard. 

He didn’t realize he had fallen asleep till he got a loud knock on his door the next morning. “Sans? It’s Toriel, please don’t sleep in too much you have work today. I’m going to take the girls to school and go to work as well.” Toriel said through the door. “Sounds good Tori. Anything else?” He said shaking himself awake. “Yes. Do you mind picking them up? There’s a big meeting with the Board about the integration process, and I won't be home till late tonight.” Toriel explained. “Sure thing Tori, I’ll pick them up and feed them, the whole nine.” Sans replied standing up and putting on his jacket. “Alright, and if they want to hang out with friends it’s up to you.” Toriel said. “No worries Tori, I got it. Just promise not to get your fur ruffled during that meeting.” Sans said after he shortcutted out of his room in front of her making her laugh. “I’ll do my best Sans, bye-bye now.” Toriel said picking him up and hugging him before putting him back down and heading down the stairs.

Once he was down a pair of small arms enveloped him from behind. “Bye Sans, See you after school.” Frisk said letting him turn around and hug back. Sans looked up over Frisk’s shoulder to see Chara in her green and yellow striped hoodie leaning against the wall. “Yeah see ya later Sans.” Chara replied simply. Obviously unsure how to approach him after last night especially in hearing range of her mother. “Yeah, see you both then.” Sans replied with a small reassuring smile to Chara to let her know that it was alright. She nodded getting it before they followed Toriel downstairs. “Have fun.” Sans said as they got to the front door. “Don’t worry me and Frisk put the fun in functional, right Frisk?” Chara replied getting a thumbs up from Frisk and a chuckle from Sans. “Good one Chara, keep it up then we both and can annoy Papyrus.” “Will do Sans, will do.” Chara said before they exited the house and left down the street. Sans smiled glad to know that this was a good start before he shortcutted himself to work.


	10. Chapter 10

Later at the school at the beginning of lunch, Chara dropped off Frisk with Monster kid again and headed to Billy’s quad. As soon as she appeared she was greeted with: “Can we continue that history lesson please?” One of Billy’s friends asked immediately. Chara laughed. “Well hello to you too.” She replied taking a seat across from Billy “Hey Chara. Sorry about that, I’ll admit we’re all a bit excited to know more, who knew we’d ever be interested in history.” Billy replied reaching into his bag and pulling out a few small packs of colored pencils and a big chocolate bar. “I made sure to get the biggest one I could find just in case you weren't feeling up to continuing.” Billy explained only to look up to an already half-eaten chocolate bar, with another piece being plopped into Chara’s mouth. “You really do love chocolate…” Billy said amazed. “Yep, and you are good at convincing now then where did we leave off?” Chara asked knowing where but wanted it to be relayed back.

“You left off after the first human and prince died and said until two thousand years later.” another friend relayed back. Chara nodded. “Ah yes there, well not much happened till then except for a lot of grief and hardships. A second human fell and soon died down there about a thousand years after the first human died. The king has made it his mission to collect enough souls to break the barrier and overthrow humanity for taking away his children. Five more followed of the next several centuries, they fell, they went as far as they could in the Underground before ultimately meeting their end. From the beginning the ghost of the first human would be with them, but would go back to the beginning when they died, the girl couldn’t help or even change there course of action in any way because their souls were all a different color, a different trait from her own, at least till the last human fell, but we will get to that later.” Chara replied seeing the boys frown.

“There's more about the previous souls so be patient, like the second soul, cyan for Patience. Following them were orange for Bravery, blue for Integrity, purple for Perseverance, green for Kindness, and yellow for Justice. Each began when they fell into the area called The Ruins, each was nursed back to health by the caretaker of the ruins, the ex-queen of the Underground, Toriel Dreemurr.” “Wait... your mom? The principle?” Billy asked surprised. “Yep Monsters live a really long time, some could say immortal but I know they can die naturally...and not so naturally.” Chara replied with a minute grimace. “Wow, that’s so cool…” One of the others said before Chara continued. 

“Anyways despite trying to convince each child not to leave the ruins each did…” “Wait, children? they were all children? the king collected children, souls? Why did they fall down? Why not adults?” the other friend asked getting a little frustrated at the knowledge he just found out. The polite friend has been the only one to stay quiet and listen the entire time.“Who knows why each of them fell as individuals but I do know its because children are the only ones crazy enough, stupid enough, or curious enough to jump into a hole on top of a mysterious mountain. Now quit interrupting I’m running out of chocolate and tolerance.” Chara warned getting all of them to shut up.

“Now then...each one left the ruins and traversed the Underground till they died, all the while the only thing that the first human could do was watch, as did another being, one without a soul, but memories intact, this was and still is a soulless yellow flower named Flowey who was once the prince.” Chara said. “Wait he’s alive still too?” “didn’t I just say that monsters live a long time?” “Well yeah...but he died right?” “Yes and I'll explain if you shut up.” Chara snapped getting him to shut up again.

“Yes he is alive, and that is because the dust that was once the prince, that once covered the garden of the king, infused with one of the yellow flowers and became sentient and without a soul which equaled no real emotions. He had also gained a power called the reset, which due to how he came back to life, he was made up of pure Determination, the most powerful substance in the Underground, as well as the trait of the first and last human souls, colored red. He used this power to both impede and help the 6 other humans as he saw fit, till he got bored with them and let them die finally. He had this power up until there was a person that had more Determination than him enter the Underground, or rather fall of course….” Chara said letting it trail off there. “So… he lost it when Frisk fell?” Billy asked as the bell rang. “Yep, we will continue this later, see ya.” Chara said getting up and bolting to her class leaving four dumbfounded boys in her wake.

\---

Once again at the end of school, Chara waited outside of Frisk class, once she was out they started to walk to the entrance except for this time they were intercepted by Billy and friends. “Uh hey, Chara can you hang out after school today?” Billy asked. “Depends on where and if Sans says yes.” Chara replied. “Uh….we weren’t sure where yet…” Billy admitted sheepishly. Chara frowned at that before Frisk piped up next to her. “I have an idea. How about that theme park we went to with Sans and Blooky, he knows where that is so he might say yes.” Frisk explained winking slyly to Chara. Who only took a few seconds to get it. “Oh yeah, Blooky loved that place, it’s haunted right?” Chara asked getting a nod in return. Why not help an old friend of a ghost, they both thought.

“Wait you went to a haunted theme park?” Billy asked intrigued. “Yep and would go again in a heartbeat, we can go if Sans says yes. What about you Frisk?” Chara asked. “As much as I love the place I have a project to finish, you guys can go provided he says yes.” Frisk replied with a smile. “Well, why don’t you guys go wait on the east side entrance, if you see us walking he said no if it’s only Frisk then yes and you can wait for me if I’m not there already. Deal?” “Deal here’s hoping he says yes.” Billy said as they headed to the east entrance. They also said bye to Frisk the polite one being the only one to verbalize it before he followed the others.

“Okay if Sans does say yes, you’ll message Napstablook so he can get the “festivities” ready right?” Chara asked as soon as they were gone. “Yep and If need be I’ll help convince Sans too.” Frisk replied as they headed to the main entrance where Sans would be. He was there as expected and this time not as a fake. He had ice cream with him too, chocolate for Chara and strawberry for Frisk, and vanilla for himself. “Hey, you two how was your day?” Sans asked passing over the ice creams. “Good.” Frisk replied elbowing Chara to ask. She yelped and frowned before answering. “Uh good, um can I go hang out with Billy and the others, Frisk suggested I show them Blooky’s theme park.” Chara asked rubbing the back of her head.

“Sure, plan to scare the daylights out of them?” Sans asked. “More like laugh at them when they do but wait you said yes?” Chara asked surprised. “Yeah I know where it is and it would be good practice for Napstablook, so go for it, Are you going Frisk?” Sans asked. “Told you he’d say yes.” Frisk told Chara before answering Sans. “No, I’m going to work on a project.” “Alright then, try to come home before dinner or at least your mom, if you need a lift, message me.” Sans instructed. “Yes, will do. Thank you, Sans!” Chara exclaimed while hugging him briefly before doubling back with a heavy blush. “Uh. Um...I’m just going to go….bye.” Chara said booking it to the east entrance with her ice cream. Sans was also blushing a little, the blue, a stark contrast against the white of his boney face. “Yep, Alphys is right, she is a Tsundere.” Frisk said with a giggle before pulling the still shocked Sans towards home.

By the time Chara made it the other entrance, she was halfway through her ice cream, which helped conceal and rid herself of her blush. By the time she got there, the boys were seeing Frisk lead Sans along. “Hey! Yeah, he said yes.” One of them cheered. “Yep and got me ice cream, so shall we?” Chara asked simply. “Lead the way.” Billy replied letting her take the lead and falling into step next to her.


	11. Chapter 11

Soon they got to a large gate, that was made from dark creaking metal and looked old but still intact somehow, behind it lay what looked to be an old abandoned theme park, complete with lack of color, tattered material and ominous sounds throughout the large area. Now Chara knew for a fact all of this was on purpose for the look and feel of a haunted theme park but, Billy and the others didn't need to know that yet. She pushed open the gate without care and walked in, all four boys staying close, whether it to make sure they didn’t get lost or because of fright was up for debate, but she didn't mind, knowing what was to come. She headed to a large plaza before stopping. “So what do you want to go on first?” She asked like it was an everyday question.

“Everything works?” Billy’s second buddy asked. “Yep Frisk and I tested all of them, they work alright.” Chara replied. “S-so why is this place haunted?” The polite friend asked. “Oh simple. There’s a ghost here.” Chara replied with a shrug. “Wait so is it…” the first friend began to ask. “No, it’s not the first human. Now pick something, maybe then I can continue that history lesson.” Chara replied tapping her foot impatiently. “Hmmm how about….the Ferris wheel?” Billy suggested, pointing to the boxcar styled Ferris wheel to their left. “Perfect. Let's go.” Chara said heading that way, again the boys kept close to her till they got to the large imposing ride. 

Chara seemingly unaffected by the look of it went over to the controls and turned it on, the lights that turned on were blue and dim but, they illuminated the ride just fine, inside the cars were dull yellow lights. She stopped one car and opened the door “Okay get in but, don't close the door I'll have to jump on.” Chara explained. “Isn’t that dangerous?” Billy asked as the others shuffled onto the car. “Yeah and your point?” She asked. “Uh Okay then. You know what you’re doing.” Billy relented getting on as well. After he sat down she started the motion controls and ran to the entrance of the car, she had plenty of time since it was so slow but, she did it anyway and closed the door behind her, before taking her seat.

“Well, this one’s slow but, that's okay gives me enough time to continue maybe even finish the rest of it.” Chara replied. “Right so...he lost his powers when Frisk fell, where are you in this?” Billy asked a bit pensive by now. “I’ll get there. Hold on.” Chara chided before continuing. “So Frisk the last child to fall into the Underground fell down into the ruins, and before you ask. No. I’m not telling you why she decided to climb Mt. Ebott.” Chara said stopping the question as the first buddy raised his hand to ask it. He put his hand down immediately after that with a mild blush on his cheeks. “Anyways her soul was red and filled with Determination, and because she had so much, she was granted the power of the reset. She also gained something else or rather someone else, the first human, having the same type of soul allowed them to communicate and in some resets even switch bodies completely.” “Resets. What is that exactly?” Billy asked.

“Yep, the power of resetting, whenever she died she could reset to the nearest save point, which many were located throughout the Underground. She could even reset the entire thing and start back from the beginning. She started two years before the monsters finally came to the surface, but of course, each full reset took maybe a week, week and a half at the most. So there were a lot of them, each differing in some way or another. Somewhere she befriended everyone like the final reset, and some, where the first human either took over or manipulated her curiosity to kill everyone in the Underground. Of course, those are just extreme resets, a lot of them were neutral, but in the end, there was always some kind of intense fight or fights. A lot of them ended in fighting the king followed by some version of Flowey who wanted to take the reset power back, and on the more genocidal resets, they fought…. the Judge.”

“The Judge?” the second buddy asked curiously. “Yes the Judge of the Underground, he as well as Flowey and the humans with the resets, we're the only ones who knew of every reset. He even counted how many times he had to kill them at the end to try and stop them, I think the record for them was 128 times yeah. Those times it was usually the first human who took over Frisk’ body, and despite wanting to go further and use their power to destroy the humans on the surface, Frisk would always prevail and reset the Underground as a whole, since they had just a little more Determination than the first human.”

“Then after countless resets, the final one came, there waking up next to Frisk after she fell for the final time was me. And together we went through the Underground befriending and saving every monster, and ultimately breaking the barrier alongside the other 6 souls. Flowey too was saved but he chooses to stay up there in the final Cavern with what is left of the king's garden.” 

“So how’d you show up, and where did the ghost of the first human go in the final timeline? Is she still here?” the boys asked in succession each one at the edge of their seats. “Oh, I would have thought you would have figured that out. I am the first human.” Chara replied simply. Billy laughed as did the other boys to varying degrees. “What, you? That would mean your over 2000 years old and resurrected.” Billy pointed out. “That's exactly the case, and I’ll prove it too.” Chara replied expecting this reaction. “Oh how?” He challenged. She smirked. “Well Frisk and I learned how to take out our and each other's souls just like how monsters do, you’ve seen that in monster biology right?” “Well yes but, you can do that?” Billy asked skeptically. “Yep and after so many genocide runs you tend to get scars on your very soul, some can fade away like wounds, while others take more time…” Chara replied pulling out her soul and showing the long scar down the middle.

Billy and the others completely shut up and stared at the brightly scarred soul in front of them, until she moved and put it away. “Believe me now?” Chara replied. “I...I don’t know yet…” Billy replied taking it all in. “There’s a lot of questions...but I think we should sit on those for a bit.” Billy said in suggestion getting nods in agreement as their car got to the top and stopped completely. Chara resisted the urge to grin as the boys started to freak out. “Aren’t you worried that it stopped?” the polite one asked. “Nah. This happened before. It’s no big deal.” Chara said just before all of the lights shut off leaving them in complete and utter darkness which caused a few shorts screams of surprise.

Chara grinned now that it was dark staying completely quiet. Even when the others started to ask where she was, she didn’t answer. Soon the boys were huddled in the middle of the car scared out of their mind still trying to see where Chara was. Then Billy looked up when he noticed a white light only for all of them to squeal in fright at the ghost in front of them. After that, the lights went on and both Chara and the ghost in question aka Napstablook were laughing out loud at the scared bundle of boys that scramble in front of them. 

Billy, of course, was the first to recover. “What? this..this was a joke?” he asked looking between the two. Chara was in tears she was laughing so hard. “Yeah….the scare was….good job Blooky.” She said in between laughs. “Thank...you...Chara.” The sad-looking but actually shy and happy ghost replied helping her up with some magic. Once Chara calmed down she looked over at the boys, the others had finally caught their bearings. “Hehe yeah, this was the plan the whole time. Frisk suggested it cause Blooky here needed some practice, so I acted like this was a haunted theme park. When in reality that’s just its look, courtesy of Napstablook here.” Chara explained. “Oh, so you're the owner?” Billy asked significantly more calmed down now. “Yes...I got it a year ago...still getting it off the ground though…” Blooky explained. “Huh wow...well good luck, despite the scarring, that was fun.” Billy admitted the others nodding in agreement.

“Oh wonderful….I’m glad...well...let me... get you, kids, down... so you can ride….and see everything else…” Blooky said flying down the controls. After he was gone Billy went up to the Chara. “That was pretty good, but I guess you have experience at scaring people with the whole reset thing.” Billy replied. “Yeah well if you have any questions you can ask anytime provided no ones around.” Chara replied. “Yeah, when we think of them we will ask.” He said in return. Once they were down they took the next hour and a half riding the other rides in the small theme park, before Billy’s mom called for him to go home. They said their goodbyes and each one headed home. Blooky decided to lock everything up and walk er... float with Chara home.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day at school Chara and Frisk were in their science class together which was taught by Dr. Alphys who possessed 14 recognized PHDs. She earned them in the Underground and each one was confirmed by the government when the monsters came to the surface. She was teaching them biology for both species and was going over the differences and similarities between the two when the class phone rang. “O-oh dear. Hold on class, m-maybe read the next page while I take this call…” Alphys said shuffling over to the phone and answering it. 

Both of the girls were upfront and watched her in their peripheral vision as they read the next page of their science book. Frisk stopped reading when she saw the lizard flinch from the loud voice on the phone. Chara wasn’t too far behind her after she defined the tone being used. Whoever it was they sounded mean and demanding possibly angry but, either way, poor Alphys couldn’t help but stutter even more than she did usually. The call probably took longer than it should have because of this. Once the call was done Alphys sighed in relief as she wiped her face of sweat. She shuffled over to her desk and started going through the papers on top of it till she found a packet and checked it over. “A-alright class I need a volunteer for an e-errand.”

Frisk being the most helpful raised her hand even before she finished the sentence followed by several other kid's hands or appendages in some of the monster student’s cases. Chara although helpful at times always questioned first. “To where?” Chara asked simply. “T-t-to Ms. Burton’s class, to take some p-paperwork that she asked me to d-do for her….” Alphys said signaling to Frisk to come up since she was the only one to keep her hand up after the name was said, this did not go unnoticed by Chara either. “Wait for an English teacher; isn’t English and Science completely different subjects?” Chara asked in question her eyebrows furrowing at the fact that the teacher in question is the infamous teacher that no one likes, also whose office she helped break into after she met with Billy the first time. “Y-yes. This is just general school things. N-no need to worry.” Alphys replied a tad bit more jumpy for some reason.

Chara didn't like that and she did not want Frisk to go either but, when the other girl turned around with the packet in her hands, Chara knew she was going to try to befriend the teacher despite her obvious reputation. ‘The idea of changing someone's attitude fills you with Determination….good luck Frisk…’ Chara narrated in thoughts as she sighed. Frisk smiled knowing that she narrated like usual. “Don’t worry I’ll be fine.” Frisk assured as she passed her and headed out the door. “You better be….” Chara whispered to herself while class resummed and she took notes for her and Frisk.

It was only about 10 maybe 15 minutes when Frisk came back with what ended up being another packet. Her smile was...different Chara thought as she narrowed her eyes slightly as Frisk went to Alphys and handed her the packet. “She asked to do this one too…” Frisk stated a bit too flat to be her normal tone. Alphys resisted a frown but her eyes said it all. “O-oh of course, did she say when?” Alphy’s asked as she started to sweat again. Frisk shook her head which made the lizard sigh loudly, too loudly which had a few students looking up curiously. “R-right, well now we are just going over our notes for tomorrow's test. W-why don’t you get the rest from Chara?” She suggested getting a nod from Frisk who took her seat and moved the desk closer to Chara’s desk. The class went back to talking after she sat down, because that was what most of them were doing, and Alphy’s went back to her desk. 

Chara whispered to Frisk after the class got loud enough and passed over her notes. “Alright, what happened?” Chara asked firmly but gently. Now Frisk finally let herself frown. “Nothing..” She whispered back as she started to copy the notes. “You suck at lying and you know it…” Chara replied calling her bluff. This made Frisk frown even more as she shook her head. “Please...not here...later outside of class okay?” Frisk asked looking up at Chara with watery pleading eyes, she was fighting tears already and if she talked about it now, she would start crying and wouldn’t be able to stop anytime soon. 

This irritated Chara to no end but, she sighed and relented, keeping her anger at bay. “Alright, Frisk….” Chara replied as Frisk finished taking the notes and laid her head down. Chara didn’t go to hug Frisk, deciding that in order to help Frisk not cry in front of the class she had to keep her distance. She did, however, lay her head down to touching Frisk’ elbow with her own for at least a little bit of comfort. Frisk didn't say a word but, she scooted closer so their entire arm touched to show that she was thankful for that small amount of comfort.

\---

Both girls ended up having to be woken up by Alphys to go to recess. They gladly did and headed to there spot at the wall, Chara mainly hung out with Billy and company at lunch nowadays. Once they were there and sat down Chara pulled Frisk into a tight hug, flinching slightly soon after when Frisk just started to sob, not cry but, sob. She was thankful that MK wasn’t there today since he was sick with the monster’s equivalent of a cold. Chara rubbed Frisk’ back silently and waited, and carefully kept her anger in check. She wanted to know very badly what had upset the loving Pacifist in her arms so badly but, she cared more for her emotional state to wait at least till she spotted one of Billy’s friends, the polite one she noted, hurrying over to them with concern plastered on his face.

“Is she okay? I was in that class when she came in with the packet…” He explained moving down to his knees to check up on Frisk. Chara couldn’t help the warning growl that left her throat which made the boy jump back and land on his butt. She sighed. “Sorry...in a bad mood...She’s getting it all out...What happened?”Chara asked which Frisk grabbed her shoulder and whined in opposition. “Don't worry Frisk, now you don’t have to talk about it. Just get it all out okay…” Chara replied in a soft plea. She just wanted it to be easier for Frisk, and her opportunity was right there in front of them. 

Frisk took a moment of thought before sighing and nodding to Chara before snuggling into her chest once more. The boy waited respectfully until Chara nodded to start. “Well...Ms. Burton just put the phone up after her long...and loud conversation with Dr. Alphys, well it was few minutes after actually when Frisk came in with the packet full-blown smile and everything. Ms. Burton took it as an interruption even though she wasn’t lecturing at the time...She yelled at her as soon as the door closed behind her. Spouting off about how it was disrespectful to interrupt her class without a reason. Frisk was caught off guard but, stood her ground and told her that she was just bringing the packet that she asked for from Dr. Alphys. Then Ms. Burton went silent before walking over to her and snatching the packet right out of her hands. She barely looked at it before lecturing Frisk on interrupting someone when they were speaking.”

“That obviously wasn’t the case, and Frisk defended her case. Which didnt get well-received...after another lecture Ms. Burton went and grabbed another packet handing it to Frisk barely giving her enough time to grab it before it could fall to the ground. Then she stopped herself as she was about to dismiss her, noting that she is the principal's daughter. Then she laughed in her face, talking about how privileged she must feel despite the lack of privileges she has in society. I could see Frisk shaking slightly from my seat in the back when she was finally told to leave. She told her to give that to Dr. Alphys and slammed the door after she left. I felt so bad for her I had to come check...I’m sorry Chara...I couldn’t do anything.” He said finishing up. “Don’t be...nothing you could have done...Frisk...that all true?” Chara said getting a nod in return. Chara’s eyes darkened as she stopped herself from growling again. “Thanks...I'll see you and the others at lunch.” Chara replied. 

The boy nodded before quickly pulling something out of his bag. A notebook, “Here Frisk I..uh...I like to draw figured you could color them, go ahead and keep the whole thing if you want, the others don’t know, and I’d like to keep it that way.” He said handing it took her after she turned to him and looked inside the notebook. “..Thank you, they’re really good, I’ll try to show you them when I’m done, just in case you want to keep some too.” Frisk replied smiling a little and wiping her face of her tears. “Sure take your time, uh see you later Chara.” He said before getting up and heading off to Billy’s quad. 

“That was nice of him…” Frisk said moving to put it in her bag carefully. “Yeah guess the others would think of him as a girl or something if they found out. Well, his secret is safe with us then…” Chara replied with a sigh, glad that the nice deed was able to distract her enough to calm down from her anger and help Frisk smile again as well. Frisk pulled out some tissues after she put the notebook away and wiped off her face more properly. “Thanks for letting me cry…” Frisk replied sighing tiredly with a small smile. “That wasn’t crying, that was sobbing but, your welcome…” Chara replied with a grateful sigh and smile of her own. 

Frisk nodded scooting to lean against the wall next to Chara. “So...what about you?” Frisk asked after a moment. “Huh?” Chara replied looking at her confused. “I know you're mad about the whole thing but...Well, what about the other night?....with Sans? I didn't get to ask yesterday cause you went to hang out with Billy and the others.” Frisk asked. “What about it? you already saw my soul.” Chara replied raising a brow. “I mean the actual subject, you really can't forgive yourself still huh?” Frisk asked simply. “Yeah I can’t and with good reason, your point?” Chara asked frowning and looking away.

“I want to know that reason, why can’t you?” “Cause I’m not you Frisk.” “That’s not a reason.” Frisk countered knowing that she meant Pacifist but still. “I just can’t...I’ve done too much….” “But none of it was in this reset, and yes I know it’s still in our minds but, you are making amends now, by leaps and strides, for the Underground’s sake Chara you willingly hugged Sans of all people.” Frisk pointed out getting a huge blush to appear on the red-eyed girl. “T-that was due to excitement nothing else.” “Oh jeez, you really are a Tsundere…” Frisk said with a laugh, which relieved Chara that Frisk was doing better, despite the subject matter.

“Am not.”Chara countered immediately. “Are too.” “No, I’m not Frisk.” “Oh yes you are~” Frisk said in a sing-song voice. “Nope.” Chara replied just as stubbornly. “Yep.” Frisk responded just as quickly with a spark of Determination in her eyes as Chara looked back at her to counter. “...a spark of Determination fills your soul at being right and knowing it….dang it…”Chara narrated and relented begrudgingly. “Maybe I am but, that doesn’t mean I’m going to forgive myself anytime soon.” “Maybe not but, it will happen eventually.” Frisk said matter of factly as the bell rang. “Yeah...Maybe... See you later…” Chara said as they got their stuff and parted ways


	13. Chapter 13

Later at lunch, Chara went to go hang out with Billy and company after she made sure Frisk was still okay. She barely could sit down at the table before she found out that they already knew what had gone down with Frisk. “She alright?” Billy asked simply with concern. “Yeah, she’s good now. She’s like a bouncy ball, she bounces back quick.” Chara explained with a shrug. “Okay and you?” He asked quickly after. “What do you mean? How do I feel about it? I was mad but, that’s to be expected.” Chara replied. “Just mad? You sure, we heard you growled at him when he got too close to Frisk.” Billy said pointing to the polite one from earlier.

“Oh, that? Right... sorry again, I’m just protective of Frisk. After all, I was pretty much her spirit guide in the Underground.” She replied. “Very protective, like animalistic even.” Another of them pointed out. It took her a while but, she’s decided to dub that friend “captain obvious” or just “obvious” for short. “Yeah, I guess so-” “like a lion, puma, tiger, oh maybe a bear?” The one she decided to dub “questionnaire” or “question” asked before Billy told him to shut up and stop being rude. Chara cleared her throat. “Anyways you guys sat on the story now, what’s on your mind?” She asked before pointing to question. “You. Can wait. Since you interrupted me already.” He nodded in response before Billy cleared his throat.

“Yes well...it’s a lot to take in but, I think we do have some questions.” Billy started. “Then ask away we have all lunch.” Chara replied. It was the polite one that raised his hand first. She nodded to him to speak since she figured she couldn’t get him to stop doing the raising the hand thing any time soon. “Why...um...why do a genocide run? it wasn’t just curiosity was it?” He asked hesitantly. “Hehe no not really. For Frisk yes somewhat but...I had other reasons…” Chara said her eyes darkened. “You guys are the only humans' sides Frisk that I've willingly socialized with. The reason being is because I still hate humanity…” She explained.

Chara stopped the Questionnaire before he could start. “I think I even hated it before I fell...I can’t be too sure that was forever ago but, I know for a fact that after seeing how much my family and all of monster kind had to substitute or live without while in the Underground I despised humanity. To see what I once took for granted barely available to them thanks to the dump angered me to know that my species, were the ones who put them down there, to begin with...It only solidified after they killed my brother in cold blood…” Chara replied zoning out a little bit in memories and images that crossed through her mind.

“That answers why you wanted to free them but, why kill everyone down there?” Captain obvious asked. “That was only part one on why another part was that I felt for a while that monster kind wasn’t doing anything to fix the problem, I know now that they did what they could with the six souls and all but, they still had to wait, I had to wait, and it infuriated me. I wanted to take out so much anger, despair, everything on someone, something. So after seeing what happened in Frisk’s first genocide run that I manipulated her into doing, I took over her body the first chance I could take. What I felt afterward was what is called LOVE or LV...strength, more power from those I killed, I think after so many resets the stuff corrupted me because I always wanted more. I don’t think I was even aware of my real motivations or anything during my last Genocide run. I just wanted to kill, kill everything and I did, It wasn’t till Frisk got in my way. She stopped me. I dropped that knife for the final time, and together we reset for the final time. Then the next thing I knew, I was waking up right beside her at the beginning of the final reset.

“Hmmm so LV...theoretically, you could still get that?” Billy asked curiously. “Theoretically? No, you can. Although it seems up here it’s a little different. It may be different between soul traits even. I don’t actually know since the other souls that fell never killed, so I don’t know how much they’d get from each kill But, I know it can still go up, Mom squashed a bug and hers went up just a sliver, and Sans said something about how some human in jail have higher LVs than normal human citizens. Couldn’t tell you much on it as a whole though mine and Frisk options haven’t shown up since we got up here.”

“Options?” Billy asked interested. “Hold on, you just asked. I’ll get to that next.” Chara chided while pointing to Questionnaire who looked like he was about to jump out of his seat. “How did Frisk stop you exactly?” He asked stopping himself before he could ask any more questions than needed. “Oh yeah, that too.” Billy replied simply. “Oh right...oh man that...was the craziest moment ever. Forget all the times I faced the Judge, going against the very definition of Determination, is by far the biggest moment of my entire existence. I was...going down the Judgement hall, the place that I would fight the judge in each genocide run. I had just defeated the Judge for the last time; I was twitching with power. My vision was red with blood and dust, I was going for the king himself and proceed beyond the barrier. That is until to my surprise Frisk stood in right front of me.” Chara explained almost like she was reminiscing about the event.

“I was confused about how that was even possible but, apparently her Determination was enough to separate herself from me temporarily, almost completely even. However, her form was unstable and I had mocked her for it. I said I could kill her and be done with her entirely, because I’m the demon that comes when it’s called but, she didn't care, she didn't believe me one bit. She hugged me telling me that I wasn't, that I was just a child and didn't need to do it anymore. She continued and soon reminded me of who I was, who I used to be. The old knife I carried over countless genocides, dropped from my hand...and I collapsed in tears, despair, and regret. I pulled up the reset option...and together reset for the final time.” Chara said finishing with a sigh.

“Wow...Frisk really is a force to be reckoned with.” Obvious said in awe. “Yeah...she is…” Chara said in agreement as she ran a hand through her red-brown hair. “So want to know about options, yes?” She asked getting four nods in return. “Well… think of it as a game, and RPG really. From the get-go, Frisk and I had a set of options, FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, and MERCY, the easiest ones to explain are FIGHT and MERCY.”Chara replied. “You could say Genocide or Pacifist really.” Billy replied with a shrug. “Narrowly speaking yes but, there were plenty of neutral runs that used both.” Chara explained. “ITEM was basically our inventory, only had a certain amount of room though, can’t remember how much it had now that it’s been so long but, like in any other RPG we could access it and grab something to help us on our journey.” Chara replied pulling out a chocolate bar from her hoodie and opening it.

“Now ACT is Frisk’ favorite, because in order to MERCY successfully you had to get to know the monster in question, how you did that was through the options in ACT. I will tell you now Frisk on multiple runs both Flirted with and called our mother, mom within minutes of each other, she still won't tell me why she did that.” Chara said getting a few laughs. “Anyways how you get to know each monster varied, some even just gave you the option to MERCY right off the bat. There was also always an option to run, which helped a lot during the fight with Undyne.” Chara said “The Coach?” “Yep she was the Captain of the Royal Guard and it was her job to capture any human that fell into the Underground. Another option that was often apparent was Flirt, Frisk’s favorite obviously. Be careful though she’s still extremely good at it.” She replied getting more laughs and a small hint of a blush from the polite one when she looked to him. “Of course outside of battle we could save at certain places, reload a save, or reset completely, we usually just waited till the end or near the end to reset completely though.” Chara explained simply.

“Huh interesting, and FIGHT? How’d that work?” Billy asked curiously. “Oh yeah, we’d get this bar graph like thing that we had to hit with whatever we had at the time, whether it be a stick or a knife or whatever.” Chara replied with a shrug. “What about the other way around?” Polite asked after another hand raise. “Oh well you know how I said we learned how to take out our souls, well Monsters did that to initiate a fight, and each color of a soul could be manifested in a type of power to use on our soul, I’d detail each power but, that’s a lot of detail, that isn’t even used anymore, and we don’t have that much time. Just know each monster had at least one color to their disposal some even had two.”Chara replied finishing her chocolate. “So any other questions?” Chara asked. One by one each boy shook their head with Billy being last. “I don’t think we have any more right now but, if we think of anymore we will let you know.” Billy said as the bell rang.

\---

Later at the end of the school day, Frisk came out of Mettaton’s class to meet up with Chara. “Can we not tell mom about Ms. Burton.” Frisk said not in question but, still a request. “...Are you sure Frisk. She could send her to a different school or something.” Chara asked not liking this request one bit. “I know but...I think I could get to her.” Frisk replied. “Frisk. No. She made you cry. No...don't give me that look…” Chara said getting the Determined puppy face. “Ugh… Fine, you get one week. If no change then we tell mom.” Chara said crossing her arms. “Deal, thank you. Oh, guess who got switched to Mettaton’s class today?” “Who?” “Jeremy.” “Who?” “Your’s and Billy’s friend?” Frisk asked with a raised eyebrow. “....Uh…” Chara said not sure which one she was referring too. Frisk sighed knowingly. “The one that came to check up on me.” Frisk replied. “Ohhhh the polite one, okay that’s cool I guess.” Chara replied with a shrug. “Yeah Mettaton is actually happy with his talent, he’s glad he switched. He’s good at acting too.” Frisk replied before looking at Chara with a deadpan look on her face. 

“You've just been giving them nicknames haven’t you?” Frisk said. “What? Billy never gave me their names so I had too.” Chara defended simply. “You could have just asked.” Frisk pointed out. “Didn’t need to, still don’t.” Chara replied, getting a shrug in return. “I guess... well now you know one of their names. Mind if I ask what the other two nicknames are?” Frisk asked causing Chara to laugh at the question. “Questionnaire and Obvious.” Chara replied getting a laugh from Frisk in return. “Oh, that fits from what Jeremy told me.” Frisk replied. “Oh probably, how’d MK take to Jeremy?” Chara asked secretly wondering if he was jealous or anything. “Oh they hit it off excellently, they talked at length about some Board game that apparently fell in the Underground that newer versions are still played here on the surface. I didn't understand anything…” Frisk replied. “What game?” “Uh, Dungeons and Dragons?” Frisk replied getting a snort from Chara. “Oh, stars, what nerds.” Chara said giggling like a madwoman, as they got to the front gate where Sans and Toriel waited.

“Oh, child what has got you tickled?” Toriel asked. “Oh not much just found out two of our friends are nerds to the best degree even playing the biggest nerd game in all of existence.” Chara explained still regaining her composure. “Dungeons and Dragons I presume, me and Alphys play that.” Sans replied smiling. “Well yeah you two are nerds too, not that, that is a bad thing of course.” Chara replied grinning. “You did say the best degree.” Frisk pointed out. “See my point is made. I now know four good nerds.” Chara replied. “There are bad nerds?” Toriel asked. “Oh sure, there the pompous ones who act like they are better than everyone else just because they have a few extra degrees.” Chara replied. “We indeed have an up and coming one in Science, he and Alphys will get into debates over a problem from time to time.” Frisk explained. “Spoiler alert, Alphys wins every time.” Chara said smiling.

“Of course my girlfriend wins, she’s the nerdiest of nerd I know!” Undyne yelled as she came bounding out with said lizard Monster over her head. “O-oh U-Undyne….n-not so fast!” Alphys said as they went past as fast as Undyne could run while holding her girlfriend in the air. “No can do Alph, or we will be late for the reservations for our date.” She replied enthusiastically as they crossed the parking lot. “Have fun you two!” Toriel called after them as they disappeared. “...Ten bucks say she pops the question.” Chara betted. “I’m not going against that, because I agree.” Frisk replied with a shrug. “I’ll take those odds Chara, I don’t think She’d do that right after school.” Sans replied holding out his hand to shake. “Deal.” Chara said taking his hand and getting buzzed. “...I walked right into that one, didn’t I?” Chara said getting laughter from her mom and Frisk as well as Sans himself, before ultimately giggling herself. “Yes you did but, a deal is a deal, so we will see who wins later.” Sans replied.

\---

Sans lost ten dollars later that night when Toriel received a text in the kitchen. “Ohhhh looks like someone owes ten dollars~” She sang looking to Sans. “They're tying the knot? Well then.” Sans said fishing something out of his sweater pocket. “Here, this cost about the same.” Sans said dropping a pound sized bar of chocolate on the table in front of her. Chara started to drool over it instantly until Toriel picked it up and put it in the fridge. “After dinner and, not the whole thing.” She said before moving to the oven to finish cooking. “Aww.... okay.Thanks, Sans.” Chara replied satisfied for receiving that over money. “I’m so glad you two are getting along, did you talk everything over or something?” Toriel asked as she cooked. Chara looked to Sans and Frisk, both of whom shrugged. “Uh...Yeah, something like that…” She replied shrugging as well even though Toriel wasn’t looking.

“Yeah shouldn’t be the only thyme either Tori.” Sans said hovering the thyme container for her while looking to Chara in a silent invitation. She hesitated for just a moment before Frisk bumped her elbow with her own in encouragement. She nodded after figuring it was about time they talk for real, especially after the rant the night before last. “Oh, that’s good to hear.” Toriel said with a giggle as she took the offered seasoning from the air. 

Chara turned a bit to look at the other seasonings figuring out which ones her mother would use, then Frisk pointed to one and she grinned. “Yeah it is but, that joke is not much of oregano to be new.” She said passing over said seasoning, tapping her chin, she wasn’t sure how well that one landed but confidence was half of the presentation so she didn’t try to take it back. “Oh true, yours was around the same though, your still an up and cumin.” Sans replied passing that one to Toriel who was giggling feverishly by now. Frisk was laughing wholeheartedly herself having to put her pencil down after the last pun. “Oh, really clove-r of you Sansy.” Chara replied handing it over while getting a big laugh from Frisk. 

Sans nodded in approval opening his mouth for another pun only to hear a familiar voice from outside the front door through the kitchen window. “SANS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE. YOU HAVE CORRUPTED THEM WITH YOUR HORRIBLE PUNS!” Papyrus shouted from outside. Toriel giggled and told Frisk to go let him in, while both of the pun makers laughed in unison at his reaction. “Good to see you too Paps.” Sans said as he was hugged by his taller brother. “YES, IT IS, FOR I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS. WHY MUST YOU CORRUPT THEM THOUGH?” Papyrus asked expectantly. “I don’t know Paps. Didn’t realize I was bro.” Sans replied idly. 

“Oh come on Papy, how do you expect your brother to make all the puns, he needs some help to curry on.” Chara replied grinning getting the exact screech of despair she expected from the tall skeleton as well as laughter from everyone else. “OH NO, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE. I’LL HAVE TO SAVE FRISK FROM THE BOTH OF YOU NOW.” Papyrus replied defiantly. “Sorry Papy but, it was fennel it lasted….” She said sympathetically when he looked over to her. “NOOOOO, UGH PUNS, WHY PUNS? WHY NOT SOMETHING ACTUALLY FUNNY?” Papyrus asked before sighing. “DESPITE THIS DEVELOPMENT, I WILL STILL LOVE ALL OF YOU.” “Of course. We love you too Papy.” Frisk replied with a smile before running over and jumping into his arms for a hug. “YES I COULDN’T IMAGINE NOT LOVING ANY OF YOU. COME CHARA, GROUP HUG.” Papyrus said scooping her up and swinging her and Frisk around. “Uh… Okay…” Chara said unable to stop him from doing so. After they were set down again, dinner was served.

Apparently, Papyrus being off today came over as soon as he got the text. He wanted to talk about their friend's proposal. Mettaton was doing a show, so he’d have to talk to him later. It seemed like Undyne already asked Papyrus to be the best man, which he gladly accepted of course. Other than that, however, the newly engaged couple hadn’t thought about it much, which was alright since it just happened. Undyne just had Paps in mind before she even asked. Which he was ecstatic to know about. Details of what happened during the proposal were still being kept close to the chest as it were but, Frisk being the Determined soul she was, already started texting both parties on what happened. Unfortunately, Undyne took Alphy’s phone and was answering both of them, and Frisk could admit that it was harder to convey Determination through text messages. So after about a half-hour of nothing much, she relented. Chara tried a few times too but, relented quickly too. They’d just have to find out later, too bad she knew they wouldn’t be able to ask much during their classes.


	14. Chapter 14

After Papyrus left it was time for bed. Toriel having gone to bed earlier since she had an early and long day the following day, meeting day. The girls got ready for bed and Sans cleaned up the board games, After Chara took her shower and Frisk started taking hers, Chara went down the stairs and waited for Sans. “What’s up Chara?” Sans asked once he noticed her as she sat down on the bottom step of the stairs. “Sides the games you're putting away...I figured now would be a good time to talk...without anyone breaking down.” Chara replied as Sans put the last game away and shut the cabinet door. “Yeah, I can agree to that.” Sans replied moving and gesturing to the kitchen. Chara followed and sat down at her spot at the table only to get a piece of her chocolate set down in front of her by Sans. “Thanks.” Chara said as he took his seat.

“So, where do you want to start?” Sans asked not prepared for this conversation even though he agreed to it. “I….I’d like to apologize for my rant…” Chara began trailing off in hesitation. “Don’t. You had every right….but, tell me...can you really not forgive yourself?” He asked curiously. Chara shook her head. “No, and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to.” Chara admitted. “If that's the case, I can’t forgive myself either.” Sans admitted. “What?” Chara asked looking up not having touched her chocolate yet. 

“Chara, I get that I was protecting the Underground but, you and Frisk were and still are children and always have been in every reset, even before everything started you both were children. Protecting the Underground doesn’t excuse me for killing children.” Sans replied. “Sans...you weren’t the only one though, Dad...I mean Asgore did too, a lot of people in the Underground did.” Chara countered as she furrowed her brows. “Not nearly as brutal or as many times as me…” Sans countered back sounding sad and regretful. “We...I was a murderer and I killed everyone, countless times without any real reason to do so, you're the one who had the right to do that.” Chara replied. “It wasn’t just you Chara, I know both you and Frisk had a hand in it.” Sans said border lining on a snap, carefully keeping his powers at bay, they were just talking after all. “Not all of them, a lot of them were me, whether directly taking over Frisk or indirectly manipulating her. That last one….that was all me if it wasn't for Frisk and her Determination, I...don't think I would have stopped...I think I would have brought it up here….I wasn’t myself at all in that last one….” Chara replied looking down at the table, losing her mind to the images inside her head.

“Chara.” Sans called softly snapping her out of it enough to look back up at him. “I know...I know what LV does, it does things to you, especially since you're a human, I just never considered that. I think in that last run...I saw what it was actually doing to you...I wasn’t helping by fighting you either, I was just feeding that side that the LV created. I’m glad Frisk could get through to you, not just because we're up here finally but because I finally get to know the girl that’s been through just as much as myself.” Sans admitted. “Y-you’ve always wanted to get to know me?” Chara asked surprised and a little teary-eyed. “Yeah, I read books on the history of the Underground, especially the ones about the lost children of the king and queen, your brother and you. I guess once I realized you were the same person I wanted you to be saved and to see what was true, it’s a good thing you woke up next to Frisk because so far, not much was exaggerated.” Sans explained with a grin. “Oh? Like what?” Chara asked with a small smile of her own as she finally took a bite of her chocolate. The piece was big for a single one but, it wouldn’t last, both knew that.

“Well, your obsession with chocolate sure wasn’t exaggerated for one.” Sans replied with a bigger grin. This made Chara chuckle a little bit. “Yeah, that would be in those books. What else?” She asked curiously as she took another bite. “Well, they would say you were very protective of your family especially your brother.” “True.” “Mischievous to a fault.” “Definitely.” “And a total tsundere…” “Yeah...hey wait a minute, no I’m not.” Chara defended with a snap and a light blush. “Oh yes, you are~” Frisk sing-songed from the doorway with a little eyebrow wiggle. “Nope, not this again.” Chara said crossing her arms and shoving the last bite of chocolate into her mouth. “Okay. So explain that hug from yesterday.” Frisk countered as she took her seat with a knowing smile. Sans raised a brow bone in question, curious about that too. “It was excitement that’s all, nothing more and you can’t prove it otherwise.” Chara replied quickly. “Maybe not but, your narration from earlier today does.” Frisk pointed out causing Chara to blush as red as her eyes. “S-shut up Frisk….” Chara said very embarrassedly looking away.

“Aw it’s okay, Sans is a Tsundere too.” Frisk said with a smile just as he went to ask about the narration. “Wait, what?” Sans asked eyes going void black and he started to sweat. “Oh yeah, you so are. Especially when it comes to mom, you flirt with her more than Frisk did with the entire Underground.” Chara replied grinning, so glad she got some leverage. “Oh man, not this again…” Sans replied blushing a heavy blue. “So...when are you asking her out? If you're waiting for our blessing we can give it now if you want, right Frisk?” Chara asked getting a nod. “There. You got our blessing.” Chara replied waiting for an answer. “...You know if I go out with your mom I’d be like your dad or something.” Sans countered figuring that would throw a monkey wrench into her plan.” Chara just smiled. “Not much difference there since you’ve already been mistaken as such but, I’d still call you an uncle or something.” Chara replied with a shrug. “Oh yeah, Uncle Sans, or rather Puncle Sans?” Frisk said with an unsure smile. “Perfect. So yeah even if you go all the way and marry her, you’ll still be our Puncle.” Chara replied.

“W-wha...no no...just helping her out with you two…”Sans replied looking away. “Totally Tsundere…” Chara said to Frisk who nodded in agreement. “Alright then time for bed you two, you still have school tomorrow.” Sans said wanting to end the conversation. The girls laughed, Frisk moving to hug him. “Okay. We can stop teasing. Night Puncle Sans.” Frisk said. “Yeah, night Puncle. I like the sound of that actually.” Chara said with a chuckle before she was dragged upstairs by Frisk. Sans stayed for a moment the blush still there. He liked the title too, he had to admit. Once his blush was gone he shortcutted upstairs and first tucked in Frisk. “Night Frisk.” “Night Sans, I’m glad you two are talking now.” Frisk said snuggling into her sheets. “Yeah me too.”

Sans turned off her light and then shortcutted to Chara’s room who was already in bed with the light off. “That was a good talk Chara we gotta do it more often, night.” Sans said quietly. “Yeah...definitely….night Sansy.” Chara said curling up and closing her eyes. Sans nodded before shortcutting to his room and laying down. He let his mind drift away to the point that he actually fell asleep, at least until later.

He was in the judgment hall looking at another version of himself, a calm angry version, it was the all too familiar genocide version of himself for sure, he watched the other wait. It didn't take long for a possessed Frisk to show up, knife in hand and dust all over them. The dreaming Sans frowned knowing what was to happen as the speech began. He looked over at Frisk again only to see another person, Chara, a dreaming one at that. She looked confused and terrified, as she shook her head and fell back. “No not this again.” He heard her speak but, it sounded far away. The fight started beside them as he stepped forward to comfort her. She turned and saw him, she was surprised and confused but, he could identify the relief in her red eyes easily, at least till a bone pierced through her chest and she screamed.

He sat bolt upright in bed sweating profusely. He saw Chara that time, their dreams had to have some connection somehow but, how he wondered. He couldn’t wonder for long though because not even a few seconds later there was a small but, frantic knock on his door. He looked at the door confused and then his clock, 3 a.m., he frowned at that before getting up and walking over to the door. He barely opened it before he was glomped by a pair of arms that had a crying child attached. “Chara?” Sans asked his voice sounding a bit hoarse. She squeezed harder in response and continued to cry silently into his chest. Sans was definitely taken by surprise but, couldn’t help but, embrace her back. She seemed so small and fragile at that very moment, it was hard for him to even associate her with what had happened in the past.

He waited till she finished crying, even rubbing her back a little for comfort. When she finally calmed down she stepped back and wiped her eyes a bit before looking up at him. “Y-you were there….” She said quietly but, she was in awe and relief was also in her tone. “So we did have the same dream…” Sans said in agreement, although he didn't say that he was sure that they have always had the same nightmares. “Wanna talk about it?” Sans asked still taken aback that she came to him and not Frisk. “N-not really...we were both there….” Chara replied. “Then why?...” He asked but, trailed off thinking it would be taken as hostility if he asked why she didn't go to Frisk as usual. He didn’t need to ask anyways. “I didn’t want to wake Frisk up, and since...since you were there I figured..I’d...um…” Chara said blushing ever so slightly. “Sans got the idea and smiled a little. “Wanna sleep here tonight?” Sans asked causing her to look up surprised before nodding and hugging him again. 

Sans sparked his magic to life to pick her up and put her in his bad, however she reeled back in fear and almost ran out of the room completely. “Wow wow, sorry, I should have asked if you wanted me to pick you up.” Sans replied sheepishly, which made her relax a bit after his blue aura went away. “Yeah...ask please…” Chara said as calmly as she could before pattering over to his bed and climbing in. As she did so Sans inwardly sighed, he should have figured she’d be terrified by his power, he did notice that she’d either stay back or distract herself with something when his powers were involved. She sat on the stairs when he put the games away, she looked through the seasoning for jokes while he passed some to Toriel, little things that most wouldn’t think twice of but, deep down he has always known.

“Sans?” Chara asked from his bed concerned. He spaced out again. “Oh Sorry, guess that dream took a bit out of me... let's get some sleep.” Sans said turning to fall back onto the bed. He looked up at the ceiling and noticed Chara acting hesitant, she wanted to get close but, she was unsure. So he did it for her by pulling her into his chest with one arm. “I’m not going to hurt you, I don't have a reason to now, we’re doing good...we’re working on it...so please don’t hesitate to try too…” Sans replied realizing that was putting a lot of trust in her. He was glad he could do that now but, there was still that small part that screamed at him not to. He ignored that part he didn't want to listen to it tonight or anytime soon. “Okay...I’ll...try…” Chara replied snuggling into his side and chest, falling fast asleep. 

Sans watched her for a moment before sighing. They still had a long way to go but, he was happy to know that they were progressing. He heard a noise at his door and spotted Frisk looking surprised and happy at seeing the two of them. He smiled lifting his other arm as a way to ask if she wanted to join. Her smile grew wider as she carefully and quietly came over after closing the door. She snuggled into Sans’ other side similar to Chara and sighed before falling asleep instantly. Sans couldn’t help the smile on his face as he fell asleep soon after. Later in the morning Toriel came in and found them, took a picture and left some pie for them, before going downstairs to prepare breakfast.

Frisk was the first to wake up, followed by Chara a minute later who she handed a piece of pie to as soon as she woke. Sans was still asleep. “When did you get here?” Chara asked quietly a small blush on her cheeks. Frisk giggled. “Just after you went to sleep, it was so adorable.” Frisk replied. “and apparently even more so because mom left a note saying she took a picture.” She explained making the other girl groan. “Ugh, I’m not adorable. You're the adorable one...I’m...the spunky one…” Chara replied getting a groggy chuckle from the skeleton in between them. “Spunky works maybe that can be your nickname.” He said sitting up and getting a piece of pie handed to him by Frisk. “No, it may define me but, it doesn’t sound good.” Chara replied. “Yeah, you need something short and straight to the point.” Frisk replied in agreement.

“Well, he got the short part down.” Chara said getting a look from Sans. “I’m taller than you…” He pointed out mildly. “Only for a few more years, once highschool starts me and Frisk will be taller. Oh, then I can call you short stack.” Chara said playfully before getting a piece of pie shoved into her face. “Hehe, that’s a good look for you Chara.” Sans said laughing as she wiped it off and placed it on her plate laughing as well. “So much for my shower last night…” Chara said before hearing their mom at the doorway. “Oh goodness, was there a food fight?” Toriel asked giggling. “No. I think you just prevented one from continuing.” Frisk said before getting a pie on her head. “That’s what you think.” Chara said with a mischievous cackle before jumping off the bed and booking it to their bathroom. Frisk squealed at the assault and growled after she ran. “CHARA!” She yelled booking it after the other girl. Toriel and Sans were left rolling in laughter.

After they could hear the shower running and some of the arguing dying down, Toriel calmed down and smiled at Sans. “Thank you, Sans, you’ve done a lot for the girls.” Toriel said walking over and sitting beside him on the bed. The short skeleton blushed at her close proximity. “Oh your welcome Tori, can’t help but, care for them too.” Sans replied. “I know but, for both of them to come to you after a nightmare, it’s fantastic to see, not to mention absolutely adorable…” Toriel said before kissing Sans on the forehead making him blush even more. “I have to get to work early now, make sure they get to school, breakfast is ready downstairs.” She said with a smile before leaving the room, that smile was a little different, yet he couldn’t identify in what way, probably just his imagination...and infatuation.

By the time he decided to get up the girls were clean again and ready for the day. They met him downstairs and in the kitchen, Chara setting the plates down and Frisk getting drinks or in Sans’ case condiment. Toriel had made them all waffles and eggs with bacon crumbles in them. It smelled delicious and most likely was too. Frisk got regular milk while Chara got chocolate and Sans got his ketchup. They didn’t talk much over the meal, a peaceful calm surrounding them, it was nice, they could all admit. Once they were done they cleaned up and headed out, it wasn’t until they started their walk to the school did they start to talk again. 

They mainly talked about stuff at school or work until they got to the front gate of the school. “Final stop of the Sans express.” Sans said as they got there. Frisk giggled at that and Chara smiled. “See you after school?” She asked simply. “Yeah, have fun you two.” Sans said before shortcutting away to who knows where.

“That was a good morning.” Frisk said with a smile as they entered the school, not many kids were around since they were early like usual. “Yeah, it was.” Chara replied in agreement as they got to their table near the wall. “So...what… got you to go to Sans last night?” Frisk asked hopeing it was alright to pry that information so soon. “He was there...in the dream…” Chara replied making Frisk confused. “Like ...how?” Frisk asked wanting clarification. “We...had the same dream, his dream self was there...but, before he could help me it happened again...so instead of waking you up...I went to him...I wanted to see if it was true.” Chara replied. “And it was?” Frisk asked earning a nod. “Huh, wonder how that is even possible.” Frisk said. Chara shrugged. “I don’t know but, I wouldn’t doubt that Sans will be looking into it.” “True, might give him something to do, besides sell hotdogs.” Frisk replied with a sigh, she really didn't understand why he didn't go back into the science field with Alphys.

Soon students started to flood into the school from the bus lane and drop off outside, among them was the armless monster known as Monster Kid or MK for short. He only tripped twice by the time he showed up to their table, a new record for him actually. “Wow, you’re getting better and better each day MK.” Chara pointed out genuinely impressed. “Ha thanks, I hope I get to a point that I'm trip-free so I can join track and field.” MK replied with a smile. “That’s a good goal, and if that doesn’t work out you still have acting with Frisk.” Chara replied both nodding in agreement. “Speaking of which we should practice, we are having rehearsal today after all.” Frisk replied pulling out their scripts from their bags. MK’s was in a plastic sleeve since he had to use his mouth a lot of the time, kept things organized though. They were able to practice for only a few minutes before the bell rang signaling to go to class.


	15. Chapter 15

Later on, in Science, they were continuing the lesson from the day before when the phone rang again. Chara sighed already guessing who was calling. Sure enough, her, as well as the rest of the class, watched the poor lizard jump at the voice on the phone. Apparently, Ms. Burton did want the paperwork soon, today, not that she told Frisk though. After going back and forth about who’s fault it was that it wasn’t done, she put the phone back and sighed while she moved to her desk. “U-um...class I’d like y-you to read pages 83 to...um…” Alphys said trailing off as she looked for the paperwork. “The end of the chapter doc?” A kid from the back asked sympathetically. “O-oh yes that 83 to the end, yes.” She replied as she found and began working on the paperwork quickly. 

Frisk and Chara exchanged glances, Chara silently pleading to let her go instead but, Frisk’ Determination shown through her brown eyes fully, there was no budging the slightly smaller girl. She just hoped it would be better than the day before. She highly doubted it, and she could see Alphys did too when she was the only one to volunteer to take it when she finished. Alphys even silently asked Chara, who just pointed to Frisk and her obvious Determination. The lizard sighed in understanding before handing Frisk the packet.

Alphys sat at her desk and let the class continue to read, she looked at Chara who wasn’t reading but, watching the door. She didn't blame the red-eyed human, even she knew how protective she was of Frisk. She knew even if Frisk fought to go again the next time, she was sending Chara instead, maybe she could get the English teacher off all their backs but, even she knew that was asking a lot.

Chara was getting angry already and Frisk hadn’t even come back yet but, she knew what the results would be. People, well humans did not change easily...she was living proof of that. No amount of Determination can change that. Not in one day at least, it takes time, years even, it did for her after all. When Frisk finally came back she gritted her teeth, as another packet was given to Alphys. Frisk then asked to go to the bathroom, her eyes looking far away. Chara followed suit with the same question. The scientist didn't hesitate a second before saying yes and telling the rest of the class that only two at a time could go, so anyone else had to wait till they got back. Chara didn't wait for that explanation before she was outside with Frisk heading to the nearest bathroom.

Once inside the bathroom Frisk let herself slide to the floor and sob. Chara instantly wrapping her in a strong protective hug, rocking them back and forth. She let her cry, she didn't even want to know the details right now, she could find out from Jeremy anyways. “I’ll go next time, that’s final.” Chara said firmly getting a shaky nod in return, Frisk wasn’t going to fight her, she didn't think she could handle that three days in a row. The lack of a fight concerned Chara even more, she could feel her blood boil now at the thought of Ms. Burton. They stayed there for a few more minutes while Frisk cried everything out, she kept whispering that she tried, that she really did. Chara knew that she did, and despite the blood that boiled she was still willing to give the rest of the week for her to try more, but the next time Ms. Burton called for the next packet she would take it, just to see who this teacher was in person. She’s heard enough stories by now but, she had to see what they were dealing with.

Once Frisk was calm again they cleaned her face a bit and headed back to class. There Alphys greeted them normally with a hint of knowing before she continued the class. At the end of class, she called them over while everyone else left the class. “A-are you okay Frisk?” She began as soon as the door closed after the last person. Frisk nodded. “I am now.” She replied simply. “Chara will you g-go in the future?” Alphys asked. “Already told Frisk I would.” Chara replied. Frisk nodded in agreement. “A-alright then, you two can go to recess then...um if you want.” Alphys replied. 

“Hehe, any more info on the wedding plans? We couldn’t even budge Undyne in P.E.” Chara responded with a smile. It grew wider when Frisk smiled excitedly too. “O-oh dear...W-well I don’t know, to be honest, I-i was just asked to figure out my wedding party for now, so I’m not too s-stressed.” Alphys replied. “Oh okay, that sounds like something Undyne would do, so...any thoughts, I mean she already picked Paps.” Chara replied with a grin. “ I-if you're wondering if you’re both in the wedding, of course, y-you are, I just don’t know in what way yet.” Alphys replied. “Sweet. Alright, guess that’ll have to do.” Chara said relenting. “What about cake flavor?” Frisk asked curiously and a lot more quiet than usual. Both Alphys and Chara noticed but, said nothing of it. “W-well I don’t know, I still need to look into that but, if you find something you think we’d like let us know o-okay?” She replied. “Sure, of course.” Frisk said with a smile before both of them excused themselves and went to break. 

Outside they were greeted by a flustered Jeremy. “Frisk, are you okay?” He instantly asked as soon as he saw them. She nodded with a small smile before signaling to wait a moment while she went into her bag. “Oh wow, I’m chopped liver…” Chara replied with a playful grin. He blushed, shaking it away before Frisk could see. “Oh sorry Chara, I was just concerned…” He said sheepishly. Chara waved him off. “It’s fine I get it, thanks for the concern.” She replied genuinely. Frisk finished getting whatever she was getting and soon revealed the notebook that he had given her to color. “I wanted to show you what I got done after school yesterday.” She said with a smile. 

“Oh sure, we can also just wait for our last period. “He replied with a slight blush as she walked over to show him, she was already halfway through and it had to have had at least 30 or so of the drawings in it finished with full color. “Wow, I may have to lend you another notebook soon with how quick you are, these are amazing.” He said as he looked over the notebook with Frisk looking next to him. Chara watched the two and leaned against a nearby wall. As much as she wanted to bring it up the cuteness of the two around Billy, it would give away the talent that Jeremy wanted to hide from the boys but, that didn't mean she wasn’t going to get mileage out of it from Frisk, she couldn’t wait to use it later.

All of them talked idly till the bell rang when Jeremy offered to walk Frisk to class. Chara grinned when she said yes, giving Jeremy a look that both warned him of future possible teasing and a warning not to hurt her. He nodded in understanding before they parted ways. Chara was going to get so much mileage from those two she couldn’t help but, continue to grin as she headed to her next class.

Later at lunch, Jeremy was waiting for them at their table when they showed up. “Um...Chara?” He asked hesitantly. “Don’t worry I won't say a word around the boys, now go on ahead so they don’t get suspicious I’ll be there soon.” Chara instructed getting a nod from him before he told Frisk that he’d see her in class later before leaving. After he was gone Chara let out a mischievous grin. “Chara...no…” Frisk said knowing what was up. “Chara yes.” She said with a laughed before jumping around Frisk singing the sitting in a tree song, Even MK joined in when he showed up, having had that in mind since the day before. “Oh, stars no….we’re just friends…” Frisk said with a whine even though she laughed too. She knew this was going to happen, although she was surprised by Monster Kid for doing the same. 

“Haha I know, sides you guys only just started hanging out, it’ll be a while till you start going out.” Chara said starting to walk towards Billy’s quad. “Chara!” Frisk yelled after her flustered. MK laughed too as he went to calm his best friend down, signaling to Chara that he had it. So she waved goodbye and headed to the quad. Once she got there she pointed to Jeremy. “Alright, Frisk is happy again and we’re nowhere near her. What happened?” Chara asked instantly not letting the others put a word in before her question. 

The others looked confused but, curious until they quickly figured out what the two were talking about. “Ms. Burton again?” Obvious said with a groan. “Frisk is fine, right?” Question asked getting a simple nod in return. “So Frisk took it again? Why didn’t you?” Billy asked surprised. “Oh, believe me, I tried to get her to let me but, Determination is always hard to beat, even with me having the same trait. I can assure you though that I will be going in the future, I wanna see just how bad this teach is, personally.” Chara replied looking to Jeremy and signaling him to start explaining.

Jeremy cleared his throat and began. “Right. Well, Frisk knocked on the door again and was let in. Ms. Burton sneered with distaste when she came in to give her the packet. I could tell Frisk was just keeping things short and simple, or...at least trying too. Again the packet was taken roughly and another was given just as such without a due day. It’s this Friday by the way, so tomorrow should be safe.” Jeremy said getting a small thanks from Chara before he continued.

“Before she could excuse herself to leave the class though, she was “politely” asked to stand in front of the class as a sort of volunteer, Frisk, of course, didn’t say no, so she did just that….” Jeremy said before clenching his fist a little bit. “Bro, you okay?” The questionnaire asked not used to seeing him angry. Chara knew why but, stayed quiet as he regained himself. “Ms. Burton then started walking around Frisk all pompous like, she said something like… “Here’s an example of a privileged little human having her rights taken away by being adopted in a family of monsters. When she easily could have been adopted into a human family if she had just not climbed that mountain.”.”

SLAM! Jeremy jumped at the sudden fist that slammed down on the table, it was Chara’s. “Chara?” Billy asked surprised. “She doesn’t know what she’s talking about. She has no idea what it was like for Frisk before see climbed….What else did she say?” Chara replied with a bit of a snap while also trying to calm down. Jeremy sighed in understanding before continuing once more. “She also detailed the so-called jobs that monsters were taking from humans, and how some had degrees right out of the mountain when humans would have to go to school for years to get even one. She said some other things but, I kinda tuned her own since I kept seeing Frisk visibly shake with emotion. I was actually the person who reminded Ms. Burton that Frisk had to get back to class. Which got her to willingly let Frisk go after that. She didn't even yell at me after she left either.” Jeremy explained. “Thanks for that.” Chara said calming down a bit more. Billy pulled out a chocolate bar for her just in case, which she gladly took and started eating.

“Of course. No one else was going to help…” Jeremy said shaking his head. “Hey, I think that was still pretty gutsy for you to do, that teacher needs to get fired or die already.” Billy spoke simply with a shrug. “Isn’t that a bit much?” Obvious asked getting another shrug. “If anyone should be feeling like that shouldn't it be you Chara?” Question asked getting a raised eyebrow. “Uh yeah I guess but, that is still a bit much, the death part anyways.” Chara replied, her mind going through some visions of the past for a short moment. “I think you'll change your mind after you meet her in person.” Billy said simply. “Yeah. Maybe, so?” Chara asked looking at him with a raised eyebrow in question. “Nothing, just thinking you’ll be like the rest of us who actually have her as a teacher.” Billy replied simply. Chara narrowed her eyes at his answer before shrugging and finishing off her chocolate. “Honestly, as long as Frisk doesn’t get hurt I could care less.” Chara said thinking as long as she could fix it and make Frisk feel better than there was no need for death.

“Yeah as long as she can bounce back right?” Jeremy asked. “Exactly, and any help in that endeavor is greatly appreciated.” Chara replied actually pretty thankful to him. “What if she can’t bounce back...like, I don’t know if it’s possible but, what if she loses all of her Determination?” Question asked getting a small gasp from Obvious and a dark look from Jeremy. “Is that even possible?” Billy asked surprised and curious. “....I don’t know exactly. I know we can’t reset now. so death….is a thing for us too….and if that happened….” Chara trailed off growing quiet and looking down at the table with her eyes growing dark. Within moments she was shaking violently. “Wow. Chara, you okay?” Jeremy asked concerned and getting up from the table. “Should I get Frisk?” He asked again not getting a response. 

Chara was going through her memories in bright red flashes, what would she do without Frisk? Billy stopped Jeremy from getting Frisk and moved to shake Chara bit. “Chara, snap out of it.” Billy said shaking a bit harder. Chara snapped back in reality after a moment and smacked his hand away, getting up and away from the table. “Wow...Chara…” Billy said carefully. Chara lifted a finger to the group as if to say to give her a moment and they did so obediently as she regained herself. “.....She won't...I won’t let that happen...I’d do anything to prevent that from happening. “Even kill?” Billy asked watching her reaction carefully. “I….” Chara said unsure as her eyes darkened more at that prospect. She couldn’t be sure, fortunately for her, the bell rang signaling to go to class. “See you guys tomorrow.” Chara said simply before turning and heading to class. Billy watched her go interpreting that last exchange as he saw fit. “Yeah, see ya…” He said even though she had already left.

\---

By the end of classes, Chara was back to normal for the most part, as she waited for Frisk outside of her last class. When the pacifist finally came out, she was with Both MK and Jeremy, MK said hi to Chara before running off to catch the bus. Jeremy greeted her accordingly, before turning back to Frisk when she spoke to him. “I’ll text you if I need help with it okay?” Frisk said earning a nod. Chara grinned mischievously causing Jeremy to blush at what was inevitably to come. “Ooh, you gave each other your phone numbers?” Chara asked wiggling her eyebrows at them getting a glare from Frisk. Jeremy’s blush intensified at that. “I-it’s just for class.” He replied with a stutter. “Uh-huh for now maybe….” Chara replied her grin not leaving any time soon. “Chara….” Frisk said with a frown. “Alright, I’ll let him off the hook but, not you.” Chara said grinning at her. Frisk just frowned at her persistence telling Jeremy that she’d talk to him later. 

Jeremy nodded taking his leave, once he was around the corner Chara laughed. “Oh man, I wonder what Sansy is going to say about this….” Chara said getting a gasp from the shorter girl. “You wouldn’t…” Frisk said looking at her with narrowed eyes. “Wanna bet~?” Chara said before booking it to the front gate of the school with Frisk hot on her heels. Chara made it out front first and almost ran straight into Sans who was surprised as the two chased each other around him. “I get running circles around me but, what’s going on you two?” He asked spotting the grin on Chara’s face. “A boy?” He asked causing Frisk to stop dead in her tracks while Chara dived behind Sans onto the planter. “We only just started hanging out, she knew him first and she hangs out with all four of them.” Frisk defended as Chara laughed laying on her back on the planter. Sans chuckled. “Yeah yeah I get that, so Chara is using it to tease, why not tease back?” Sans suggested. 

“Oh yeah. So what about you and Billy? Since he’s the only one you bothered to get his name from.” Frisk replied. “He gave that to both of us at the same time, and he told me not to worry about the others, I only know Jeremy’s name through you.” Chara explained rolling over onto her stomach not giving into the hidden question. Frisk frowned at that. “So nothing with Billy?” She asked. “Nope, I just became a co-leader or something is all.” Chara replied with a shrug. “What about all the chocolate and my new pencils?” Frisk asked trying again. “Repayment for helping him with his English homework.” Chara replied simply. Frisk groaned not getting any mileage. Sans chuckled again. “Guess you’ll just have to go with it kid, She’s your sister it’s her job to tease.” Sans replied as they started to walk home, both girls on either side of Sans this time, instead of Frisk being the middle. “I guess so…” Frisk said relenting. Chara chuckled feeling victorious. “No telling mom.” Frisk said. “Deal.” Chara replied smiling.


	16. Chapter 16

Later that afternoon when Toriel came home, dinner was already done by Sans and Frisk with some input from Chara, she wasn’t much of a cook. This let Toriel breathe a sigh of relief before she announced that she would be leaving for a large teacher and school conference the following night, she’d be gone the whole weekend, back Tuesday. “If it’s too much to ask Sans I can always-” “No need Tori, I can handle the girls for a weekend, you have nothing to worry about.” Sans stopped her confidently. “Oh thank you, Sans. I’m sorry that it’s so sudden my children, I only got the notice this morning…” Toriel apologized. 

“No need to be sorry mom, we understand.” Chara said with a smile. “Yeah anything that deals with the school is really important and we get that.” Frisk replied taking a seat next to Chara. “Yeah what’s the Conference for anyways?” Chara asked with a raised eyebrow as Sans started placing plates down on the table, not using his powers on Chara’s. She didn’t even realize the relief she had when he did that while she was listening to her mother, but he and Frisk noticed the slight sag in her shoulders easily. Frisk gave a thumbs up to Sans when she got her plate both as a thank you for the food and the attention to detail for Chara.

“Well, it seems Papyrus and Asgore have gotten some headway in their governmental affairs, because the Board of educators is going to see if more schools are willing to become integrated, both in educators and students.” Toriel explained with a smile. “That’s fantastic mom!” Both of the girls exclaimed in unison. “Also, Asgore is coming for lunch tomorrow before I go to the conference with him and Papyrus, he wants to see you girls. So I talked to your last few teachers of the day and they are okay to let you out for tomorrow, so could you both meet me in my office at the start of lunch?” Toriel asked. “Of course.” Chara replied first ecstatically, they haven't seen Asgore in a long time. 

“Sure, I’ll message our friends to let them now were going to have lunch with you so when won't be hanging out tomorrow.” Frisk replied looking to Chara as if to say she should be doing this herself but, she would do it for her. “Hehe, thanks, Frisk…” Chara replied knowing it wasn’t very friend like of her to not get any other phone numbers but, that just seemed too much of a commitment for her. It didn’t take long for Frisk to get a reply from both MK and Jeremy, the latter of which said he'd let Billy and company know for Chara.

Toriel was happy to hear that and even offered for Sans to come with. He kindly declined, however, saying he was having lunch with Paps instead. Chara had a feeling that wasn’t the only reason but, she didn't say anything as they ate dinner. Afterward, they cleaned up and huddled on the couch to watch a movie. Toriel sat next to Sans with Frisk on his other side followed by Chara. At some point Frisk fell asleep on Sans and Chara was also getting sleepy but, she was hesitant to lean on him as well, she knew Frisk wouldn’t care but, she wasn’t sure still. It wasn’t till Sans opened his arm a bit more for her did she lean in with a small smile. Soon she was asleep with his arm lazily over her and Frisk’s shoulders.

She woke up slightly when Toriel picked her up to take her to bed. Sans got Frisk and it didn't take Chara long to go back to sleep when her head hit her pillow. There wasn’t a single nightmare for any of them that night, and by the next morning, everything felt great. The girls took their showers and met the other two downstairs for breakfast before they headed off for school. True to Jeremy’s word Ms. Burton did not call during their second period with Alphys, so by the time lunchtime came around neither of them was in a bad mood. 

This definitely translated into the big group hug they gave the burly goat monster when they saw him in Toriel’s office. “Well hello girls, it’s good to see you both, have a good day?” Asgore asked gruffly as he adjusted himself in his seat to hug the two humans. “Yeah sure did but, then again we don't usually get off of school early to have lunch with our two favorite goat monsters.” Chara replied with a grin. Both adults laughed while Toriel finished putting away paperwork from her desk and grabbed her purse to leave. Frisk nodded in agreement before starting to climb on him so she could be on one of his shoulders, Chara followed suit soon after. “So mom said you got some headway with the schools, what about everything else?” Frisk asked when she was comfortable and finally on his shoulder. Chara was having trouble getting up, so Asgore helped her by lifting her up onto his other shoulder before carefully exiting the room with them, waiting for Toriel in the much taller hallway. 

“It’s… all progressing slowly but, surely. Papyrus has been a wondrous help with a lot of it, admittedly. With my experience in leadership and his exuberant personality, it wasn’t that surprising that schools were the first to look into integrating. Not to mention with your mother at the helm of the only school so far, I’m sure she’s made an impression on the Board.” Asgore said with praise as Toriel came out and locked up her office then leading the way out of the school. She smiled at the praise but, gave a slight warning look at him trying to win her back with it, it just wasn't going to happen for her. 

Asgore sighed at this before Chara patted him on the head gaining his attention. Once he looked up at her, her smile was knowing but, reassuring. Yeah, they wouldn’t be back together but, she still loved him in some way. They all did, he was just better at politics over family, and she was glad he was able to it to use here on the surface. Asgore smiled back while also getting a hug from Frisk, he still had the girls in some way so he wasn’t too lonely anyways.

“So where are we eating?” Chara asked her stomach growling loudly in announcement. Frisk giggled at that as the other girl blushed profusely at her stomach’s addition to the conversation. Asgore laughed heartily holding onto the girls as he moved in his laughter. “Don't worry child it is a surprise, and a treat for all of you.” Asgore said taking the lead as soon as they were outside. They headed to the parking lot where a large black limousine was waiting for them. “Oh cool!” The girls squealed in unison seeing the vehicle. “Asgore...It’s just lunch…” Toriel chided even though she smiled at the girl's excitement as he set them down so they could get in and look. “I know Toriel but, this conference can start a very big step for your school, our very kind even. I just wanted to treat the ones who helped us get here, including you, since what happens this weekend is a lot on your shoulders.” Asgore replied honestly. Toriel sighed. “Alright then, it has been a while since you’ve gotten to spend time with the girls and I….Thank you Asgore.” She replied with a sigh.

“Come on you two, I’m hungry!” Chara called from inside the limo getting a giggle from Frisk. “Let’s get going shall we?” Asgore said holding the door open for his ex-wife. Toriel nodded and got in followed by the old King. Soon the limo was off towards the main part of the city. Inside Toriel and Asgore sat across from each other while the girls sat next to Asgore playing on a screen that was attached to the middle of the limo. It was installed from Papyrus for the longer trips to the various embassies. Chara was currently trying to beat his score in some matching game, while Frisk assisted by finding matches ahead of time. Asgore watched and laughed as Chara got increasingly frustrated with the game before finally moving to let Frisk have a few rounds. She was only just able to get on the scoreboard and that was with Frisk’s help. However, it didn't take long for the pacifist to get higher on the scoreboard and past Papyrus’ high score.

“I thought I was the video gamer…” Chara said with a pout before sighing since she got a hug from Frisk. “It’s one game Chara, not like I’m good at racing games or whatever.” She replied with a smile. Toriel was watching out the window silently the entire ride there until they stopped and her eyes narrowed before looking to Asgore. “You did not.” She said with a huff, not liking the idea of spoiling the girls. “It...was actually the president’s idea in thanks to the two humans that helped set Monsters free. I just figured if he was going to do that, then I should make it a family thing as well, so I was able to get you in on the deal as well since you are the one to be raising them and putting them through school.” Toriel huffed in return but, relented with a sigh figuring she couldn’t go against the president. “The president isn’t going to be joining us is he?” Chara asked not ready to deal with anyone else outside of family and close friends today. Frisk looked up in wonder too, not really into the idea either, cause family-time was family-time, not political time.

“Oh no no, he just sends his regards and hopes we all enjoy,” Asgore explained getting sighs of relief from both girls. “Good. So...now where are we? Why’s mom upset by it?” Chara asked with a raised eyebrow. “We are just at the most expensive restaurant in the entire city...but, if the president is adamant in his thanks, who are we to say no, right.” Toriel replied as Asgore got up and open the door for them, Toriel getting out first followed by Asgore. “Ohhh, that’s why. Okay.” Chara replied getting the picture while she and Frisk got out of the limo as well. “It’s still very nice of the president to do this for us.” Frisk said with a smile as they went inside and was led to their own private table. 

“A little over a year late, don’t you think?” Chara whispered to Frisk as they waited for Toriel and Asgore to get comfortable in their spots before taking their own. “A lot has happened since then, I think it’s just on time.” Frisk replied simply. “Yeah, whatever.” Chara replied with a roll of her eyes before looking at the menu. Almost flipping straight to dessert before being stopped by Toriel. “You must get actual food Chara before you get chocolate.” Toriel said knowingly. “Yes, mom…” Chara said begrudgingly as she flipped back to the beginning to look through it.

Frisk was already debating on two different items, while both adults were going for one of the many fancy salads. By the time the waiter came around to ask about drinks, Chara was the only one undecided on what to eat. Frisk ended up helping her look. Everything was just a tad bit wordy for the red-eyed girl’s liking, and she loved English so that was saying something. Finally, Chara was able to order when the waiter came with their drinks. Shrimp salad for Toriel, Steak salad for Asgore, Crab linguine for Frisk and Chara, Chara ended up just picking what Frisk ordered at the last second, much to the other girl’s amusement. 

While they waited for their orders Asgore spoke up. “So how is school, any new friends?” He asked getting Frisk talking immediately about how Chara made friends and how she’s friends with one of them. Chara let her do the talking, even though the pacifist was usually the quiet one of the two it was always a nice change of pace for both of them when Frisk spoke up. While the two of them talked, Chara looked up at her mother who was going over a small piece of paper. “Hey, mom, whatcha doing?” Chara asked moving closer to the goat mom to look at the paper. She couldn’t make sense of the small scribbled words on the page. “Oh...it’s my speech for the conference...I guess I am a little nervous.” Toriel replied with a sigh. “Hey, I get it. It’s a lot of people, and you're a bit out of practice from doing speeches in front of crowds but, you're the best person for this. You opened up the first integrated school with flying colors. If anyone can convince other schools to follow suit it’d be you mom.” Chara said getting a familiar feeling, Helping mom out of her nervousness fills you with Determination.

Toriel smiled with a sigh, before taking a deep breath in and letting it out. “I suppose you’re right Chara, thank you I needed that pick me up.” She said before hugging her daughter. Soon as Frisk’s explanation finished up and Asgore praised Chara for getting new friends, their food arrived and they started eating. Chara was barely able to finish hers but, she was not going to leave such an expensive place without one of its chocolate desserts. She and Frisk ended up splitting a piece of chocolate cake, which only happened because they were both pretty full already. She did have a lot to say about the quality of chocolate used. It was all good except the frosting which she had ended up scraping off to the side. Guess she didn't like every chocolate after all.

After getting back to the limo, the girls ended up falling asleep till they got home. They woke up enough to bid Asgore goodbye before laying down to ease their bulging stomachs. Dinner, before their mom left, was light in comparison. The goodbyes were filled with reassurances and encouragement for Toriel, and after she left Sans let them stay up a little bit after there actual bedtime before finally ushering them up to bed. With how good and long their day was, it didn't take either of them long to fall asleep. Too bad deep down, Chara knew the good times would be halting because the events the following day….she had no idea the entirety of it...


	17. Chapter 17

The following day was good up until they got to Alphys class. “It’s Friday…” Frisk said a little down. “Yeah, the end of the week and...oh right….that…” Chara said getting the idea and her eyes darkening at the thought. She then sighed. “Well if she does call, I’ll be going so no need to worry.” Chara said reassuringly, although it didn't reassure as much as she hoped since Frisk looked down at her desk simply. “Come on Frisk, I got it.” Chara said as more students filed into class around them. “I know, I know, but…” Frisk said trailing off. “But what?” Chara replied looking at her concerned but, curious. “I just don’t want her to cause anything….for you…” Frisk said beating around the bush and obviously doing so. “What? Frisk I...wait...she’s that bad huh...you think she’d cause me to...relapse huh?” Chara asked with a heavy sigh. 

Frisk frowned but, nodded knowing that she couldn’t deny that thought. “I don’t doubt you Chara, it’s her…” Frisk replied before getting Chara’s hand on her shoulder. Chara looked her in the eyes and sighed. “Frisk I've been doing good so far, over a year good...no angry discriminatory English teacher is going to change that. I’d rather die again then hurt you like that.” Chara said earnestly. Frisk couldn’t help but, smile a little at the response. “I’m so proud of you Chara, you really have come a long way.” Frisk said wiping her face a bit before she could cry. “Yeah...me too. So don’t worry, I may be irritated later but, I won't go off the wall...I promise.” Chara replied getting an understanding nod in return before class started.

Ten minutes later the phone rang, and Alphys called Chara over handing her the packet. Then she answered the phone, signaling for her to go. Chara nodded before heading out to the classroom in question. She didn't bother knocking since she could hear the women yelling at Alphys over the phone still. Jeremy gave her a ‘are you crazy’ look when she did. Which she just smiled a little in reply before going back into a neutral expression by the time Ms. Burton turned around. She got immense satisfaction at seeing the platinum blonde jump at the sight of her presence. Chara just acted innocently. “Here’s the packet you asked for from Dr. Alphys.” Chara said simply. 

Ms. Burton quickly regained her composure and walked over, taking the packet roughly while also narrowing her eyes at Chara. “...You're not the same one….” She said looking a little unnerved and possibly disgusted. “Correct, I’m her sister.” Chara replied with a slight clip at the end as a warning as she stared down the teacher with her red eyes. “Oh… You’re the other adopted human...Why do you have red eyes?” The teacher asked unsettled by that fact. “Hmm? Oh because that’s how I was born? What? Do you think they’re contacts? No, they are completely natural.” Chara replied simply unmoved by the unsettled disgust that the teacher was displaying. “Do you have another packet or can I go?” Chara asked with an expectantly raised eyebrow.

“Well I can certainly see why you were adopted by monsters, I can’t see why anyone would want a child with red eyes. So unnatural.” Ms. Burton said as she waltzed over to her desk to gather another packet. “Well considering Monsters are the only ones who have ever given me any decency, I’ll take that as a compliment.” Chara replied getting a curt glare in return as she was handed the next packet and was waved off to leave. Chara wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction. “So when is this due?” Chara asked almost bored as she didnt move to leave. “Oh, she should know when.” Ms. Burton said with another dismissive wave as she went about the classroom avoiding eye contact. “Sorry Teach but, Dr. Alphys may have 14 PHDs but, she’s no psychic.” Chara said with a light snap getting the English teacher’s attention.

The class was deathly quiet as the two stared each other down. One calm but, looking to strike while the other tried to keep a straight face but, had fear in her eyes. “...Tuesday…” Ms. Burton relented simply just wanting her to leave. “Anything else?” Ms. Burton asked seeing that Chara didn't move to leave still. “Yes actually. Are you aware that you made my sister upset twice now?” Chara asked simply. “Well, she should have more back-” “No. She doesn’t.” Chara said cutting her off. “She traversed the Underground and faced countless monsters, many of which wanted to kill her and take her soul so they could break the barrier but, you know what she did instead? She stood up for herself, and went against them and befriended them. She befriended the entire Underground, sure I was there too but, I’m not the friendly one.” Chara said looking her straight in the eye while taking a step closer.

“All she wanted was to keep the peace and befriend you, be the pacifist she has always been, and what do you do in return? You make her cry, both times she has visited this class. Mind you I don’t like seeing her cry but, you know who else doesn’t like to see her cry? Our mother...your boss… Now my sister asked me to give you a week after the first incident. Which was Tuesday by the way, to clean up your act...otherwise...” She said taking another step closer making the distance away from the teacher only three feet away now. “I get to tell mother and you can kiss that nice little pension you get at the end of the year goodbye.” Chara said sternly getting a surprised but, fearful look from the platinum blonde.

“H-how?” Ms. Burton said her voice wavering. “How do I know about that?” Chara asked taking another step, two steps away now, Ms. Burton was backed up against her desk now. “Of course I know, I was there when the pension was created. Every teacher that volunteers to teach at the first integrated school will receive the pension at the end of the year. How much was it again? Oh right 50,000 dollars, and that's above the salary you already get. Too bad if you’re let go early, you get none of it. Now, do you really think my mother, the principal, the old queen of monster kind, would tolerate one of her daughters being discriminated against?” Chara asked almost mockingly.

“Like she’d believe a brat like you, I-I have seniority.” Ms. Burton snapped. Chara stepped once closer being in the teacher’s face now. “No you don’t, and you know it. So unless you want to say goodbye to your job and money I suggest you act a lot nicer by Tuesday because I plan to let my sister bring the next packet. So if she comes back upset...you’ll want to start packing up your things.” Chara said before stepping back and smiling almost wickedly. “Other than that, I believe I’m done here. So I’ll be going back to class. Have a good day. Ms. Burton.” Chara said while turning away and finally going out the door leaving the frightened teacher alone. The blonde looked like she just stared into the eyes of death, not someone who just threatened her job. Jeremy noted this as well as the fact that she was nicer, if not a little bit jumpy for the rest of the class, so he decided to tell the others.

\---

When Chara made it back to class, Dr. Alphys instantly went over to see what happened. She was given the packet and told it was due Tuesday. “Did everything...g-go alright?” She asked Chara. Chara smiled a little and nodded. “Yep, everything was fine. A little irritating but, fine. I think Frisk will be able to go on Tuesday.” She explained confidently. “Oh. Oh...uh o-okay then, if you’re sure.” The lizard replied with a nod before going back to helping students individually. Chara took her seat next to Frisk who was already done, her own work was also done. “You didn’t need to do that.” Chara said looking at her with a small smirk of gratitude as she took her seat. “I knew what you’d answer, it’s souls. Your almost an expert with them.” Frisk replied before looking at her closely. “So..what happened?” “Hmm? Oh, I just let her know that she should clean up her act before I tell mom. I think it got to her too.” Chara replied with a shrug.

“Chara you’re not supposed to threaten…her job...or at all...” Frisk said feeling like it was dumb to say after saying it out loud. “I didn’t. I simply told her the truth of the situation, if she felt threatened by it, that’s on her.” Chara replied with another shrug. “Well alright, guess I’ll see how that turns out Tuesday.” Frisk said with a sigh before smiling, glad that nothing bad happened as she feared. She was so proud of Chara, she’s grown so much since they left the Underground.

\---

At recess all was well, Chara, Frisk, and MK were doing their usual thing at their table up until Jeremy came over and slumped against the table as soon as he sat down. He looked like a mixture of anger, upset, and something else that Chara couldn’t quite pinpoint. Frisk instantly went to see what was wrong followed closely by MK. “Dude, you okay?” Chara ended up asking after the two of them couldn’t get him to budge. He looked up at her and sighed. “I can’t tell you not to but, can I ask you not to go hang out with Billy?” He asked simply. Chara raised a brow at him confused. “Did you two get in a fight? Maybe I can set him straight.” Chara offered only for him to shake his head. “No, I mean yes we did but, it’s what the fight was about that I don’t want you to go…” Jeremy said with a sigh while he ran a hand through his dark blonde hair.

Frisk looked concerned and unsure of what to advice. On one side, maybe it would be good for her not to go for whatever reason but, on the other side, Chara could fix whatever the problem was. She had enough Determination to do something like that. If only Jeremy would tell them what had actually happened. “It’s a bit hard to convince someone not to do something without saying what actually happened.” MK ended up commenting. Jeremy sighed knowing that to be true but, he still refused to say anything about it. “Your right, it is. So I won't blame you Chara for going. Just...be careful...I’ll stay here at lunch though. I can’t go back, not after that…”Jeremy said before putting his head down again. 

“Alright, I’ll be careful but, I’m going to see what is going on at lunch, so wish me luck.” Chara replied getting a shallow nod in return before the bell rang and they had to go their separate ways. Chara could see the Determination in Frisk from where she was as they parted. ‘The desire to help and comfort a friend fills you with Determination.’ She thought as she felt a similar feeling as well. She hoped it would last since her gut didn’t feel like this was going to be good. She ignored it in favor of the little bit of Determination she was feeling, hopefully, it wasn’t misplaced.


	18. Chapter 18

Soon Lunch came and after they ate their food, Chara walked Frisk to their table where Jeremy was already seated along with MK, he still looked upset. MK shrugged not getting anything out of him still. Chara sighed and went over to him. “Hey, if you’re that concerned you can come to check on me at the end of lunch, okay?” Chara offered simply. He looked up at her and nodded. “Okay...thanks…” He said still not wanting her to go. That only made Chara more curious about what happened between him and Billy, so she said her goodbyes and headed to the Quad.

As soon as she arrived Billy got up from the lone table to greet her, he looked like he was planning something, and it didn’t sit well with Chara for some reason. So she got straight to the point before he could even speak. “So what happened between you and Jeremy, huh?” Chara asked crossing her arms as he approached. “Oh, that? Wow, didn’t think he’d go to you.” Billy replied sounding only mildly surprised. “Well he most likely came to see Frisk but, he did ask for me not to show up here. So I’m wondering why.” Chara replied flatly not wanting any run-around. “He didn’t tell you why though?” Billy asked simply not surprised this time. “Nope but, that only unsettles me more. So tell me what happened.” Chara replied border lining on demanding now. Billy raised his hands in a show of mercy and surrender but, his smile seemed devious and his eyes darker than usual. “Oh well, he just told us what happened with you and Ms. Burton. You really did put her in her place.” Billy explained idly. “Yeah sure, having your job hanging in the balance can do that to someone. Doesn’t explain what happened between the two of you though.” Chara replied frowning.

“Oh but, it does.” Billy said starting to walk around Chara slowly, while the other two watched almost looking like wild dogs in wait. “How so?” Chara asked not moving with him but, keeping a check on where he was as he went around her. “Well losing a job can be frightening sure but, a life now that is terrifying. I think that’s what was really going through her mind when you closed in on her. It went through your mind too, didn’t it? The desire to wipe her out, and keep your precious Frisk from getting hurt.” Billy responded with a low chuckle still walking around her slowly he was directly behind her now. “What? No way… so that’s why you guys fought. you think I want to kill her. You're crazy.” Chara replied unfolding her arms and whipping around to look him in the eye. “I may have been like that before but, not now and not ever again.” Chara growled out in warning, her eyes flashing withheld back anger.

“Even if Frisk is involved? What if she got hurt and you could have prevented it by killing someone?” Billy asked stopping then to look her right back in the eye. Chara froze for a second but, shook her head defiantly. “I’d only do what was necessary to protect her but, I couldn’t hurt her like that.” Chara replied honestly. She was beginning to feel cornered now, it really was a bad idea to show up here. “I get that but, what if her life was on the line? Would you kill then?” Billy asked watching her like a hawk. “...Like I said, only what’s necessary. Death isn’t the answer to everything. I learned that the hard way, and you know it.”Chara replied with a slight grit of her teeth. 

“Have you learned though? You said so yourself that you're still working on it. Don’t you remember the feeling of LV coursing through you? I do now because since you told us I got to experience it first hand. I got to go hunting with my dad for the first time yesterday. I see now why you did so many Genocide runs, cause it felt great.” Billy said looking a little demented now. “...You killed something on the hunt…” Chara replied, knowing full well what the first kill felt like but, up here on the surface, she didn't expect that it could have a similar effect. Billy nodded with a sinister smirk. “I see you remembering. It’s been a while for you hasn’t it, since your last kill? Your next one might just feel like the first all over again. Wouldn’t that be nice to feel again?” Billy asked stepping closer to her. Chara backed up and growled shaking her head. “No.” She spat out him in defiance.

He stopped and narrowed his eyes at her before stepping forward some more. She stepped back with each one he took only to hit the wall after a few steps. Then his hand was around her throat firmly. She struggled against him but, it was soon obvious whatever he did kill wasn’t something small. He had power now, and her Determination was the only thing she had left to fight with. “Go ahead and kill me, you like the feeling don’t you? I’ve died already, I can handle doing it again.” Chara replied barely able to breathe properly now. The other two fiends took up a post on the ends of the empty quad for watch like it was planned all along. “Oh I’m sure you could but, I think I could name a certain pacifist that couldn’t.” Billy replied getting the exact reaction he wanted as she struggled more against him. She growled at him. “You will not touch her!” She snapped at him, unable to get out of his grasp.

He squeezed tighter getting her to whimper in protest and settle down a bit before speaking again. “And what are you willing to do to stop me? You can’t beat me with no LV. You have no power but, if you took Ms. Burton out, I’d think you'd have just enough power to stop me from hurting Frisk.” Chara froze at that prospect only to whine when he squeezed again. “I can tell you have a lot to think about...so I’ll give you till Monday to think things over, and get things over with but, if no results by then. Well, I hope you can muster enough Determination to at least try and stop me.” Billy said lifting her up a bit and slamming her into the wall where she crumpled down to the floor. “See you later Chara.” Billy said in an evil sing-song way before leaving the quad with the other two behind him.

Chara stayed on the floor by the wall, her mind going through everything as she curled up into a ball, her knees against her chest and head on her knees. Her breathing was heavy and her mind kept playing images from her past as well as the possible future. She was terrified. She didn't know what to do. She couldn’t tell Frisk, Sans or anyone. What would they think of her then? She’d be starting right back at the beginning again and that petrified her. Possibly losing Frisk frightened her, being confronted by Sans terrified her. Killing someone after so long scared her to the point of being sick...yet...She had refused...She was petrified but, she had refused. 

She was shaking violently all over for a while, unaware of how long time had passed. Until Jeremy was in front of her, looking concerned and frightened. “C-Chara?” He asked unsure if she was in the middle of a panic attack or something. He knew something was going to happen but, he couldn’t predict before she left or fathom what had happened before he found her. He could see some light red marks, that were sure to bruise later, around her neck as he waited for her to come back to reality. When she looked up at him and her eyes cleared from the turmoil she felt inside herself, her voice sounded very small. “J-Jeremy?” She asked with a shaky croak. “Chara...I...you...are you….no you’re not okay...what happened?” He asked finally helping her stand up. She shook her head as she focused on trying to stand on her own. He understood and did not press more. 

“Need me to do anything?” He offered with a tight frown. She took a moment to regulate her breathing once she stood before eventually replying. “Yes...promise me something.” She replied strangely calm now despite how unsettled she looked. “Promise what?” He asked watching her closely ready to help steady her if needed. “If anything happens...promise me, that you’ll take good care of Frisk.” Chara replied looking him in the eye. Jeremy stepped back surprised and terrified at what she could mean but, soon calmed himself enough to nod. “I promise.” He replied before she turned to leave. He went to stop her only for the bell to ring. He watched her leave and he sighed in frustration. Frisk was sure to try and pry what happened out of him in their class later.


	19. Chapter 19

Sure enough Frisk did try but, no amount of Determination can get an answer out of something that doesn't have one. He honestly didn’t know what happened but, he had his theories. However, there was no point in getting Frisk upset over possibilities. They would just have to wait to get the real answers...if at all. He ended up telling Frisk to try and pry it out of Chara since he couldn’t get anything out of her himself. He didn't tell her about the promise either, or the marks around Chara’s neck, that would really upset Frisk. Besides he knew Frisk would find those on her own. All Frisk knew was that it was something bad. Since she wasn’t being told what had happened, it’s why Jeremy wasn’t told anything either but, she knew that if Chara was adamant about not speaking about it, their Determination would clash, and hard. She just hoped it wouldn’t get any worse than what she was already thinking.

When class ended and Frisk exited out the same door she always used. She found Chara at the wall across from the door like usual but, she had her hood up and over the top half of her face, this sent red flags to Frisk’ very soul and she wanted to figure out what was going on. She couldn’t ask, however, since Chara started towards the exit of the school. She didn’t even greet her, it was as if she was on automatic. This didn’t sit well with Frisk either as she skipped to keep up with Chara since the red-eyed girl showed no signs of slowing down.

She only slowed down when they neared the gate when Sans came into view. Frisk could feel Chara stiffen next to her and she had to fight herself to not bring it up as they got closer to Sans. Sans either didn't see how she stiffen or was too distracted by the hood being up to notice. “Wow, what’s with the hood? Expecting cats and dogs?” Sans asked with a small laugh, glancing at Frisk for an explanation. She frowned slightly having no answer to give him. This upset her greatly but, it ten folded when Chara gave her reply. “No, just tired. Can we take a shortcut home? I need to lay down…” Both Frisk and Sans looked at her as if she had grown another head. She never asked to use a shortcut, she preferred to avoid them actually, and her napping was just unheard of overall.

“Uh...sure…” Sans said after regaining some composure. Both girls stepped close to him and he took their outstretched hands before they were gone in a flash. Once they were home, Chara jogged upstairs without another word. Sans looked to Frisk who watched after her with concern and sighed. “Give her a few minutes and then try to figure out what’s up with her. If she’s asleep then she was just tired.” Sans replied with a shrug before letting her know that he was going to start dinner before following her up. Frisk nodded watching him go to the kitchen before taking slow steps up the stairs to Chara’s room.

When she got to Chara’s door and before she could even knock she could hear Chara from inside, walking around and muttering. The pacing was the final thing that pushed Frisk beyond concerned, so she quickly knocked and went inside. “Chara what’s going on?” Frisk asked with a concerned but, Determined frowned. ‘Wanting to assist your sister fills you with Determination.’ “Nothing Frisk…” Chara said stubbornly stopping in the middle of the room and looking away from her. “It has to be something. You asked for a shortcut. You said you needed to lay down. Your hood was up during a sunny day and you’re pacing and muttering. Please Chara, what happened today? Did something happen between you and Billy?” Frisk asked stepping closer but, stopping immediately at seeing Chara stiffen up. “It’s none of your concern Frisk…” Chara said with a shake of her head as she moved out onto their shared porch. They rarely went out on it but, it was decked out like a clubhouse without walls. It even had a ladder to the backyard and it overlooked the field behind the back gate that could easily go all the way up to Mt. Ebott. 

Frisk knew what was going through the other girl’s mind. She felt cornered and she wanted to run...from her. “Chara please, I just want to help…” Frisk said carefully stepping closer and placing a hand on her shoulder, this caused her hood to fall and reveal the red marks around her neck. Frisk gasped at the sight and she could see the fear in Chara’s eyes before she was pushed away. “Back off Frisk!” Chara snapped before gasping herself at the fact that Frisk landed on the floor in surprise. She then froze when she felt the familiar spark of magic, she looked up to see Sans with one blue eye sparking to life. He looked angry but, also betrayed. She was terrified to see that look so she did the one thing she could do, she ran. She turned around and jumped down to the first floor with a heavy thud before bolting over the back gate and through the field and up the hills that made the mountain.

Sans almost sent magic after Chara before Frisk stumbled up and got in front of him, tears down her face and the most Determined expression he had ever seen on her yet. “Don’t! She didn’t do anything!” Frisk shouted at him. ‘Protecting Chara fills you with Determination.’ He let his magic drop but, kept his eyes void as he watched Chara’s figure disappear over the first hill behind Frisk. “She pushed you…” Sans said flatly. “I provoked her. Something's wrong Sans, there were red marks on her neck. I don’t know what happened today but, it’s bad.” Frisk said desperately. “So she got in a fight then, I should have known it was too good to be true…” Sans said stepping away to go inside. Frisk looked at him incredulously. “What?! Why…? Maybe she did but, that doesn’t mean she’s at fault.” Frisk defended getting frustrated and mad. “What gives you the idea that she isn’t?” Sans countered sounding conflicted. Frisk shook with the anger she was feeling. He wasn’t listening to reason anymore. “No wonder she’s terrified of you! You don’t give her a chance and you don’t listen!” Frisk yelled before running to her room and slamming the slider behind her.

Sans flinched at the slam and sighed before shortcutting to the kitchen to finish dinner and think. So many thoughts ran through his head that he couldn’t focus, so once dinner was done he moved to the couch and sat down. He was zoned out by the time Frisk came down and grabbed her food. She didn't bother saying anything to him as she ate. She finished and cleaned up, plating some for Chara and placing it in the fridge with a name card and a bar of chocolate just in case she came home in the middle of the night. Frisk knew better though, she just hoped Chara was okay. Once Frisk was upstairs and got ready for bed she grabbed her phone hoping to see a text from Chara but, instead she had one from both of the boys, Jeremy and MK.

Jeremy asked if she found out what happened with Chara. While MK asked if she and Chara were coming to help Mettaton tomorrow so he could walk with them. She replied to Jeremy first.

Frisk: No... I did see the red marks around her neck though...know anything about that?  
Jeremy: Not really, she didn’t tell me anything. I have my theories though…  
Frisk: She didn’t tell me anything either…  
Frisk: ...she ran off too…  
Jeremy: WHAT!? What happened to cause that? Was it the Judge maybe?  
Frisk:...the Judge? ...How do you know about him?  
Jeremy:...uh...oops…  
Jeremy: Please don’t be mad at Chara for this…  
Frisk: I’m not but, I want to know everything she told you and who else she told. Some information...shouldn’t be known by everyone…do you know who the Judge is?  
Jeremy: No. None of us do. It was just the four of us. Give me a moment to type what I know. I’m sorry Frisk…  
Frisk: Okay...It’s fine, take your time.

Frisk sighed in frustration after that and switched to MK, not sure how much to include him in. Then she figured she should follow her own advice and not get anyone else involved.

Frisk: Just me MK, Chara has a tummy ache.  
MK: aw man that sucks. well, hope she gets better than, what time should I over?  
Frisk: 9 sounds good.  
MK: okay see you then.

After that was done she waited and soon got the detailed message from Jeremy. She sighed at what was on it. 

Frisk: Still not going to tell me what happened with you today, are you?  
Jeremy: No It was just a fight. I rather you not get involved any more than you already are, please.  
Frisk: Okay...I’ll be at the school tomorrow, and I’m going to see what I can find out. If I find anything you’ll help me with it or confirm it right?  
Jeremy: Of course...Keep me updated on if Chara comes home or not, alright?  
Frisk: Will do. Night.  
Jeremy: Night. I hope she does come back.

Frisk rolled onto her back after the last message and turned off her light. It was going to be a long day tomorrow she knew as she fell asleep. 

Downstairs Sans came out of his zoning and sighed. he figured out that he should of at least listened to Chara’s side of the story but, it was too late now. He just hoped she’d come home now, preferably before Toriel got back Tuesday. He moved to the kitchen to put everything away and sighed in remorse when he saw the prepared meal for Chara. He really did not give her a chance. He put everything away and then went to his room, glancing in on Frisk along the way to see her already asleep. Once he was in his room he went straight to his bed and laid down, and before he knew it he was asleep.

He was in the middle of the school, in a quad that he had never seen before but, it felt strangely accurate. Was this one of Chara’s dreams? If so, why was it different from the previous ones? He wondered. He looked around and saw four figures, one of them dead on the floor. They looked to be that teacher Alphys once told him about. Next to her was Chara with a blood-red knife in her hands and the biggest look of regret. That looked stopped him from reacting and instead he looked across the quad to the other two figures. One was Frisk, she looked scared but, defiant as she struggled in the arms of the last figure. Some unruly demon-like creature that resembled a human boy. Wait it was a human boy...but, it was their LV that gave them that appearance. It was a frightening sight, not even Chara’s LV manifested like that.

He immediately went to help Frisk but, found that he could not move from his spot, all he could do was watch what was to unfold. Chara was in tears of both anguish and anger as she yelled at the beast in front of her. “Alright….I did what you wanted...now let her go!” She snapped as some of her own new LV circled around her. “That you did….” the boy replied mockingly, his voice sounded dark, and menacing and had a kind of echo to it that made it sound daunting and broken. “But...I still have another task for you…” He said watching as the red-eyed girl shook more with obvious anger. “You said if I killed her, you’d leave Frisk alone…” Chara replied. “Oh, I said that alright but, I never did promise…” He said before picking up Frisk by the neck making the smaller girl whimper and struggle more. “STOP! I-I'll do it...whatever you want, just please….let her go….please...don’t hurt her…” Chara said desperately collapsing on to her knees in defeat. 

Sans watched as the Determination in her very soul depleted completely. It hurt him to see that but, all he could do still was keep watching. “I knew using Frisk would get you to break. Now to break you even further…” He said evilly before lifting Frisk high up and eyeing the ground. Both Chara and Sans gasped in fear, the former trying to get up to stop him but, was pulled down by a dark physical version of herself made up of red LV. “A monster like you doesn’t deserve something so precious…” it teased and mocked in a voice much like her own. Chara was helpless to stop him, as she watched him swing her down to the ground. “FRISK!” She screamed before everything went black.

Sans bolted upright sweating profusely and breathing laboriously. He looked around and he was on his bedroom floor, Frisk was at his doorway looking both concerned and still mad at him. So she didn't enter to comfort him. “F-Frisk?” Sans asked his voice sounding hoarse and shaky. She looked up at him simply and waited for him to speak. “D-did Chara come back?” He asked only to get a shake of their head. “No, I’m going to the school with MK, thought you should know, I’ll see you afterward,” Frisk said curtly before moving away and heading downstairs. Sans didn't move till he heard the front door slam shut. He had a lot to think about. Who was that kid in the dream, and what happened the day before? He sighed wiping his brow while getting up to take a shower. He hoped Frisk found out something today because that dream left an impression on him and he could only imagine what Chara was feeling about it.


	20. Chapter 20

Later at the school with Frisk and MK. They were in the theater room going through the extra props since Mettaton was busy with getting a repair guy for the lights in the actual theater. Frisk was actually kind of thankful that the lights broke since she was sure that she wouldn’t be able to focus much on her lines today with what was going on with Chara. “Hey, Frisk. Check out these cool hats.” MK announced picking up a classic bowler hat and Sherlock Holmes hat out of the prop trunk with his tail. Frisk's eyes lit up at the sight as an idea filled her head. “Sweet and I have an idea.” Frisk said taking the hats and placing the bowler hat on him and the Sherlock hat on herself. “We shall play Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.” Frisk announced while pulling out a prop magnifying glass and holding it up triumphantly. “Who?” MK asked with a tilt of his head.

“Super cool detective and awesome assistant, and they solve mysteries, and that’s exactly what we're going to do too.” Frisk explained while placing her hands on her hips. “Oh cool, so we’re going to find out why Chara has a so-called air quote, tummy ache, end air quote?” MK asked with a knowing smile. Frisk blinked surprised. “How did you…” “Please I know she doesn’t get sick easily, and you were trying to find out what went on at lunch from Jeremy. I don’t have to have any arms to put the two things together. So wanna figure out this mystery or what?” MK asked excitedly. 

Frisk smiled gratefully and sighed. “Yeah, we are, now to begin the case of Chara and the supposed tummy ache!” Frisk said jumping up dramatically. “First order of business my dear Watson, is simply to ask Mettaton permission to go outside.” Frisk said with a fantastic impression of Mr. Holmes. MK nodded before pursing his lips in thought. “Uh...line?” He ended up asking not sure what he was supposed to go for. Frisk sweatdropped before giving a small detailed explanation of his character and any potential lines he could use. “I’ll get right on that Holmes” He decided to say before running out of the room to talk to Mettaton, he got to the doorway before he faces planted but, it didn't take long for him to get back up and go ask.

Once they got permission they were off throughout the school. Frisk lead the way while looking through the magnifying glass at the ground as they went, with MK close behind looking around for anything odd. They went through the main quad and looked under the tables. Then they looked over the main quad stage, MK tripping on it as they went. They also looked into the bathrooms before they headed to the next section of the school. They went out to the school field and went through the grass, at one point MK tripped down the hill that made up the outside of the field bowling over Frisk in the process. Which let them laugh a bit before getting back to work. After combing through half of the field they figured they were looking in the wrong place and went back into the main building. MK tripped two more times when they went upstairs to look there and one more time near the classroom that theater was in when not in the actual theater.

It was here that Frisk stopped, obviously disheartened by the clueless search. MK could see the turmoil in his best friend and placed his tail over her shoulder for comfort. “Don't worry Holmes we will crack this case.” He said enthusiastically. She smiled at that before they heard laughter from the nearby quad. “Hey, that sounds like Chara’s friend, Billy right?” MK said seeing the gate that blocked the second story from the quad in question. “Yes...it does...Let’s get back downstairs Watson.” Frisk said as she helped him downstairs so he wouldn’t trip as badly on the way back down. She figured out what she needed to do by the time they got downstairs. “Okay let's go Interrogate, Billy.” MK said ready to go before being stopped by Frisk.

“Watson wait, I need to do this...by myself…” Frisk said with a look of Determination. ‘Possibly finding out the problem fills you with Determination’ “But Holmes I’m your assistant-” “No. Not anymore… because..” Frisk said while taking off her hat and switching it with his bowler hat before also giving him the bowler hat to take to Mettaton. She also put the magnifying glass in the hat too. “Because you are now Sherlock Holmes, and your first order of business is to tell Mettaton that I’m going home early, Can you do that for me?” Frisk asked seriously. MK stared at her hard with concern and uncertainty before nodding. “You can count on me Frisk, good luck, and stay Determined.” MK said simply. “Thank you, I’ll let you know everything when I can.” Frisk said before they hugged and went their separate ways.

Frisk walked slowly and quietly to the quad and stopped near the entrance. She stayed hidden behind the wall as she listened, now able to hear the conversation more clearly, sure enough, it was Billy and his two other friends. “You think she’ll actually kill Ms. Burton by Monday?” One of his friends asked with the other continuing with, “And not get caught?” “She’s going to have to if she doesn’t want me to hurt Frisk. She’s experienced first hand how strong killing that deer has made me. It’s either she does as I say or Frisk’s death will be on her hands. That’s why we're giving her till Monday to think things over. It is a big decision after all…” Billy explained confidently sounding less friendly and more sinister then Frisk has ever heard. 

This terrified her, not just because her life was being talked about in such a way but because he’s using her to get Chara to relapse. Frisk closed her eyes fighting back tears while the conversation continued. “It’s a shame you have to use her against Chara, if only she didn't refuse, this would be so much easier.” The first friend said sounding bored. “You think she’d rat us out?” the second asked. “No. After yesterday I doubt she has enough Determination to do that...sides she said herself that she had told us too much and that she didn't want anyone else to know. If she told someone she’d have to explain everything and it would just backlash onto her.” Billy explained.

Frisk opened her eyes as she listened, shocked and surprised but ultimately relieved. Chara refused, she doesn’t want to kill, no wonder she was so off yesterday. She couldn’t tell Frisk all of this, and certainly not Sans, how would he react? Probably similarly to how he already did. Frisk inwardly sighed as their conversation moved to something else. She had to figure out how to tell Sans what she just found out but, how? She didn’t have evidence, the only thing she could do would be bringing Billy to see him but, would he hurt her? No, he said till Monday but, how would she convince him to go? Frisk gritted her teeth and closed her eyes again in frustration. Chara was always the planner, how was she supposed to do this without her? Frisk opens her eyes again and wipes her face only to be greeted by a surprising sight.

It was the player screen, well some of it. Fight, Item and Mercy were all glitched out and fuzzy looking, while Act was perfect, looking just like it did in the Underground. Despite being surprised by its appearance on the surface, Frisk didn’t hesitate to press it. Once it was open a similar sight was shown. Three of the four possible options were glitched and blurry but, the final option gave her an idea. “Act as the naive sister.” it said., Frisk knew how to actually act thanks to Mettaton and this filled her with hope as well as something she was used to. “Having your best option in front of you fills you with Determination.” Frisk whispered to herself as she pressed the option.

She watched the old screen disappear once again and sighed before backing up away from the quad a bit. She then ran in place for a moment before running quickly into the quad while calling out for Billy. Billy looked up at his name being called, before signaling to the other two to play nice. “Frisk? Looking for me? Where’s Chara?” He asked sounding innocent and normal. She knew better but, continued to play her part accordingly. Frisk stopped in front of their table and caught her breath for a second before responding. “She came home with a stomach ache yesterday. So I told her to stay home today. I was helping Mettaton like usual but, I’m worried about her so I’d like to go home. So is it okay if I asked you to walk me home? I overheard you laughing so I’d figured I’d try and ask.” Frisk replied being sure to use her best puppy face to bring the innocence home. It worked as the other two doubled over with awws and Billy smiled simply. “Well it’s sad to hear about Chara but, I’d love to walk you home. Can you two meet me at my house?” Billy asked getting two thumbs up from his friends.

“Fantastic. Thank you, Billy.” Frisk said with a smile as Billy got up from the table. They waved bye to the others and headed to the main gate of the school. “So, a stomach ache huh? Didn’t think she could get sick easily.” Billy said starting an idle conversation. “Oh yeah, that’s normal. Most people think that but, when she does get sick, it’s pretty bad usually.” Frisk explained it wasn’t a lie Chara does get pretty bad when she does get sick, it just so happens that wasn’t the case now. “Hmm wonder what got her stomach upset then, too much chocolate?” Billy asked with a small laugh as they reached the school gate and continued to Frisk’s home.

Frisk shook her head simply. “Oh no, it’s usually the opposite when it comes to chocolate. You see her body is so used to having chocolate, that after about a week without she starts getting very sick but, I don’t think that's the case this time. Afterall she had some yesterday morning.” Frisk replied matter of factly. “Huh, interesting.” Billy replied sounding intrigued. “So… What happened between you and Jeremy?” Frisk asked a little hesitant. “Hmm? Oh right. you have a class with him huh. Just some small thing, I talked to Chara about it already, so it should blow over soon.” Billy replied with a shrug. “Oh okay then.” Frisk replied simply. ‘so Jeremy was trying to prevent Chara from getting used by Billy.’ She thought before Billy spoke up again. 

“So how far is your house?” He asked simply. “Oh, just another block...How about you? How far from the school do you live?” She asked curiously. “Oh not far, just two streets over from here actually, has the only blue door on the street too.” Billy replied with a shrug. “Oh that’s cool, must not be hard to spot huh.” Frisk replied as they crossed the final street before her house. “Yeah, no kidding, easy for all my friends to find since the numbers are faded.” Billy replied with a smirk as Frisk’s house came into view. As the two reached the edge of the front yard the front door swung open to reveal a contemplative Sans. 

When he looked up he was surprised to see Frisk already home. “Frisk? You’re home early. I was just about to come get you, was also going to take the long way cause...walnut.” Sans finished after seeing a squirrel run past with one. Frisk giggled at the timely pun as they got closer. “Well, I was getting worried about everything so I asked Billy here to walk me home early.” Frisk explained as Sans looked over at Billy and froze for a moment, his eye sockets going completely black. It was only for a moment before the two white dots returned as if nothing happened. This obviously spooked Billy slightly as he had taken a step back when it happened. Frisk had a feeling what that meant but, said nothing as Sans came back to reality. 

“Oh right, Chara’s friend yes? Thanks for bringing Frisk back home in one piece.” Sans replied holding his hand out to shake. Frisk thanked Billy too while walking past Sans to go inside, already knowing what would happen next. “Of course, anytime.” Billy replied taking his outstretched hand and instantly getting a fart like noise in response, which made him jump actually. Sans laughed wholeheartedly at that. “Oh the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick, works every time...well that’s enough fun for me, I’ll let you go do whatever now.” Sans replied taking his hand back and putting his hands in his jacket pockets. “...Right... My friends are waiting for me, so I should hurry. Uh...later…” Billy said before jogging off out of sight looking just a little bit freaked out.

Sans watched him leave his eye sockets going black again as he looked at what he was still able to see. His screen, his check screen from the Underground was there in front of him like it would have been in the past. It hadn’t shown up since he came to the surface, and what it depicted for Billy only sent chills down his spine, as he recalled the nightmare from the night before. LV was 3 which isn’t usual for a 12-year-old but, his screen also told him what he had killed, a large deer, a pregnant deer at that. Sans never did pick sides on hunting for food or sport since he came to the surface, it wasn’t his problem, at least not till now. The check screen was still in front of Sans but, it was starting to fade, so he acted quickly and looked for more details. Before it could fade completely he found one of the recent events but, was only able to read: Chara refused. 

Sans knew immediately something had happened, and he didn't give Chara enough chance to explain, and the guilt he felt was tremendous. He just hoped Frisk got more information than he did. He sighed in frustration before turning around and going inside. On the staircase just in front of the doorway sat Frisk, with crossed arms and an expectant look. Sans frowned and sighed again knowing the silent lecture with ease. “I messed up big time…” He said getting a nod in return. “I gotta fix this…” She nodded again, before raising her eyebrows in question. “What did you see?” She asked simply. “...My check screen, it showed up…” Sans said still in disbelief. “My screen showed up too, well one option of it anyway….” Frisk explained. “How much did you see?”She asked after a moment of silence. “...His LV is 3, he killed a pregnant deer, and...Chara refused.”Sans said sounding like a realization just hit him. “She… refused…. but, what did she refuse?” Sans asked looking far off in thought. “To kill.” Frisk replied simply getting him to whip around to her in surprise. “What?” Sans asked shocked.

“I heard him talking to his friends...They said something about if they think she’d kill Ms. Burton before Monday...they even spoke about hurting me if she didnt…I think he might have hurt her in some way... Sans, you have to find Chara…..” Frisk said tears starting to flood her eyes. “Frisk...I wouldn’t know where to look…” Sans said looking down in defeat. “Well, it’s a good thing I came all the way down here Smiley Trashbag….” A familiar and angry sounding voice said from outside the open doorway. Frisk gasps at the sight as Sans turned around to see and confirm who it was but, Frisk beat him to it as she ran past him. “Flowey!” Frisk exclaimed while dropping down in front of the flower and giving him a firm but, gentle hug. “Yes Frisk, it’s me...hi...” Flowey said curling his leaves a little over her arms in a hug like fashion. 

Once they stopped hugging and Frisk gave him some room, Flowey turned to Sans looking rightfully pissed. ”So...aside from what I just heard...something about someone asking my- uh... OUR sister to kill someone and refusing. Why was I woken up at the buttcrack of dawn to said sister running into my cave crying, no sobbing her eyes out, all the way to the Judgement hall without so much as a glance or word to me?” Flowey asked pointing an accusing leaf at Sans. “The Judgement hall?” Sans repeated surprised. ‘Of course.’ He thought before noticing that Frisk was quickly catching the old prince up on what was going on briefly. 

“What?! You conclusive idiot, aren’t you supposed to be the Judge of the Underground?! You’re so lucky we’re not down there anymore, or I’d have you fired so fast you’d be hotter than the core itself!” Flowey yelled seething in anger. Frisk went to calm down the flower prince before she was signaled not to by Sans. “He’s right kiddo, I messed up big time. If anyone deserves a bad time it’s me...but, now I’m going to fix this...Petals, mind staying here with Frisk?” Sans asked simply. Flowey sighed still angry with him but, significantly more calm. “Yeah yeah, you can count on me. Mom’s not here anyway, just go fix what you messed up, or I’ll rip you to shreds.” Flowey said crossing his leaves in finality. Sans nodded and looked to Frisk. “Keep your phone handy kid, I’ll get her back, I promise...and you know I don’t like making those.” Sans replied seriously. Frisk nodded in understanding before he took a shortcut and he was gone.


	21. Chapter 21

His shortcut took him straight to the Underground past the exit, past the throne room, and past the view of the capital of New Home. He was soon at the familiar golden hallway, the Judgement hall; the place he checked the humans on so many occasions, and the same place he fought them with all his might. Now instead of seeing either a scared and innocent pacifist or an outright killer, all he found was a broken shell of a young girl, laying in a curled up ball of anguish and tears next to one of the many pillars. Tear tracks were highly visible on her cheeks even in the low light, and they traced down a face full of regret, longing, and utter defeat. 

Sans sighed audibly to get her attention, and when Chara looked up at him he could see acceptance and sorrow. “Just get it over with…” Chara said rolling her dull red eyes back to the pillar as she curled up more waiting for what she thought was the inevitable. Instead Sans moved to slide himself to the floor next to her while leaning against the pillar itself. “Nope, not till I get your side of the story, and even then, the odds already in your court.” Sans explained looking over at her. “What?” Chara asked looking up at him in surprise sitting up a bit in question. 

“I want your side of things, my screen worked today but, only for a little bit. Frisk’ did too from what she told me...I saw him...I wanna know what happened.” Sans said looking over at Chara noticing the forming bruise around her neck. “I want to know how he hurt you.” Sans said seriously. Chara lifted herself fully into a sitting position and looked him in the eyes before looking down at the floor. “...Why? I’m just a genocidal demon….” She replied sorrowfully. “You were but, you aren't now, and haven’t been one in over a year, and won't be one for many, many more. Wanna know how I know that?” Sans asked. “How?” Chara said with a snap even though it didn't have nearly as much bite as she was going for. “Simple...you refused.” Sans replied getting her to look up at him an all too familiar spark of Determination igniting in her red eyes. ‘The fact that you truly did refuse, fills you with Determination.’

“I..I did...but, what about the dream?” Chara asked knowing that he most likely had it too. “Just that, a dream. You didn't do it right?” Sans asked. “Right...I’d only do what was necessary to protect Frisk…” She replied. “I know...but, I think you also know what that dream was telling you.”Sans pointed out. “That he wouldn’t keep his end of the deal even if I went for it…” Chara said with a sigh. “I couldn’t do that to Frisk anyways, It’d kill her inside more than he could outside...but, I don’t want anything to happen to her. I don’t know what to do Sans…” She said as fresh tears started to fall down her cheeks as she furiously tried to shake them away. Sans stopped her from shaking her head and wiped some tears away with a sigh. “I know you don’t but, you’re not in this alone. You don’t have to deal with him alone, you never had to.” He said before pulling her into a hug.

Chara gasped a little in surprise before feeling warm arms around her making her feel the safest she has ever felt in her entire existence, and with that she let herself go. She let down her guard down and cried, right into his jacket. While he held her gently and securely while rubbing her back. She cried for a good while before letting herself just lay on his chest as she calmed down. “I’m sorry...I should have just told you right when something went wrong…” Chara replied sounding regretful. “Don’t be, I’m at fault too. That’s why I’m up here now. So let's start over, and tell each other everything we know about this whole situation.” Sans replied as she sat back to look at him. She nodded and sighed. “Then let me start from when I first met him, so we don’t leave anything out.” Chara replied and he nodded.

\---

Back with Frisk and Flowey on the surface, Frisk had just finished preparing Flowey’s pot and set him inside so he could adjust to the new soil. He promised to try the surface out for a week before deciding whether or not he would stay with them or not. Of course, trying it out wasn't the only reason for the old prince to let Frisk prepare the pot. It was so the girl had something to do as a distraction, since she was extremely worried, and kept glancing at her phone every thirty seconds or so. Once he settled himself in the pot he noticed her doing it again as she walked around the kitchen trying to find something else to do. “So...sides this whole mess, anything else happen? Any new friends or whatever?” Flowey tried figuring conversation could work. 

“Since we last saw you? Uh yes, I did, he was his friend when he first met Chara but, after an incident with a discriminatory teacher that he had, and him switching to Mettaton’s class, we became friends. “Oh, so...does he know what’s going on? What’s his name?” Flowey asked. “He knows just about everything up until Chara and Billy’s confrontation, his name is Jeremy. Oh yeah, I was going to keep him updated on what I found out.” Frisk said going to her phone. “Alright call him or whatever. Actually, better yet get him to come over. If he isn’t friends with that jerk but, friends with you then I should meet him.” He said almost demandingly. “Oh. do you have to approve of him, dear brother?” Frisk asked with a mischievous smile, earning a heavy blush from the yellow flower. “...Maybe… just call him. It gives us something to do while we wait anyway.” Flowey said crossing his leaves like arms as she called Jeremy and put him on speaker.

“Frisk is everything okay? Are you okay? Anything on Chara?” Jeremy asked as soon as he answered. He sounded on edge, one could guess he’s been waiting for a response all day. “It’s getting there, yes, and yes I’d like you to come over so we can talk about it okay?” Frisk replied without a beat. “Oh yeah sure just need your address, did Chara come back?” He asked as he could be heard shuffling around on his end of the phone. “No, but, our brother Flowey is here though, I’ll text you the address okay?”Frisk replied “Sounds good. Isn’t he the one without a soul?” Jeremy asked. “My stars what did Chara tell you meat bags?” Flowey grumbled out loud as he leafpalmed his face. “I’ll help explain that when I get over there, see you guys soon.” Jeremy said before hanging up, which allowed Frisk to text him the address.

It only took Jeremy ten minutes to get there with his bike, and ten more to get everyone on the same page. “.. and after I told him all of that, he said that he was going to ask her to kill Ms. Burton. Which took me by surprise so I asked him how did he get death out of losing her job? He laughed at me and it was the creepiest laugh I have ever heard. Then he pushed me to the ground, which fell like a gut check, to be honest. After that, he just said a killer is always a killer, and if she says no then he had other ways of making her. Which I knew instantly was you, so I booked it out of there and went straight to you…” Jeremy explained with a sigh. “Jeremy, why didn't you just tell us that?” Frisk asked worriedly. “Because she and Billy seemed like two peas in a pod and it was such a sudden change that I wasn’t sure if you two would believe me….” Jeremy said looking regretful and angry at himself.

“Of course we would have but, we can’t dwell on that now. What happened when you went to go check up on Chara at the end of lunch?” Frisk asked glancing at her phone again, no messages or anything and it's been almost a half hour. “Hey. Don’t worry, if what you told me is true, they’re fine. They just have a lot to talk about.” Jeremy reassured with a smile. “Quit smiling like an idiot and tell us what happened!” Flowey snapped at him. “Is he always this much of a jerk?” Jeremy asked not caring that he was right there on the table. “He’s a soulless flower, what do you expect?” Frisk replied with a small smile letting him know she was better now. “Point taken…” Jeremy replied before explaining his last conversation with Chara

\---

Back in the Underground Chara was finishing up on relaying everything that has happened since she met Billy. “...When I came out of the panic attack, Jeremy was there to help me up. I asked him to promise me to take care of Frisk if anything happened to me because at that moment I wasn’t sure what I was going to do...I still don’t…The rest you pretty much know, give or take.” Chara replied her legs curled up to her chin as she sat next to Sans against the pillar. Sans nodded in understanding having not said a word throughout the entire story. He lifted his hand to the back of her neck slowly and as non-threatening as he could before letting white magic spread over the bruise there. Chara did stiffen at first but at the glow of white, she looked at him confused. “I didn't know you knew healing magic.” She pointed out. “I’m not as good as Tori but, it sure came in handy when growing up with Papyrus.” Sans explained with a small genuine smile.

While he healed her neck, he went over what he and Frisk found out earlier and pulled her into another hug when he was finished with both. She didn't hesitate to hug back this time. “What are we going to do now? We can’t fight him, that would cause a scene…” Chara asked with a frown. “I know Turbo but, fortunately, we have a few extra minds on our side to figure it out.” Sans replied confidently. “Turbo?” Chara asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked up at him slightly confused. “Huh? Oh yeah, figured out your nickname finally. You're pretty quick you know, you must have run the entire way here. Petals said you got here at the buttcrack of dawn.” Sans explained. “That name okay?” 

Chara laughed at little, sounding relieved and more relaxed than she has ever been before. “Yeah I did pass him then huh, yeah I like it...I like it alot….thank you Sans.”Chara said still laughing. “Oh, no problem would have figured out something eventually.” Sans replied smiling more at her laughter. “No, I mean… for coming after me...and listening...I was giving up on everything...so thank you.” Chara replied smiling a little now. “Your welcome, and thank you too...I’m really proud of you, Frisk is too.” Sans replied. “Oh, I know she is...We should probably let her know we’re okay, it’s been a while since you got here.” Chara pointed out. “Yeah besides between us, her, your brother, and probably that other friend of yours Jeremy, we can figure out what to do.” Sans replied pulling out his phone and pressing Frisk’s name to call her.

It didn’t even finish with the first ring before it was picked up. “Sans, Chara are you two okay? Put me on speaker if you haven’t already, please?” Frisk said frantically. Sans had already put it on speaker after he pressed the call button so Chara heard the frantic greeting easily, and smiled a little bit more. “Yeah, we're good Frisk, sorry for worrying you…” Chara said genuinely. “Chara, worried is an understatement I’m sure.” Jeremy said from Frisk’s side of the call. “Oh, you must be Jeremy good. We don’t have to wait for you to come over.” Sans said with a chuckle. “Right sorry. I didn’t ask beforehand…” Frisk replied. “It’s cool Frisk, he can help us.” Sans replied.

“With what Smiley?” Flowey said from the other end, also wanting to help. “Hey bro.” Chara greeted simply. “Hey, sis... Glad you're okay...So what are we going to do with jerkface? No one hurts our sister and gets away with it.” Flowey demanded. “That’s what we want the help with. We can’t fight him or worse, cause it’ll just cause a scene and can backlash on us and all of monster kind.” Sans explained. “So we gotta find the pacifist version…” Frisk said sounding like she was thinking. “Ugh what could possibly teach him a lesson without fighting? And don’t say flirting with him, I highly doubt that would work in this situation.” Flowey said aspirated. “I’d have to get to know him first, and I already had enough of him already, I don’t want to know any more.” Frisk responded sounding disturbed and freaked out. 

“Yeah, I honestly wouldn’t want you anywhere near him ever again myself.” Jeremy replied seriously. “Same here.” Chara said with a sigh. “Ditto.” Sans said before an idea hit. “Hey, Turbo you can still do that melty face thing right?” Sans asked. “The melty what face thing?” Jeremy asked confused. “Aww, you got a nickname finally. Yay!” Frisk explained happily. “Yeah, I can. I just don’t use it much cause I know you and Frisk are jaded to it.” Chara explained. “What’s the melty face thing?” Jeremy asked again still confused. “Shh, you’ll see.” Frisk replied before Sans continued. “Well tibia honest I can’t deny that truth but, you never have shown them that face, now did you?”Sans asked in clarification. “Well, obviously or I would know what you were talking about…” Jeremy piped up before being shushed again by the other two which made Chara chuckle. 

“No, I haven’t...What’s your point?” Chara asked with a raised but, intrigued eyebrow. “Well, with that in mind, who would you classify to be the scariest beings in the Underground in any reset?” Sans asked simply. “Uh...with that in mind? Me, you, and Flowey in photoshop form.” Chara replied simply. “Can’t do that without souls.” Flowey pointed out with you’re an idiot kind of tone. “Just answering honestly dingus.” Chara countered simply. 

Sans chuckled with a nod. “And since you took them all to Blooky’s, we know that with the right setting he can be scared out of his wits, yes?” “I don’t know now with his LV up...” Chara replied honestly. “I’m sure you still could, he hates horror flicks.” Jeremy offered. “Ok. So we have who’s the scariest, and the fact that he could get scared in the right setting. What’s your point?” Chara asked still looking intrigued. “Well, you and I are pretty much the tricksters of the family, yes.” Sans asked. “Yeah pretty much.” “And Frisk and Jeremy are good in theater, yes?” “I’d consider great but, yes.”Chara replied with a shrug. “And all five of us are motivated on getting him back.” “Right, so….?” “Let's give him a prank that he won't forget. Let's scare him nice and good so he won't mess with anyone ever again.” Sans finished getting a mischievous look from the girl next to him. 

“That sounds like it could do some teaching.” Chara replied mischievously. “No kidding, I can help to get into his house, I know the layout and there is a basement.” Jeremy offered sounding excited. “And I can look through my stuff for anything we can use.” Frisk said sounding like she bolted off out of the room. “And I can...Just sit here in my pot till you get here…” Flowey said deadpanning for a moment. “You’re in the pot now?” Chara asked with a grin even though he couldn't see it. “I told Frisk I’d try it out for a week before I decide. It doesn’t mean I will say yes.” Flowey explained. “Yeah, sure bro, whatever you say. We will be back home in a moment.” Chara said. “Wait, how though aren’t you guys at Mt. Ebott?” Jeremy asked. “Don’t worry we have a shortcut. See ya soon.” Chara said before moving to press the end button.

“So you have a plan?” Chara asked as Sans put away his phone. “Sorta we will iron out the details once we get back home but, before we go can I ask something?” Sans asked simply. “yeah sure?” Chara asked curiously. “I...I overheard you and Frisk talking about your soul… can... can I see it?” Sans asked sheepishly. “Sans, you can easily pull out my soul at any time. Why bother asking?” Chara asked confused. “Because we're not fighting anymore...I wanted to show my respect as you and Frisk do with each other.” Sans replied. Chara stared at him in surprise for a moment before smiling again. “Thank you...I’m glad...and I don’t mind either.” Chara said before pulling out her soul to show him. Mostly red except the scar in the middle by this point it was the only scar on the soul. 

“Wow...it’s much smaller than before…” Chara said looking over it in amazed awe. “Really? That...This is incredible. How….How bad was it after you stopped? You said in your story that you were almost corrupted completely. I haven’t dealt much with corruption in my research since monster souls can’t be corrupted…” Sans replied his old researching self surfacing for a bit in his awestruck excitement. “Almost completely black with scars but, my Determination still did it’s best to shine past… I don’t know how much longer it would have taken for it to go out… I’m glad I woke up next to Frisk this time…” Chara replied gratefully while putting away her soul. “Just goes to show how strong Determination is. It doesn’t seem that whatever trait he has is very strong in comparison.” Sans commented recalling what he looked like in the dream. “No, I wouldn’t be surprised if it was the most prone to corruption.” Chara replied.

Sans nodded while getting up off the floor. “Ready to go home and get this prank underway?” “Definitely.” Chara replied standing up as well and taking his outstretched hand. She was smiling big now happy to get this all settled and Sans smiled too. “You should smile like that more often. Makes you look real.” Sans said genuinely. “I...I think I can certainly try now… I have much more to smile about now after all.” Chara replied honestly. Sans nodded in understanding before taking the shortcut.

They appeared in front of their house and Chara looked a little surprised. “Huh… it was warm this time… not cold at all.” Chara commented as she let go of Sans' hand and they started up the pathway to the front door. “Huh, interesting maybe that talk helped in more ways than we could have guessed.”Sans replied with a shrug while moving to the side for the upcoming reunion. “Yeah, no kidding.” Chara replied as they got halfway up and the front door swung open revealing a certain pacifist. Who instantly ran forward and tackled Chara to the ground while calling out her name.

After Chara landed in the grass with Frisk on top of her she wrapped her arms instantly around the smaller girl, happy to have such a greeting. At the front door, Jeremy appeared holding Flowey in his pot. “Quick take me over to them so I can hug too, you meat bag.” Flowey demanded. “I have a name and you need to learn how to say please, you weed…”Jeremy snapped back with just as much attitude as he was given. “Ugh...please take me over there…” Flowey said relenting a little. Jeremy sighed while rolling his eyes. “Sure, close enough.” He said before walking over and getting on his knees as the two girls sat upright. He handed Flowey over while also getting a short hug from Chara as well. Flowey did his awkward flower-like hug but, did it with as much glee as he felt he would have if he still had a soul.“It’s good to be home…” Chara said as she hugged the boys back. “So glad to hear that the two of you are getting along though.” She said sarcastically with a small smile and laugh. Frisk giggled in response too, still latched onto Chara after she finished hugging the others. Chara didn't mind one bit as she looked up to a patiently waiting Sans. “So...what’s the plan?”


	22. Chapter 22

Later the five of them stood in a vacant lot just across from Billy’s house. They didn't need to worry about taking cover since the lot was overrun by weeds. The party that was just starting to get loud in the lowering light of sunset also helped in there cover. That party was Billy’s doing since his parents wouldn’t be home all weekend, according to Jeremy. “You weren’t kidding, it’s already getting into full swing.” Chara commented boredly even though their plan would surely disrupt the bash in someway. 

“Yeah, I can’t believe I used to go to these things. Why did I even follow him?” Jeremy said aggravatedly. “Same as why I probably did. He’s good with talking and with that comes manipulation. I fell for it too, so don’t get down on yourself about it, alright.” Chara replied with a deep sigh. “Yeah, you both shouldn’t get down about it, cause we’re going to take care of it.” Frisk responded filled with Determination. “The prospect of getting this plan underway fills you with Determination.” Sans piped up. “Excuse you but, that’s my line…” Chara chided even though she smiled as Frisk giggled. “What? I can do it too…” Sans replied with a chuckle. Chara rolled her eyes before Flowey growled in frustration. “Can we go in now?” He asked impatiently.

“Yes, in a moment. Everyone knows what they're doing?” Chara asked simply. Everyone nodded. “He usually runs out of drinks about two hours into the party and it started over an hour and a half ago so we only have like a 30-minute window give or take.” Jeremy explained. “Plenty of time for all of us.” Frisk said confidently. “We help set up and Chara and Sans do their thing.” “And what do I do?” Flowey asked. “You give it some extra flair, or rather scare.” Frisk replied without a beat. “Cool, let’s do this.” He replied rubbing his leaves together almost evilly. “Right, any last questions?” Sans asked. “Yeah, What’s the melty face thing?” Jeremy asked simply.

The girls looked at each other and Frisk giggled, silently telling Chara to demonstrate. It ended up with Jeremy hiding behind Frisk and looking outright terrified. “T-that is terrifying...even in the t-the low light of the afternoon. Put that in a dark basement we have ourselves a horror film.” Jeremy replied squeaking involuntarily at the end of his explanation as Chara cleaned up her face with a tissue Frisk gave her so she could be ready for the plan. “That’s the idea. So shall we?” Chara asked as Sans held out his hand for them to take. Chara put hers on top of his followed by Frisk who held onto Flowey. Jeremy calmed himself down and followed suit looking at Chara with a serious look. “Remind me not to ever piss you off.” “Noted.” Chara said as Sans took the shortcut to Billy’s basement.

Once they appeared in the dark basement Sans used his powers to bring some light to the place. Frisk looked around carefully inwardly noting the location of several things as she walked around. The others stayed quiet and out of her way. “The fridge is to your right at the bottom of the staircase. Looks like a cabinet.” Jeremy commented earning a thankful nod from Frisk. She then pointed up to a few cans on the shelf above the fridge. “Sans, can you bring one of those down so I can see them closer?”Frisk asked simply. “Sure thing, kiddo.” He said lifting one with a blue aura and bringing it down to her. She looked at it and then she looked at the beams above the staircase. “Mind opening one and putting it on the third beam right there?” She asked pointing to the beam in question.

Sans did just that before questioning why. “Figured he would need a parting gift as he goes back up the stairs.” Frisk replied a little darker than her normal tone. “Remind me not to piss her off either.” Jeremy requested to Chara who chuckled. “Again, noted.” She replied with a smirk. “There is no lightswitch right?” Frisk asked as she went to look under the stairs. “None that he can reach. He usually just keeps the door open for light.”Jeremy replied. Frisk nodded before setting Flowey down underneath the stairs. 

“Okay Flowey, your job is to close the door when he gets to the bottom of the stairs and before he opens the fridge okay?” Frisk asked. “Yeah sounds good. Anything else for extra scare factor?” Flowey asked summoning some of his vines and stretching them out on the underside of the steps. “Mind knocking that can down onto him as he runs back up after the confrontation?” Frisk asked again. “Sure. If I get to also trip him.” Flowey replied. Frisk smiled and nodded. “Deal.”

“Okay, Jeremy you and I will be down here as well and out of the way. So can you come over and keep an ear out for upstairs?” Frisk asked. “Sure thing.” Jeremy replied moving to under the stairs and using the wall underneath the door to listen to the commotion upstairs. Meanwhile, Frisk went over to Chara and Sans and looked from them to the bottom of the stairs. After a moment she gently moved Chara into the best spot for the plan before getting Sans to stand a little behind her in a similar fashion. 

“You know what you both are going to say and/or do yes?” Frisk asked. Both nodded. “Ready?” Frisk asked. “Yeah. So ready.” Chara replied before getting hugged by the shorter girl. “Good cause I hear someone complaining about the last drink. He’ll be down here any minute.” Jeremy said feeling bad for interrupting the moment. “Right, let's do this.” Frisk said before hustling it to hide under the stairs. Once she was there Sans took away all of the light that he had produced which plunged the room into complete darkness. They waited in complete silence.

It didn't take long for the door to open at the top of the stairs. There stood Billy looking bored and aggravated. “If you idiots laid off the drink a little more, I wouldn’t have to get more so soon.” Billy said to the patrons of the party before he started down the stairs oblivious to what was about to happen. Flowey snaked one of his vines to the back of the door and waited calmly. Chara stood completely still in her spot, impressed by the fact Frisk made sure she wouldn’t be revealed by the light of the door. Sans watched as Billy came down the stairs resisting the urge to ignite his powers too soon. Frisk took hold of Jeremy’s hand in nervous anticipation. He simply blushed at the contact without a word, both watching and waiting quietly.

Billy soon got to the bottom of the stairs and took another step towards the fridge only for Flowey to shut the door. Jeremy noted there wasn't much of a reaction to it from upstairs. Billy, on the other hand, jumped and growled out loud. “Which one of those idiots closed that door...I can’t see a thing.” Billy commented before a low blue glow started to shine across from him, courtesy of Sans who made sure to frame the light around a dark looking Chara.

Billy noticed the shadowed figure across from him and squinted his eyes in the dim light. “Who’s there?” He asked sounding a little put-off. “Hello, Billy.” Chara spoke monotonously, keeping a neutral expression on her face as his eyes adjusted to seeing her. “Oh, Chara? Well, what a surprise to see you here...in my basement? How?” Billy asked with a quirked eyebrow showing more surprise than he let on. “Does that matter?” Chara asked simply watching him like a hawk. “Well no. I guess not… Are you here because of the deal that we discussed?” Billy asked with an excited and possibly evil grin. 

“No.” Chara replied without a beat which made him frown and glare at her with anger. “So what are you doing here then, going to try and fight me early?” He asked mockingly. Chara sighed sounding bored. “No, I’m here as a warning…” Chara said before a black sludge started to escape her eyes and mouth at an alarming rate. Above her, Sans summoned a couple of his Gaster Blasters that had a bright blue blast in each one’s mouth ready to strike, even though it was for show. Billy jumped back at the combined sight and almost tripped over the first step of the stairs. “W-what in the…” Billy said trailing off his eyes wide with fear. “You mess with my family and you’re going to have a really bad time…” Chara said her voice taken a tone of a demon straight from the pits of hell itself.

Billy’s face grew white as a sheet at the warning before he screamed and stumbled up the stairs, only to have a can of black paint fall on top of him. Of course in his fright, he didn't know it was paint and assumed it was the same stuff that came out of Chara’s eyes and mouth. He screamed again as he continued to stumble up the stairs only to be tripped up by vines every few steps. It took him a few minutes to finally reach the door swing it open and tumble to the ground. He was greeted not with concern from his peers but, outright laughter as he yelled at them to stop. The door swung shut on its own after he was gone.

Down in the basement, Jeremy came out from under the stairs followed by Frisk who had Flowey. “That was terrifyingly awesome…” He said amazed as they all grouped together. Chara got rid of her melty face and cleaned up whatever else with the tissue from her back pocket. “Yeah, it was pretty awesome.” She said sounding like it was just another day at the office but, her victorious grin said the real story. “Excuse you but, that was my line.” Sans chuckled as he held out his hand for everyone once more. “Yeah well, now we're even.” Chara replied still grinning. “Yeah we are but, I think we should skedaddle, maybe get some grub, I’m thinking Grillby’s.” Sans offered. 

“The place next to Miss. Muffet's? I’ve been wanting to try that place since monsters came to the surface. I’ve been to Muffet's plenty already.” Jeremy said before Chara’s stomach growled loudly. “That sounds amazing since I haven't eaten since yesterday at lunch.” Chara said as they could hear some of the party-goers causing some kind of commotion upstairs. It's sounded violent but, it also sounded like some patrons were heading to the basement. Everyone grabbed onto Sans’ hand and he took a shortcut just before the first patron opened up the door and stumbled down the stairs…

covered in blood…


	23. Chapter 23

Soon they appeared in front of Grillby’s bar and grill, which was attached to Muffet’s bakery. Sans mildly wondered how that came about but, business was good for both of them so he didn't bother to question it. “So, you know Muffet?” Frisk asked as they headed into Grillby’s. “Yeah, I heard she was like the spider mom or something, and I don’t like killing spiders. I rather save them, and I brought one that I saved from Billy a while back to her bakery. She bombarded me with sweets, and I still get free pastries every time I go in now.”Jeremy explained.

“Huh same with us.” Chara commented as they headed inside and to the bar and took a seat on the stools. Sans took his post at the far right, with Frisk next to him. Flowey was set in between them, while Jeremy sat next to Frisk and Chara took his other side. The orange flame monster and owner of the place, Grillby came out with a ketchup bottle ready for Sans. “Hello everyone… What would you like to have?” He asked in his usual low monotone voice. 

“Haven’t eaten since yesterday, two usuals please,” Chara said almost desperately as her stomach decided now was the time to start complaining about starvation. Grillby nodded simply before looking to Frisk and Jeremy. “Burger and fries for us too Grillbs.” Frisk said with a smile. “Thank you, Frisk.” Jeremy said sheepishly not knowing the menu at all. The owner nodded again and looked to Flowey for his order. “Uh...Just fries will do. Thanks.” Flowey replied getting a final nod before Grillby went to the back.

It didn't take long for the fiery owner to bring out the food. He gave Chara her’s first since she had gone the longest without food. She instantly attacked her first plate and was halfway through her first burger by the time everyone else started to eat. “This is delicious, where has this been all my life?” Jeremy asked after his first bite continuing to follow suit with Chara’s example. “Underground.” Frisk said without a beat as she started her on her plate. Both Chara and Jeremy stopped and looked at her as Sans and Flower laughed at the delivery. Grillby chuckled simply as he placed Chara’s second plate nearby her first. “Frisk… You savage….” Chara said before cackling in response. “Yeah, I can’t even respond to that wow…” Jeremy replied going back to his burger. Frisk simply shrugged as she ate her food. Grillby just shook his head at the scene as he cleaned behind the bar. 

At least till the door that connected to his neighbor's bakery was swung open. There stood the spider baker herself, Muffet. “Grillby deary, can I watch the news in here? My darling pet ate the wires again…” Muffet asked looking upset. “Sure… I’ll go get the remote.” Grillby said before disappearing into the back once more. “Sup, Muffet, your pet get a little tangled?” Sans asked with a lighthearted chuckle. Muffet wasn’t phased and huffed at him. “Watch it Sans or you’ll become their next meal.” Muffet warned. “Hey now, you can’t do that. I got the girls all weekend, including their brother and a friend of theirs.” Sans defended with his hands up in surrender.  
Muffet huffed again before looking over at the humans in question and then spotting Jeremy. “Oh, you’re their friend? Oh goodness, that’s fantastic to see. Now I can see three of my favorite deary’s all at one time.” Muffet said excitedly before using her six arms to hug each of them all at once.

Chara looked mildly disturbed but, continued onto her next plate after she finished her first. “Hehe yep stopped being friends with those idiots and got much better friends.” Jeremy explained. “Oh Jeremy dear, that is the understatement of the century. These two aren’t just better friends, they are the best. Which is why I will not feed Sans to my pet. Since he is the one watching over them.” Muffet explained. “Besides I’m more interested in the news right now.” She said as Grillby came back and turned the on the T.V. “Channel?” He asked her. “Local deary, so 3 as always. Apparently, something just started happening not too far from here at some kid’s house.” Muffet said as Grillby switched to the channel and the news was shown to the entire restaurant.

The five of them at the bar looked at each other briefly wondering if was it Billy’s as they all looked up at the flat screen to watch. “-17 severely injured, and so far 4 have been found dead. Several more are still being found throughout the house. The culprit, first name Billy, last name not yet released by police, has just been handcuffed by authorities in the upstairs master bedroom. Less injured witnesses have reported that he was the one hosting the party. Beyond that, all that was reported was that he went to the basement to get drinks and came back up screaming and covered in black paint. Soon after he started to attack his party goers with a knife from the kitchen. His parents are not home at this time and are being notified of the situation.” The female reporter relayed in real-time.

Behind her was Billy’s house looking like it had gone through a blender and a small massacre, when out the front door came the authority’s pulling along Billy. Except it didn't look like him, he was still covered in black paint but, he looked much more deranged and sinister, almost resembling what he had looked like in Chara’s dream. Her and Sans gave each other a glance as the reporter continued. “All injured victims are being transported to the hospital, as we speak. Any other information will be updated through the ni-” She said only for Grillby to turn off the T.V. 

“They’ll be going through here to the hospital, the sirens will start soon…” Grillby said pointing to the old guard dog group at the round table in the middle of the restaurant “the dogs!” Frisk exclaimed before jumping off her stool and running to the group just as the sirens started to get closer outside. On cue, the dogs started howling because of their sensitive ears. Chara followed after Frisk. “Come on Jeremy, help us calm them down.” Chara said as Frisk got to Greater Dog and started to rub his ears. “Pet them or something you’ll figure out what works.” Chara said before he could ask. She got to the dog a couple of Dogaressa and Dogamy. As did Sans who used a shortcut to them, both taking care of one half of the couple. Jeremy moved to help who he would later learn to be Lesser Dog. While Muffet took care of Doggo, and Grillby went to help Frisk since Greater Dog’s head was expanding again in response to the attention.

While Chara was calming down Dogamy she watched as a dozen or so ambulances zoomed past outside. Her thoughts went back to what Billy looked like and what he most likely did, and it didn’t sit well with her at all. “It was several things that caused that corruption. It wasn’t just one thing or person.” Sans stated simply seeing her watch outside. “I..I know...It’s not that…” Chara began to say only to stop short as she saw the police car that held Billy start to drive by behind the ambulances.

Billy was looking out the back window of the car when his eyes locked onto Chara’s. They gave an extreme sense of evil, warning, and rage-filled revenge, that shook Chara to her very soul as the car drove out of sight. That was the last siren to go past but, she couldn’t really tell as her breath started to quicken and her vision started to darken. Images from her latest dream flashed through her mind. She barely registered her name being called before everything went completely black.


	24. Chapter 24

Chara. Chara wake up, come on Turbo. You’re chilling everyone to the bone, Come on Chara…

“Ugh…” Chara moaned as she opened her eyes and let them adjust to the light around her. “Oh, Chara I was so worried.” Frisk said carefully giving her a hug helping her sit up. Flowey was also helping by placing some of the cushions from the stools behind her back. “Yeah, sorry about that… Guess going without food for more than 30 hours then eating two big plates of food followed by a sudden bout of excitement is not the best thing to do…” Chara apologized sheepishly. 

She looked up at Sans who looked at her knowingly but, didn't say a word. Not like he could since Jeremy came back with Muffet with a large glass filled with something that had Chara drooling at the very sight. “That and lack of your favorite thing for just as long may have something to do with it.” Jeremy said while handing her the triple chocolate shake. “I can’t argue with that.” Chara replied simply taking it easy before looking up at Muffet and Grillby above her. “It was actually his idea deary.” Muffet responded with a smile as she gestured to Grillby. “Heard you’ve been moving along quite well, and also heard of the new 3 in 1 chocolate bar. Figured Muffet could make something for you with it.” Grillby stated with a nod. 

“Huh...Thanks a lot, you two.” Chara replied feeling something she hadn’t felt inside herself for a long time. Acceptance, family, and home. Chara smiled at that feeling before taking a decent sip of the shake. “This is amazing.” Chara said taking a bigger drink of it greedily before another image of a demonic-looking Billy flashed across her mind. “Actually, is it okay if I take this outside? I think I need some fresh air.” Chara asked simply. “Of course deary, whatever you need.” Muffet replied. “Right. Sans mind helping me up and outside? I don’t know how well I can walk or stand after that episode.” Chara asked. “Sure thing Turbo.” Sans replied holding out his hand and helping her stand. “You three mind staying in here? We will be right back.” Sans asked looking at Frisk mainly as she picked up Flowey. “Of course, I still need to Introduce Jeremy to everyone.” Frisk said with a smile. “Yeah and I should help explain anything he might have questions on still.” Flowey said reluctantly.

Sans nodded before he took a shortcut to outside with Chara in tow. Out front, they sat down on the bench that was located there. After Chara sat down she continued to drink her shake silently. Sans leaned back and waited patiently for Chara to speak. After a panic attack like that one, he was sure she needed time to process everything. After a while, Chara took a deep breath and let it out and then looked up at the stars. “He...looked just like he did in the dream…” She stated simply. “A lot contributed to that… I’m not saying we weren’t one of the reasons but, we certainly weren’t the only reason and I highly doubt we were the reason that started it.” Sans replied looking over at her. “I know…” She replied simply still looking at the stars and sounding far off. “Alright then, so what’s on your mind?” Sans asked encouragingly.

“It happened so fast for him… I was only starting to show signs of corruption after two long years with Frisk…” Chara explained. “Determination is the strongest trait among souls, it’s doesn’t surprise me that it took that long for just signs of it, and it would have taken even longer to be fully corrupted like him.” Sans explained. “Yeah...I’m glad I stopped… I...I don’t want to know how long it would have taken for me...to become that…” She said looking over at him upset but, relieved. “I know….I am too.” Sans replied. “His trait must be one of the weakest if it only took a few days…” Chara thought aloud as she took another long drink of her shake. “Yeah… I may be an expert on souls but, even corruption is new to me.” Sans said with a sigh.

“Yeah, I bet. Sans?” Chara asked as her eyes became watery. “Yeah, Chara?” He asked looking at her with concern. “What if he gets out? What if he comes after me and Frisk? What if he hurts her? I couldn’t beat him before with an LV of three, How could I now when he’s sure to have more Lv? I-” Chara asked starting to go into a rant only to be cut off and pulled into a reassuring hug by Sans. She looked up at him from his chest her eyes letting a few tears fall down her cheeks. “Don’t worry about it. All of those are just what ifs right now. I’ll keep watch over the news, and I won’t let him anywhere near you or Frisk. I saw the look he gave you as the police car went past… I won't let him succeed… I won’t let him hurt you ever again. I promise.” Sans replied rubbing her back reassuringly. “You don’t like making promises.” Chara pointed out with a small grateful smile. “I know but, with you and Frisk, I don’t plan to ever break a promise… especially this one.” He replied confidently. Chara smiled more at that and let her tears fall more before burying her face into his chest. “Thank you, Sans… Thank you for everything….”

“Your welcome Turbo…” Sans replied with a heavy sigh as just about every weight that he had on his shoulders fell off of him all at once in that very moment. Chara felt the same weight fall from her shoulders too and smiled wholeheartedly moving to her side so she could finish off her shake. “I think all we need now is to forgive ourselves…” She said looking up at him with the most genuine smile he’s ever seen on her. “Yeah exactly but, I think we have more than just each other to help with that.” Sans replied gesturing to the door of the restaurant where Frisk stood looking over at them with a huge smile of her own. Chara looked over at her, her smile not wavering as she waved Frisk over to them. The Pacifist took the invite happily and ran over to hug the two of them. “I won’t let anything happen to you girls, not for the rest of our lives.” Sans said as he hugged them with a smile of his own.

\---

Throughout the following week, a lot happened, by the time Toriel came home on Tuesday there was a full-scale investigation regarding what happened with Billy and everyone that attended his party. Investigators had to find out if there was anything through the school that could have made him do such a heinous crime. Even Chara, Frisk, and Jeremy were interviewed but, all they could give to the investigators was that they had just broken off their friendship with Billy the day before the party, which was true in a way. Since Billy was said by witnesses of the party to be virtually fine when the party began, the three of them had no involvement in his downfall according to investigators. The only thing investigators had was that something happened in the basement that set him off, the question was what was it though. With no camera installed there, they couldn’t find out anything to support a plea of insanity. So Billy was tried as an adult found guilty for four accounts of manslaughter and several more accounts of attempted manslaughter, sentenced to life without parole. 

His parents were devastated by the time they came home, apparently, they were at the same conference as Toriel. Toriel was devastated as well because of the deaths that occurred in her absence. Toriel personally helped and funded all families involved including holding a memorial for the fallen students, she also helped Billy’s parents through the court case. The devastated couple was investigated as well, the father admitted that his son seemed a little different since he took him out hunting a few days before the party but, he would have never guessed that it would lead to such a mess. This didn’t help Billy’s case and as he was taken away from the courtroom he was oddly calm for someone who just got a life sentence. He didn’t even talk to his parents and they mentioned to the press following the case that he didn't even look like their son anymore.

Despite all of that and the subsequent funerals and memorial for the four students, there was some good news. The remaining injured students were able to make a full recovery within the following month and at least 200 schools across the nation were to open up for integration the following school year. Toriel was also glad to meet Jeremy and welcome him into her home. She was certainly glad that her daughters gained such a wonderful friend throughout the chaos. She was also extremely glad when Flowey decided on staying on the surface with them by the end of the week. All went well after that for the integrated family, at least till their next adventure of course.


End file.
